Escribiendo destinos
by Himawari Ciel
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, ya tomaron una decisión y ahora es momento de que empiezan a escribir sus destinos, a través de estas. [Continuación de "Decisiones"]. Sakura se entera, Ino planea, Naruto le cree, Shikamaru no ayuda, Hinata se preocupa y a pesar de todo, Chouji sigue comiendo. Cap 5: "Somos tu amigos"
1. Confesión

Primero que todo, ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de "Decisiones"! (¡Yeah al fin! xD)

En serio no pensé que me tardaría tanto en publicarla, pero es que me sucedió de todo en estos meses, agregando que realmente mi otro fic, me absorberse muchísimo ( ademas que me falta pocos capítulos para llegar al conflicto de la primera parte) Pero bueno xD

Primero debo decir que este fic tratara sobre como se dieron las parejas, así que dudo que haya mucha acción, es decir, esto sera puro shoujo! Sera de comedia romántica, así que por suerte no habrá casi nada dramático :D (para eso tengo Egao no jikan, que me hace llorar como bebe xD). Ademas debo aclarar que para leer, por lo menos este primer capitulo, si o si es necesario leer Decisiones, ya que aquí se explicara algunas cosas que sucedieron en el mismo, peor nunca se aclaro. Bueno, sin hacerles perder tiempo, le dejo el capitulo...pero antes.

 _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto (prefiero a su hermano gemelo xD)_

Ahora si que disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 _ **Confesión**_

El día el cual Uchiha Sasuke sería liberado había llegado. La emoción se notaba en los rostros de Naruto, Sakura y de su sensei, ahora Hokage, Kakashi; pero dicha expresión fue borrada del rostro del joven rubio, en el instante que apareció la chica de cabello azul, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke salió de la cárcel, siendo recibido por los gritos alegres de sus compañeros y por la suave sonrisa de su nueva amiga. Todos se mostraban felices con ese momento, aunque se podía notar una cierta tensión entre Naruto y Hinata, quienes en un momento se separaron de los demás y se fueron juntos ¿a dónde? Ninguno sabía.

Según las palabras del Uzumaki, les dijo que fueran a su casa y que luego de hablar con la Hyuuga, iría él. A Sakura, tales palabras la llenaron de muchas incertidumbres, por lo cual quería quedarse y esperar al rubio, sino fuera por el Hokage, quien arrastro a sus dos alumnos a la casa Naruto, lugar donde se encuentran en esos momentos.

— Aun sigo impresionado que Naruto haya limpiado su departamento — Comento Kakashi, mientras observa todo el lugar en impecables condiciones.

— Creo que es por Sasuke-kun — Contesta Sai, quien los estaba esperando en la casa del rubio.

— ¿Cómo una ocasión especial? — Se burla el Hokage.

— Yo creo que si — Responde con una sonrisa — ¿No lo crees así Sasuke-kun?

Sai, mira fijamente a Sasuke, quien deja de comer su onigiri y devuelve su mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las palabras del Uchiha provocan que el lugar quede en un profundo silencio.

— Naruto lo invito — Responde Kakashi, luego de un largo rato.

Sasuke lo mira, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a comer su onigiri. Kakashi, siente una gota caer por su cien; aun no podía creer que Sasuke sean un poco huraño con la gente. Lanza un suspiro y dirige su mirada a su alumna, quien no ha comido nada, desde que llegaron, y mucho menos pronuncio alguna palabra.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Sakura? — Le pregunta su ex sensei.

— ¿Eh? — Exclama la chica, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Has estado muy callada ¿sucedió algo malo? — Insiste Kakashi.

— No, nada — Responde con una sonrisa, la cual llamo mucho la atención de Sai.

La chica frunce su ceño levemente, mientras dirige su mirada hacia la comida, que se encuentra en la mesa. Habían tenido la idea de festejar, ahora que Sauske había sido liberado, supuestamente sería un momento que se la pasarían bien, todos alegres, pero no fue como ella había pensado. Primero porque el dueño de casa aun no volvía y segundo era el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, al pensar en Naruto junto a Hinata.

No es que pensara mal de Hinata, sino por el hecho de saber que ambos corresponden los sentimientos del otro. Ella está segura que Naruto se volverá a confesar y que Hinata lo aceptara.

No queriendo pensar más sobre eso, empieza a comer para distraerse. Kakshi decide no seguir insistiendo, ya que comprobó que la chica no le dirá realmente que le pasa.

— Por cierto — Comenta Sai, llamando la atención de los otros — ¿A dónde se fue Naruto?

— Fue a hablar con Hinata — Responde de lo más natural el Hokage; y mientras dice eso, cae en la cuenta de algo — Esperen ¿de qué tiene que hablar con Hinata?

Un silencio se crea en la habitación, Sai mira para otro lado, mientras Sasuke sigue comiendo, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la pregunta; pero Sakura es la única que no puede escapar de la pregunta, ya que su ex sensei la mira fijamente, en espera de una respuesta.

Sakura había tenido la idea de no pensar más en eso, pero pronto se da cuenta que es al vicio negar algo que ya estaba sucediendo. Seguro que cuando terminen de conversar, Naruto llegaría al lugar acompañado de la Hyuuga, mientras da la noticia que ambos son parejas.

— Por lo que sucedió durante la misión

Kakashi frunce ante la respuesta de a la chica, mientras que, por primera vez en la noche, Sasuke deja de comer y mira fijamente a su compañera.

— ¿Qué sucedió durante la misión? — Pregunta Kakashi.

— Naruto se confesó a Hinata.

Todos quedan en completo silencio, el mayor de todos vuelve a fruncir su ceño, como si no entendiera que había dicho la chica. Esta, por su parte, tiene el ceño fruncido y mira fijamente la mesa, hasta que le llama la atención un onigiri que sale rondando por la mesa, desde su costado derecho, como si a alguien se le hubiera caído. De la nada una mano, agarra al onigiri, evitando que se vaya más lejos. Curiosa, por saber a quién se le cayó el alimento, mira al propietario del brazo y se extraña de ver a Sasuke.

— Disculpa — Interrumpe Kakashi — No te entendí.

— Que Naruto se confesó a Hinata-san, durante la misión — Responde Sai.

— Sigo sin entender — Continua el mayor — ¿Qué no era que tú le gustabas a Naruto?

Sakura, mira como el dedo del Hokage la señala. Lanza un suspiro exasperado, y es que ella realmente no quería de hablar de eso, ya que le provoca un gran nudo en su garganta, el cual aún no sabe a qué se debe.

— No sé — Es la única respuesta que da la chica — Tal vez se dio cuenta, que en realidad nunca me amo y durante la misión se dio cuenta que está enamorado de Hinata.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido enamorarse de una persona, solo por compartir una misión, de cuando, diez días?

Sasuke lanza un suspiro, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a recoger un vaso, para tomar un poco de agua. Mientras Kakashi, aun no podía entender en que momento había cambiado, hasta donde recordaba, la última vez que hablo con sus alumnos, antes de irse a la misión, el rubio seguía insistiendo a la pelirosa que salieran en una cita; entonces ¿Por qué razón había cambiado tan rápido de parecer?

— Pero bueno, hay que ser sinceros — Dice Sakura, llamando la atención de todos — Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, desde hace mucho y creo que merece que este le corresponda.

En el momento que dice eso, se escucha el golpe de algo caerse contra el lavado. Todos miran a Sasuke, algo sorprendidos, ya que parecía que a este se le cayó el vaso. Haruno frunce su ceño, ella siente que su compañero ha estado actuando extraño. Decidida a averiguar qué le pasa, se dispone a llamar a Sasuke, pero la voz de Kakashi la interrumpe.

— ¿Y si no fuera así?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Y si a Naruto no le gustara Hinata, si o si tendría que corresponderle?

La chica queda sorprendida ante esas palabras, sin saber que responder. Sabía que ella había dicho, que Hinata, al estar tanto tiempo enamorada del rubio, merecía ser correspondida, pero lo dijo para quedar bien y no por que pensara que si o si debía ser así.

— No lo quise decir de ese modo — Responde — Es solo que…— Se queda en silencio, pensando que responder —Hinata es una buena persona, además es bella, dulce — Hace una pausa — Ella sería perfecta como pareja para Naruto, en cambio yo…

— Yo no lo creo.

Todos miran sorprendidos al pelinegro, quien toma tranquilamente su vaso de agua.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta incrédula la pelirosa.

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Kakashi — Continua hablando el ex vengador — Dudo que los sentimientos de Naruto cambien tan rápidamente.

— ¡Pues aunque no lo creas, así fue! — La voz de Sakura se eleva de tono, sin que ella se dé cuenta — ¡Él mismo lo grito, cuando Hinata se fue con Toneri, que se había confesado a ella!

Sakura siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, presiente que si no se tranquiliza empezara a llorar y realmente no quiere hacerlo, ya que supuestamente ese era un día para festejar.

Kakashi lanza un suspiro y decide que lo mejor es no seguir con ese tema y pasar a otro. Pero en cambio Sasuke, siente como si su paciencia se estuviera yendo. De pronto toma una decisión, mira con el ceño fruncido a su compañera y sin delicadeza, la levanta del brazo; algo que sorprende a los otros dos.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! — Cuestiona el mayor, preocupado del accionar del chico.

— Ven conmigo — Es lo único que dice, mientras arrastra a Sakura, afuera del departamento del Uzumaki.

— ¿A dónde la llevara Sasuke-kun? — Pregunta Sai.

— No sé, pero espero que nada malo pase.

* * *

— ¡Ya suéltame! — Grita enojada la pelirosa, mientras intenta zafarse del agarra del Uchiha, pero es imposible, ya que este tiene su mano apretando su brazo, con tal fuerza que le empieza a doler — ¡Me duele!

En el instante que ella exclama esas palabras, Sasuke la suelta al instante y se queda mudo. Él estaba tan concentrado en llevarla a Sakura, que no se había dado cuenta que le había apretado el brazo con tanta fuerza.

— Lo siento — Susurra, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura refriega el lugar, por donde la agarro el Uchiha. Sabe que a él le cuesta mucho disculparse, así que si había dicho esas palabras, significa que de verdad lo siente.

— No importa…

El ambiente se vuelve incómodo y es que hace mucho que no están solos los dos, agregando que hacia como 2 años que no se veían. Ella mira la figura de él, inspeccionándolo; A pesar de lo años, aun le sigue pareciendo guapo, aunque sabe que ya no siente lo mismo por él, que cuando tenía 12 años, no después de todo lo que ellos dos pasaron. No después de que él la rechazara. Decide pensar en otra cosa y romper el silencio.

— ¿Me dirás para que me sacaste?

— Estas enojada que Naruto este a solas con Hinata — Expresa con voz monótona, provocando que Sakura lo mire sorprendida. Este vuelve su mirada hacia a ella y continua — Porque tu amas a Naruto.

Todo queda en completo silencio. Sakura mira sorprendida a Sasuke, ¿desde cuando él era tan bueno entendiendo los sentimientos de las demás personas? Además ¿desde cuándo le importaba eso?

— ¡Pero qué dices! — Exclama, luego de un rato, Sakura.

Aunque ella le haya contesta de esa manera, su rostro colorado confirma lo que Sasuke estaba pensando.

— A mí…a mí no me gusta — Ella hace una pausa, como si le costara completar su frase. De pronto a su mente llegan todos los momentos que paso con Naruto y de repente se da cuenta de la realidad — A mí me gusta…Naruto…

La opresión que sentía en el pecho, aumento en el momento que termino de decir esa frase. Y mientras lagrimas empapan su rostro, se da cuenta que en realidad a ella si le gusta Naruto, o más bien está enamorada de él. Pero aun si recién se anima a decirlo, ya no vale la pena, debido a que está segura que Naruto y Hinata ya son novios.

— No llores — Dice con fastidio Sasuke — Si Naruto te ve así, pensara que yo te hice llorar.

Sasuke tenía razón, por lo que decide tranquilizarse un poco. Mientras respira profundamente, empieza a entender la razón por la cual se sentía molesta durante la misión de rescate. Ella conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba por el rubio, que cuando los vio interactuar de manera demasiado amistosa, se había puesto celosa.

— En vez de estar llorando aquí — Empieza Sasuke, llamando la atención de ella — Ve y dile a Naruto como te sientes.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke blanquea sus ojos, realmente todo esa charla lo estaba exasperando. Respira hondo, para no perder la paciencia.

— Te estoy diciendo que le digas lo sientes a Naruto.

— ¡¿Pero de que vale que le diga eso?! — Sasuke frunce su ceño como si no comprendiera lo que quiere decir — ¡Si estoy segura que ahora mismo él se está confesando a Hinata!

— ¿En serio crees que a Naruto le gusta Hinata?

— ¡Él mismo lo dijo! — Otra vez vuelve a sentir la lagrimas sobre su rostro — Incluso estaba enojado cuando Hinata se fue con Toneri, como si estuviera celoso.

— ¿Solo por qué se "enojo" cuando Hinata se fue con ese tipo, dices que a Naruto le gusta?

— ¿Qué otra explicación habría?

— Yo que sé, ¿quizás porque uno de sus amigos parecía que lo estaba traicionando?

Sakura agacha la mirada, se notaba que Sasuke estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarla, aunque realmente no le estaba sirviendo de mucho. Ella no se confesaría a Naruto y mucho menos después que este haya querido ir a hablar a solas con Hinata, por voluntad propia. Dejaría que el rubio fuera feliz con la persona que él ama y ella intentara guardase todos sus sentimientos.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Levanta su mirada al azabache — Yo me voy, mientras tú hablas con Naruto.

— ¿Qué? — El chico empieza a avanzar hacia la casa de Naruto. Sakura, decide seguirlo — ¡Espérame!

— No, tú no entraras hasta que hayas hablado con Naruto y dejes de ser tan molesta.

— ¡¿Molesta?! — Exclama enojada la pelirosa.

— Tu actitud molesta — Responde el otro — Naruto ha dicho que te ama desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que tu sientes lo mismo, dice que él ya no siente lo mismo por ti — Sasuke lanza un suspiro — Pero sabes, hablar sobre este tema me está hartando, así que resuelve esto con Naruto.

El Uchiha sin esperar una respuesta de ella, continúa su camino. Sakura siente que él tiene razón, pero lo que no llega a comprender es ¿Por qué razón insistía con eso de que se le confesara a Naruto?

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sasuke se detiene y lentamente se da la vuelta.

— Deseo que Naruto sea feliz — Es la única respuesta que da y continúa su camino.

Sakura se queda inmóvil, sin poder decir algo. Observa como la figura de Sasuke desaparece en medio paisaje cubierto de nieve. Él había dicho que quería que el rubio sea feliz, pero ella realmente duda que eso pase, si le dice que en realidad se había enamorado de él.

Aunque por otra parte, sabía que hablar sobre ese tema con ella, le había costado mucho a él. Sasuke fue el único que le hizo abrir sus ojos, que pudiera entender claramente sus sentimientos. Aprieta su puño con decisión, si Sasuke quería que se confesara, entonces ella lo haría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?

Ella se da la vuelta rápido y se encuentra con Naruto, lo que hace que se sonroje un poco. Pero entonces repara en el hecho de que anda solo y Hinata no está por ningún lado.

— ¿Y Hinata?

Naruto agacha la mirada, algo que le llama mucho la atención. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

— Nos separamos hace un largo tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué recién vas a tu casa?

Sakura nota que algo malo pasa con Naruto, ya que a duras penas sonríe e incluso el frunce en su ceño no desaparece totalmente.

— Necesitaba pensar…

— ¿Pensar en qué?

— No quiero hablar de eso.

El rubio continúa su camino, algo que molesta de sobre manera a Sakura. Ella presiente que algo pasó con Hinata, como para que este de esa forma.

— ¿Hinata te rechazo?

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta Naruto, dándose vuelta rápidamente.

— Como escuchaste, ¿Qué Hinata te rechazo y por eso andas tan deprimido?

El Uzumaki se queda en silencio, recordando lo que acaba de pasar con Hinata, minutos antes. La expresión de tristeza que tenía en su rostro, lo hacían sentir mal. Había querido evitar hacerla sufrir, pero a la final termino haciendo de todos modos. Aunque sabe que si le hubiera mentido, la verdad se sabría tarde o temprano y ella sufriría peor.

— Fue al revés — Confiesa.

— ¿Eh? — Sus palabras toman desprevenida a Sakura.

— Rechace los sentimientos de Hinata.

El lugar queda en completo silencio. ¿Qué no había dicho que le gustaba Hinata o mejor dicho que estaba enamorado de ella?

— ¿Por qué? — Es lo único que atina a decir.

— Porque no la amo.

Sakura siente como su corazón late a toda velocidad, si era así ¿eso significaba que ella tenía oportunidad? Pero entonces se da cuenta de algo.

— Pero durante la misión dijiste que te habías confesado a Hinata ¿Por qué cambias de opinión ahora?

— Esa fue una mentira, de la cual me quise convencer a mí mismo.

— ¿Convencerte? ¿De qué? ¿De qué tiene que estar enamorado de Hinata?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Naruto no sabe que responderle, por lo que decide confesarle lo que vivió durante la misión.

— Yo nunca pensé en Hinata de alguna manera especial, pensaba que era simplemente una chica rara, que se sonrojaba por todo. Incluso cuando se sacrificó para ayudarme con Pain, había pensado "Ella es tan valiente que no duda en sacrificarse por un amigo". Siempre malinterprete sus intenciones, incluso a pesar de que se me haya dicho que me amaba, durante la pelea de Pain, lo termine olvidando.

— No te puede culpar de eso, recuerda que después nos enteramos que Sasuke estaba en el libro bingo; creo que sería normal que te olvidaras, había otra cosa que te tenía más preocupado.

— Aun así Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que a ella le habrá dolido mi actitud.

Sakura agacha su cabeza, sin poder decir algo más. Él tenía razón, seguro que Hinata se habrá sentido muy triste, que a pesar de haberse confesado él nunca le haya dado una respuesta.

— Cuando entramos en el genjutsu, durante la última misión — Continua el rubio — No sé por qué, pero recordé todos los momentos en los cuales Hinata me apoyaba — Hace una pausa — Momentos de los cuales yo ya no recordaba.

— ¿Por eso sentías la responsabilidad de corresponder sus sentimientos?

— Si — El rubio cierra fuertemente sus ojos — Pero a la final no lo pude hacer. El solo pensar en mentirle, me hace sentir peor. Ella no merece que le diga que la ama, cuando no lo hago. Hinata necesita a una persona que piense en ella de manera especial y lamentablemente ese no soy yo.

— ¿Y en quien piensas tú?

El rubio se queda mudo, ante la pregunta de su compañera. ¿Era necesario que le preguntara eso?

— Tu sabes quién — Es la única respuesta que le da. Mientras Sakura, siente como su corazón late fuertemente.

— No, no lo sé — Dice con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, ella deseaba que él lo dijera.

Naruto se sonroja, al instante coloca sus manos sobre su rostro.

— Tu

La voz de Naruto quedo retumbando en su cabeza, durante un largo rato; sentía que las ganas de llorar volvían, así como su corazón seguía latiendo de manera desenfrenada.

— Yo también pienso en ti — Se anima a confesar, mirando fijamente a Naruto, quien al momento de escucharla, destapa su rostro y mira estupefacto a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta incrédulo de haber escuchado esas palabras

— Que yo…— Ella mira hacia un costado, mientras sus mejillas de vuelven de color rosa — También pienso en ti, de manera especial.

Los dos quedan en silencio, sin poder decir nada. Sakura mira sus manos, en espera de la respuesta de Naruto, pero lo único que escucha es la risa de este, lo que le llama la atención.

— No debes bromear con eso Sakura-chan — Escucha que le dice.

Esta frunce su ceño, mirando como él se ríe. La felicidad que había sentido hace segundos se fue, siendo sustituida por una fuerte molestia ¿Él no le creía?

— Yo no bromeo— Exclama molesta.

Naruto, que esperaba que ella le confirmara lo que pensara, frunce su ceño.

— ¿Y Sasuke?

— ¿Qué tiene él? — ¿A que venía el nombre de Sasuke en esa conversación?

— ¡Espera Sakura-chan! — Exclama exaltado — ¿Que no estas enamorada de Sasuke?

La pelirosa queda atónita. Bueno era obvio que él le podría decir eso, ya que ella nunca le conto que sus sentimientos por el azabache habían desaparecido hace tiempo.

— Eso fue hace mucho — Responde — Además era simplemente un amor infantil, en el cual me hice una idea errónea de lo que era Sasuke.

— ¿Errónea? — Ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Me estuve engañando a mí misma durante mucho tiempo, pensando que quizás yo pueda sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba — Se queda en silencio, recordando — Pero no lo pude hacer, porque yo no soy alguien especial para él; además que Sasuke-kun fue quien puso en claro que nunca me vera en algo más, que una compañera.

— Pero…

— Naruto — Lo interrumpe — Lo que te quiero decir es que ya no siento lo mismo por Sasuke-kun. Además quien se encargó de acabar con el "enamoramiento" que tenía fuiste tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿En qué momento?

— En todos — Naruto frunce su ceño, por lo que Sakura suspira, ya que sabe que él no entendió a que se refería — Tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, en todo momento, en los tristes y en lo alegres. Aunque en realidad, hace poco pude entender lo que realmente siento por ti y tuvo que ser necesario que tú digas que te gustaba Hinata.

— ¿Por qué necesario?

— Para que me dé cuenta de la realidad. Naruto yo siempre pensé, que no era necesario aclarar lo que sentía por ti, ya que estaba segura que tú siempre me elegirías a mí. Pero en el momento que dijiste que te gustaba Hinata, algo en mi interior se removió y ahora pude entender la razón claramente — Sakura respira profundo y mira fijamente esos ojos celeste — Naruto, estoy enamorada de ti.

Naruto, mira con detenimiento el rostro de la pelirosa, en busca de algún indicio de que le está mintiendo, pero no encuentra nada más que sus mejillas coloradas. ¿Eso realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿No estará soñando? Con su mano derecha se pellizca su mejilla y al comprobar que siente dolor, se da cuenta que nada de lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, sino la realidad. Haruno Sakura se le estaba confesando. La chica de la cual ha estado enamorado, dice corresponderle.

— ¿Naruto? — Escucha que le habla con preocupación y es que desde hace un largo rato que él quedo estupefacto.

— Estoy bien — Le responde, soltando de paso todo el aire que había estado conteniendo— Es solo que realmente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Había soñado muchas veces con este momento, que ahora que ha llegado, siento que estoy en un genjutsu.

Sakura no puede evitar sonreír, debido a sus palabras.

— Pues te digo, que este no es ningún genjutsu.

Naruto, sin poder contener la emoción que siente, toma de sorpresa a Sakura abrazándola. Ella se queda quieta de la sorpresa, pero no pude evitar sonreír con alegría y corresponde el abrazo. No es necesario decir palabras en ese momento, ya que ambos han logrado conectar sus sentimientos.

Pero la voz de una chica de cabello azul, interrumpe la alegría de Naruto.

" _Yo aún te sigo amando Naruto-kun"_

— Lo siento — dice este, mientras se separa de Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

— Realmente me hace muy feliz todo esto, que hasta siendo ganas de saltar y gritarlo al mundo, pero luego recuerdo lo que paso hace unos minutos — La emoción en la voz de Naruto, se pierde al decir la última frase.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Yo rechace los sentimientos de Hinata — Explica y baja su cabeza — Sakura-chan — El nombre de ella se escucha con mucho dolor, lo que provoca que lo mire con compasión — Mientras la rechazaba, ella en ningún momento lloro, pero estoy seguro que ahora está llorando. Ella debe estar pensando que este es su peor día, mientras que yo siento que es el mejor de todos — Lanza un suspiro — Por eso, lo siento, pero por ahora preferiría que todo esto pase y…

— Te esperare — Lo interrumpe Sakura, ganándose la mirada sorprendida del rubio — Tú me esperaste durante mucho tiempo, así que yo haré lo mismo.

— Sakura-chan…

Sakura, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo abraza de vuelta, tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

— Baka — Susurra en medio del abrazo.

Los dos están abrazados, tan perdidos en su mundo, que no notan la presencia del Uchiha, quien mira toda la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabe que, eso ha deseado Naruto, desde que eran pequeños.

Luego de un largo rato, frunce su ceño al darse cuenta que esos dos no se van a separar. Había decidido esperarlos, para que de esa manera él no tenga la necesidad de contestar las preguntas, que seguro haría Kakashi. Pero estar ahí, viéndolos perder el tiempo, lo está exasperando.

— ¿Ya terminaron?

Al momento de escuchar la voz de su compañero, los dos se sorprenden y se separan rápidamente. Los dos, con sus rostros rojos, miran sorprendido a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Exclaman los dos.

— Si ya terminaron ¿podemos irnos?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, comienza a caminar hacia el departamento del rubio.

— ¿Estuviste escuchando todo? — Pregunta Naruto algo avergonzado.

— Como si me interesara sus charlas — Es la única respuesta que da Sasuke, aunque en parte miente, ya que lo único que atino a escuchar fue cuando hablaban sobre la peliazul.

" _Me pregunto si estará bien"_ — Es el pensamiento que pasa por la cabeza del Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto había acertado, Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba llorando en esos momentos. Llorando por perder a su primer amor, porque se había acabado de una manera, que ella nunca pensó que pasaría. Pero ese momento de tristeza, le hace ver quiénes son las personas que estarán a su lado, no importa que pasara.

— Entonces, encontramos este extraño bicho — Comenta Shino, mientras les muestra un bicho de color verde a sus dos compañeros.

— Que asco — Comenta Kiba, mostrando una mueca de asco.

— ¿Cómo qué asco? — Pregunta indignado el Aburame. Luego mira a Hinata, quien paro de llorar, luego de ver ese asqueroso bicho — ¿Qué te parece Hinata?

La chica retrocede de pánico, ya que su amigo le coloco el dicho justo frente a su cara.

— ¡Nadie quiere ver tu feo bicho!

— ¿Como que feo? — Shino se vuelve a acercar a Hinata — Él está equivocado ¿no Hinata?

Hinata no sabe qué contestar, por una parte está de acuerdo con Kiba, pero por otra no desea romper la emoción de Shino.

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear! — Los reta Kurenai, entrando con la comida.

— ¡Si comida! — Exclama Kiba feliz.

— ¡Comida! — Exclama Mirai, provocando la risa de todos.

Solo es en ese momento, que Hinata se da cuenta, que dejo de llorar. Mira a su sensei y a sus compañeros de equipo y no puede evitar sonreír.

Ella ya no tenía el amor de Naruto, pero aún seguía conservando el amor de su familia y de sus amigos, lo cual por el momento es más que suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Sinceridad**_

Luego de pasar un mes y medio, desde ese día, a oídos de Hinata llego la notica que el rubio había empezado a salir con la pelirosa. Esto se enteró gracias a Ino, quien exclamaba que era obvio que ambos empezarían a salir. Ella lo único que hizo, fue sonreír.

Había pensado que como Naruto la estaba evitando, seguro tampoco vería a Sakura, pero se equivocó, ya que en esos momentos las dos están frente a frente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Es lo primero que le dijo ella.

— Si — Acepta, curiosa por saber de qué quiere hablar.

Minutos después, ambas chicas se encuentran en un café. Desde que se sentaron, ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Sakura decide romper ese silencio tan incómodo.

— No sé si lo sabrás — Hinata levanta su mirada de su café y la mira con atención — Pero hace una semana, Naruto y yo empezamos a salir.

— Si me entere — Responde — Ino-san, me lo conto el día de ayer.

— Ah

El incómodo silencio vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Sakura mira fijamente su taza ¿ahora qué le diría? Realmente no había pensado mucho de que hablaría con Hinata, ya que lo único que quería, era comunicarle que Naruto y ella empezaron a salir.

— Me alegra — Comenta Hinata.

— ¿Te alegras? — Sakura frunce un poco su ceño, ¿ella se alegraba que Naruto, el chico que le gusta, salga con otra?

— Así es — Responde con una suave sonrisa, adornando su rostro.

— No te entiendo.

Hinata lanza un suspiro.

— Sakura-san, no porque Naruto-kun me haya rechazado, me voy a enojar con el hecho de que ustedes salgan.

— No quise sonar de esa manera — Comenta avergonzada la pelirosa.

— No importa, además con el simple hecho de que él sea feliz, hace que no me sienta mal — Hinata mira hacia afuera, a través de la ventana.

— Lo siento — Hinata mira sorprendida a Sakura, sin entender a qué se refiere — A veces siento que por mi culpa, tus sentimientos nunca le llegaron a Naruto.

— No es tu culpa — Dice la pelinegra, llamando la atención de la otra chica — En si no es culpa de nadie, el hecho de que yo me enamorar de Naruto o que este se haya enamorado de ti; realmente nadie tiene la culpa de que las cosas acabaran de esta manera.

— ¿Realmente no te molesta?

— Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que ahora mismo me siento de lo más cómoda; pero en si no puedo hacer nada. Aunque me enoje, la situación seguirá de la misma manera e incluso si yo te pidiera que dejes a Naruto-kun, tú no me harías caso ¿o sí?

— Lo dudo mucho — Responde con sinceridad Sakura — Desde que me confesé a él, siento que cada me enamoro más de él.

— Es que es fácil enamorarse de él. Naruto-kun es una persona muy buena, así que hayas aceptado ser su novia no me sorprende mucho. Aunque por un tiempo realmente llegue a pensar que tenía posibilidad de ser correspondida.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Antes del secuestro de Hanabi — Confiesa la Hyuuga — ¿Recuerda ese día que me encontraste en la tienda de lanas? — Sakura asiente con la cabeza — Ese día, me invitaste a tomar café, como hoy, pero esa vez tú me preguntaste si le haría una bufanda a Naruto, cuando te dije que si me diste ánimos para que me confesara, por lo que pensé "a Sakura-san nunca llegara a gustarle Naruto" e incluso me preguntaste por Sasuke-kun. Sin embargo aún me pregunto ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

— Si te soy sincera — Empieza la Haruno avergonzada de lo que está apunto de decir— Yo había pensado que tú nunca te animarías a confesarte e incluso que solo le darías la bufanda y nada más.

Hinata mira asombrada a Sakura, así que la chica le había mentido al decirle que la apoyaba; aunque ella había hecho casi lo mismo, cuando esa vez le pregunto por el Uchiha.

— Entonces ¿me diste ánimos solo por lastima?

— No tan así — Sakura se pone a pensar de qué manera le puede explicar — Mira Hinata, yo ya sabía de lo que tu sentías por Naruto, desde lo de Pain, pero como él nunca te respondió, pensé que, bueno ustedes nunca terminarían juntos. Pero ese día me dijiste con tanta seguridad que te confesarías, que me tomaste desprevenida y en si no sabía que decirte, así que lo único que pude decir era desearte suerte, aunque en mi interior me sentía muy incómoda.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Sauske-kun?

— Por el simple de hecho de que hacía mucho que no escuchaba sobre él, no sabía que tal estaba y me puse a pensar si realmente valía la pena preocuparme por él — Hinata frunce su ceño — Cuando te pregunte por él, quería saber, si por lo menos Sasuke-kun estaba algo preocupado por mí — Mira fijamente a la ojiperla — Pero tú me mentiste, diciendo que sí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te mentí? — Pregunta asombrada.

— Por tu expresión — Hinata la mira sin entender — Hinata, cuando te pregunto si Sauske, había preguntado por mí, tu expresión cambio drásticamente, como si te incomodara la pregunta.

— Lo siento — Se disculpa esta vez Hinata.

— No importa, en realidad Sasuke-kun me rechazo hace mucho.

— ¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía.

— Bueno, sucedió durante el tiempo que ustedes estaban en el Tsukiyomi, así que es normal que nadie lo sepa.

Las dos quedan en silencio, hasta que Sakura empieza a reír. Hinata la mira asombrada, sin entender de qué se ríe.

— Me causo algo de gracia — Aclara Sakura.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que ambas nos hayamos mentido, diciendo que la una apoyaba a la otra.

— Algo irónico realmente — Coincide Hinata.

El ruido de la campana, colgada en la puerta de la entrada, llama su atención. Una pareja de ancianos entran al lugar, ambos están tomados de las manos. Hinata no puede evitar sonreír ante la escena. Mira nuevamente a Sakura.

— Sakura-san — La nombrada la mira — Realmente espero que Naruto-kun y tu sean felices.

— Eres demasiado buena.

— ¿Eh?

— En parte deseo que te enojes conmigo y así de esa manera no me sentiría mal.

— ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

— Mira Hinata, tú eres alguien demasiado buena, una persona dulce que piensa siempre en los demás, en cambio yo a veces tiendo a ser egoísta. Si te soy sincera yo amo mucho a Naruto, pero a veces pienso que él sería más feliz al lado de una persona como tú, que conmigo.

— Lo dudo — Responde rápidamente Hinata — Sakura-san, aun si tú no te hubieras confesado a Naruto-kun, él no me amaría y en si no estoy segura de cómo sería mi relación con él. Además Naruto-kun te ama desde hace mucho y yo entiendo perfectamente lo que él siente. Por otra parte, deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, tú eres tú y yo soy yo, ninguna es mejor o peor que la otra, solamente somos diferentes.

— Hinata…— Sakura siente ganas de llorar, con sus palabras.

— Aunque, siendo sinceros, no soy quien para hablar sobre tener confianza sobre uno mismo — Comenta Hinata riendo suavemente.

— Gracias — Le dice Sakura — Creo que esta charla sirvió para aclarar todo.

— Me alegro — Responde con una sonrisa Hinata.

— Hinata.

— ¿Si?

— Espero que sigamos siendo amigas

— ¡Por supuesto! — Responde instantáneamente Hinata — Me sentiría mal, si pierdo a una amiga solo por esto.

— En serio me agradas mucho.

— A mí también.

Luego de acabar con sus cafés, se retiran de la cafetería, mas cómodas, que cuando entraron. Habían logrado ser sinceras la una con la otra, e incluso se dieron cuenta que ambas habían mentido para no lastimar a la otra.

Una vez afuera, se disponen a despedirse, pero una voz conocida las interrumpe.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Ambas miran hacia atrás y se dan con el rubio, que venía corriendo feliz hacia ellas, hasta que noto la presencia de Hinata. El rubio la mira muy incómodo, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Pero luego se da cuenta, que si la sigue evitando, las cosas no mejorarían. Mira fijamente a Hinata y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la saluda.

— Buenos días, Hinata.

En el momento que ve su sonrisa, Hinata siente un gran alivio en su interior. Ese simple saludo, por parte de Naruto, le ha dado a entender que las cosas entre ellos dos, ahora están bien.

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun — Responde de la misma forma, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura no puede evitar mirarlos y sonreír. Naruto, había estado evitando a Hinata, pensando que tal vez la chica estaba molesta y dolida con él, pero ahora ella sabe que eso no es así.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, sino la persona que me espera se enojara — Dice Hinata, mirando a los dos — Nos vemos Sakura-san, Naruto-kun.

— Nos vemos — Responden los dos, sin animarse a preguntarle a quien vera. Aunque más que seguro se trate de Kiba, Shino o incluso Kurenai.

Hinata empieza a caminar, dejando atrás a la pareja, hasta que después de un rato, se da la vuelta. Tanto Sakura, como Naruto, la miran con atención.

— ¡Espero que sean felices! — Grita esta, para luego salir corriendo.

Naruto y Sakura miran con sorpresa como la chica desaparece en medio de la multitud. Ambos sonríen y se van hacia su cita, tomados de la mano.

Hinata estaba bien y eso era algo que dejaba tranquilo al rubio.

Mientras tanto la Hyuuga, corre hacia el campo de entrenamiento, deseando que él la esté esperando y no se haya ido. Cuando llega a este ve una figura que se encuentra entrenando.

— ¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! — Es lo primero que exclama la chica, llamando la atención del otro.

Sasuke la mira atento, frunce levemente el ceño.

— Llegas tarde.

— ¡Lo siento! — Vuelve a repetir la chica, mientras hace una reverencia. Se levanta — Es que me encontré con Sakura-san y ahí perdí la noción del tiempo.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro y decide hacer como que nada paso.

— No importa — Dice, mirando hacia otro lado. Hinata levanta su cabeza y sonríe ante sus palabras

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama haciendo, que él la mire — Buenos días — Dice con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha la mira fijamente. La sonrisa de la chica, provoca algo extraño en su interior, pero solamente hace una mueca extraña.

— Buenos días — Responde — Ahora ¿podemos empezar el entrenamiento?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama feliz Hinata.

Dicho eso, ambos empiezan a entrenar.

Hinata había dejado de creer que cada uno viene con un destino predeterminado, sino que es uno mismo quien lo va forjando, a través de las decisiones que toma, en el trascurro de la vida. Hinata está segura que las decisiones que tomo, siempre fueron las correctas; y a través de estas ahora ella escribe su propio destino.

* * *

Ahora ¿Que les pareció?

En lo personal me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, en especial la parte de la charla entre Sasuke y Sakura y es que realmente me cuesta pensar en ellos dos teniendo una conversación normal. Bueno, no por nada nunca me gusto el SasuSaku,y eso que aun no había visto las partes donde Sasuke intenta matar a Sakura (muchas veces) Pero bueno, esa parte me costo mucho.

Quiero aclarar que la protagonista de la historia es Hinata, aunque este capitulo se enfoca mas en Sakura y en Naruto, debido a que quería darle un cierre total a enamoramiento de Hinata por el rubio. Otra cosa, es que decidí hacer que Sakura se confiese el mismo día, en el cual Hinata es rechazada, para mostrar que a Naruto realmente le dolió rechazar a Hinata y por eso le pide a Sakura que lo espere. En si creo, que tanto Hinata como Naruto se parecen en eso, en no querer hacer sufrir al otro. Pero como habrás visto todo se soluciono :D  
Ademas como habrán visto, Hinata y Sasuke se siguen viendo, por cierto ¿notaron los indicios de que a Sasuke le gusta Hinata? Por que yo realmente me divertí haciendo esas partes xD

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un propero año nuevo!

Lo digo ahora, por que estoy segura que el próximo capitulo lo publicare el año que viene; aunque intentare publicarlo antes de fin de año (no prometo nada xD)

Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Simplemente amigos

_*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos._

 _*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende._

 _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

— _**Simplemente amigos**_ _ **—**_

Yamanka Ino, la mejor amiga de todos, debido a su personalidad, acaba de dar un paso más en su relación amorosa. Ella ha estado saliendo con Sai, desde que termino la cuarta guerra, por supuesto luego que ella se confesara; a lo cual el moreno realmente no entendía mucho, pero acepto ser su pareja.

Ahora ambos, aun siendo novios, han dado un gran paso en sus vidas, los dos decidieron vivir juntos. Debido a esto, es que el rostro de la rubia, mantiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro iluminado ¿o tal vez se deba a otra cosa?

— ¿Y desde cuando empezaron a salir? — Fue la pregunta que le hizo Ino a Hinata, quien sin querer tiro el ramo de flores, que le había preparado su amiga.

— ¡I…Ino-san! — Exclama sonrojada, para luego mirar con vergüenza al pelinegro, que sigue mirando las flores con desinterés; al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta de la rubia.

Hinata, esa mañana se había decidido ir a visitar la tumba de Neji, pero en el camino a la florería se encontró de casualidad Sasuke, quien había decidido acompañarla, ya que él también quería visitar la tumba de los Uchiha.

— Ya te dije, que solo somos amigos — Le respondió la pelinegra, ya por enésima vez.

— Hinata — Empieza su amiga, mirándola fijamente — A mí no me engañas.

Esas palabras, solo provocan que la chica se sonroje más, tanto que parezca un tomate. La Yamanaka había insistido con ese tema, desde que los encontró caminando juntos; pero por más que le dijera que no era así, parecía que la rubia no quería escucharla. Ella no quería que Sasuke se incomode y decida no ser más su amigo; y tanto que le había costado que el Uchiha le tenga confianza.

— ¿En que no te engaña? — Las dos chicas miran sorprendidos al chico, que mira con interés a Ino.

— Bueno, pues en que a ella le…

— ¡Que no me gustan estas flores! — La interrumpe Hinata. Sasuke la mire y frunce levemente su ceño.

— Entonces cámbiala — Simple solución

— Tienes razón — Dice la chica, riéndose — Me los puede cambiar Ino-san.

— Por supuesto — Responde riéndose. Ella sabía que Hinata se ponía nerviosa porque le costaba admitir que le gustaba Sasuke y bueno ella no la culpaba de eso, ya que el chico, con el pasar del tiempo se hizo mucho más guapo.

" _La adultez le pego bien"_ — Piensa, mientras cambia las flores.

Una vez le da las flores, ambos morochos se retiran del lugar. Como Ino no volvió a mencionar el tema, Hinata pensó que tal vez, ya no volvería a hablar sobre eso, pero ella está muy equivocada. Ino está segura de su deducción y comprobara que lo dice es verdad a toda costa.

Yamaka Ino, quien se encontraba muy aburrida, debido a que desde el suceso de la luna, nada extraordinario ha pasado; había decidido entretenerse en la particular relación de Hinata y Sasuke.

A pesar de que Hinata, siempre le responde que ellos dos son simplemente amigos. Ella presiente que en realidad es algo más que simple amistad.

— ¿En qué te basas al decir eso? — Pregunta la chica de Suna.

— Pues en el hecho que desde Sasuke-kun salió en libertad, la mayoría de las veces que lo veo, está acompañado por Hinata — Responde Ino, segura de sus palabras.

Todas sus amigas la miran, pensando en sus palabras. Todas ellas se encuentran en la sala de estar de la casa de Ino. La rubia había invitado a todas sus amigas, para estrenar el lugar, pero solo Hinata no pudo y como no estaba, que mejor momento para hablar a sus espaldas.

—Pero ¿no será que ya se acostumbraron a esa rutina? — Cuestiona Ten Ten — Digo, Hinata acompaño a Sasuke, por dos años enteros.

— Puede ser eso — Comenta Sakura, mientras come, hasta que se detiene de pronto — ¿A no ser?

Temari, mira con interés a Sakura. La chica de Suna, se estaba quedando un tiempo en Konoha, ya que quería ver a Shikamaru.

— ¿A no ser que? — Pregunta interesada.

— Bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien — Empieza Sakura, teniendo la atención de todas las chicas — Ino tiene razón, cada vez que Naruto y yo lo invitamos, siempre nos dice que está ocupado limpiando su casa.

— ¿Limpiando su casa? — Cuestiona Ten Ten.

— Si — Responde instantáneamente la pelirosa — Aunque creo que exagera con las veces que limpia su casa.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntan las tres.

— Es que todos los días lo invitamos a que nos acompañe, pero siempre nos responde eso.

Todas se quedan pensando en lo que su amiga de cabello rosado acababa de exponer. ¿Por qué Sasuke limpiaba tanto su casa? Podría ser algo obsesivo con la limpieza, pero su aspecto exterior, no ayudaba a hacerse una imagen de él limpiando todos los días. De pronto el grito de Ten Ten rompe el silencio.

— ¡Ya me acorde!

— ¿Qué te acodaste? — Consultan todas, al mismo tiempo.

— El otro día, mientras iba con Lee a comer, vi de casualidad algo que me llamo mucho la atención— Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica fue rodeada por todas.

— ¿Qué fue? — Indago la rubia, muy pendiente de lo que estuviera por decir.

— De un departamento, salió primero Hinata; cundo la vi pensé en saludarla, pero detrás de ella estaba Sasuke.

Gritos de exclamaciones llenaron la habitación, seguida de una fuerte exclamación, proveniente de la rubia.

— ¡Ven! Yo les había dicho que algo pasaba entre ellos dos.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que salgan junto de un departamento? — Cuestiona Sakura

— ¡Pues que más! — El volumen de voz de Ino, va en aumento conforme habla — ¡Que Sasuke-kun no está ocupado con la limpieza, sino con Hinata!

— ¿Ocupado con Hinata? — Pregunta Temari.

— ¡Así es!

— ¿Cómo que ocupada con Hinata? — Cuestiona Ten Ten, algo preocupada de la efusividad de la rubia ¿era necesario ponerse así?

— Estoy segura, que Sasuke-kun ya debe haber invitado a su casa a Hinata — Ante esa declaración, todas exclaman.

— ¿Hinata ayuda a Sasuke-kun a limpiar?

Todas la miradas terminan en Sakura, quien frunce su ceño ¿había dicho algo extraño?

— ¿En serio estas preguntando eso? — Ino la mira sorprendida.

— ¿Si? — Responde con dudas.

— Haber Sakura — Empieza Temari, la mayor de la chicas — ¿Alguna vez Naruto te invito a su casa?

— Si

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos?

— Bueno, la mayoría de las veces comemos algo o nos ponemos a ver la televisión.

— ¡¿Nada más?! — Grita Ten Ten asombrado y eso que ella había pensando que el héroe de la aldea era un gran pervertido.

— ¿Hay algo malo con eso? — Pregunta, otra vez, sin entender la sorpresa de todas.

— ¡Pongamos las cosas en claro Sakura! — Exclama Ino — ¿Qué crees que hacer un chico y una chica en su casa?

— ¡Pues no se! — Responde ahora molesta, ya que parecía que ella era la única que no entendía nada.

Ino resopla, se acerca al oído de Sakura, para hablarle en voz baja. Las otras observan como el rostro de la Haruno, se vuelve de color rojo fuerte.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Grita la chica.

— ¿Ahora entiendes lo que hacen Hinata y Sasuke-kun? — Le pregunta Ino — Dudo que ellos se pongan a tomar una taza de café.

— Para un momento Ino — La interrumpe la chica de Suna — ¿De dónde sacas que Sasuke y Hinata mantiene relaciones?

— Pues del hecho de que Sasuke-kun se queda en su casa a "limpiar" todos los días, y casualmente Ten Ten, vio a Hinata salir de su departamento.

— En realidad no sé si ese sea el departamento de Sasuke — Explica Ten Ten, pero es tanta la emoción de Ino, que directamente la ignora.

— ¡Yo ya lo sabía!

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — Pregunta la castaña

— Yo ya lo presentía desde hace mucho — La Yamanaka continua con su discurso, sin escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Ten Ten resopla y decido dejar de insistir con eso, ya que está segura que la otra no la escuchara.

— ¡Creo que exageras Ino! — Temari, la chica seria del grupo y la única que puede detener a la rubia, cuando esta se emociona — Estas haciendo conjeturas, sin tener alguna prueba.

— Ya Ten Ten dijo que los vio salir juntos de su departamento ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan Temari?

— Yo no dije…

— Es obvio que ambos ya son parejas — Ten Ten otra vez se ve interrumpida por la rubia.

— Pero eso no es una prueba real — Explica la de cuatro coletas, haciendo que Ino frunza el ceño — Haber, Ten Ten dice que los vio, pero ella acaba de decir que no conoce donde vive Sasuke; por lo cual puede significar que ese departamento no sea de él, e incluso pueda significar que ambos estaban visitando a alguien, o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué no dijiste que era el departamento de él? — Ten Ten siente una gota caer por su cabeza.

— Yo no dije que…

— ¡Entonces se los demostrare! — La castaña golpea con su mano, su cara ¿Ino dejaría por lo menos terminar sus frases, alguna vez?

— ¿Demostrar? — Temari la mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Si — Es la respuesta de la Yamanaka — Ustedes quieren pruebas, entonces yo se las mostrare.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pues fácil, mañana a la noche haré una reunión en el restaurant de yakiniku*, invitare a todos y eso incluye a Sasuke-kun y Hinata.

Las otras dos chicas se miran, ambas presienten que Ino se equivoca, pero las palabras seguras de ella, hacen que duden. Quizás sea verdad que ambos morochos tengan algo.

— ¿Sera que no me ve atractiva? — Las tres chicas miran, sin entender a Sakura, quien recién ha reaccionado.

Ahora aparte de averiguar, si Sasuke y Hinata tienen algo, tendrán que saber la razón por la cual Naruto no intento hace un movimiento sobre Sakura. Quien ahora duda ser atractiva para el rubio.

* * *

Sasuke, en lo profundo del bosque, se encuentra entrenando con su espada, mientras al mismo tiempo, intenta controlar su rinnegan. Ese día se encuentra solo, ya que Hinata tenía que asistir a una reunión del Clan.

Todo el lugar permanece en completo silencio, algo que le gusta mucho; pero esa paz es interrumpida, por la voz de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Teme!

Sasuke se gira hacia este, quien viene corriendo hasta él. Una vez esta frente a este, con una sonrisa le pasa una carta.

— ¿Y esto? — Pregunta, mirando el sobre blanco, decorado con una cinta morada.

— Una invitación

— ¿Invitación?

— Si, Ino la ha estado repartiendo y como no te encontraba, me dijo que te la diera, si te veía.

— ¿Por qué la invitación? — Cuestiona.

— Ella va a hacer una reunión en el restaurant de yakiniku.

— ¿Entonces por qué manda una carta?

— Yo que sé, ella me dijo que te la entregara nada más.

Sasuke vuelve a contemplar la carta, ¿una invitación? A él realmente no le da mucha emoción ser invitado a una fiesta, preparada por la Yamanaka, preferiría quedarse en su casa.

— Dudo que pueda ir — Responde, devolviendo la carta al rubio.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! — Naruto lo mira sin entender — ¡Tienes que venir!

— Ya te dije que no — Dicho eso, Sasuke se da la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir entrenando.

— ¡Ah no! — Exclama su amigo, dándole la vuelta y colocando el sobre, en la mano del pelinegro — Si no vas a ir, mejor díselo tú a Ino.

Antes que Sasuke, pueda protestar, el rubio desaparece en un santiamén, gracias a su teletransportación. Lanza un suspiro, mientras mira la carta. Él ya tomó la decisión de no ir y por nada del mundo le iría a dar sus razones a Ino. Tira la carta al suelo y continúa entrenando. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, empieza a sentir algo de curiosidad sobre lo que la rubia había escrito en la carta.

Levanta la invitación y abre el sobre, encontrándose con un papel adentro. Lo desdobla y se dispone a leer.

" _ **Querido Sasuke-kun"**_

Ya empezaba mal.

 _ **Quisiera invitarte a la reunión, que tengo planeada realizar mañana a la noche en el restaurant de yakiniku. Sé que esto es repentino, pero espero contar con tu presencia, ya que he notado que desde que saliste de cárcel muy pocas veces sales y quisiera que tomes esto como una oportunidad para que te vuelvas a integrar a nuestro grupo. Sé que tal vez no querrás venir, pero te digo que quien tuvo esta idea fue Hinata. Ella realmente desea que tú puedas volver a juntarte con todos nosotros, ya que aunque no lo creas, para nosotros tú aun eres nuestro camarada.**_

 _ **Espero que puedas venir.**_

 _ **PD: Hinata realmente espere que vengas.**_

" _¿A qué viene la última frase?"_ — Piensa, volviendo a leer lo último.

Tal vez nunca debió leer esa carta. Él sabía cuántas veces le había insistido la pelinegra, a que se junte más con Naruto y con los otros; pero es que él simplemente no se sentía cómodo. Sasuke, sabe perfectamente, que algunos de ellos aún no confiaban en él y es que tampoco los podía contradecir.

Él está seguro que si no hubiera leído la carta, seguro no iba, pero ahora que sabía que fue Hinata quien propuso invitarlo, empieza a dudar. Y es que la chica, desde que él salió de la cárcel, lo ha estado ayudando en todo.

Tanto, que el otro día lo había acompañado de buscar un departamento, para alquilar, que se encuentre cerca de la Torre del Hokage. Hinata estaba haciendo mucho por él, pero hasta el momento nunca le devolvió el favor.

— Tal vez deba ir — Murmura — Para agradecerle, lo mucho que hace por mí.

Con la decisión tomada, Sasuke continúa su entrenamiento.

* * *

Al otro lado de la aldea, más específicamente en la Mansión Hyuuga, se está llevando a cabo una reunión algo larga, para el gusto de Hinata, quien ya no siente sus pies, de estar tanto tiempo arrodillada. Ella desea que la reunión acabe de una vez, pero los ancianos parecen que no están de acuerdo con lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

— No me parece buena idea, Hiashi — Exclama el más viejo de todos — Nosotros debemos mantener los problemas del Clan para nosotros, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie más.

— No estoy diciendo que nos ayuden con nuestros problemas, sino que sería bueno contarle al Hokage, lo que haremos.

— ¡Pero eso es lo mismo que permitir que meta su nariz en nuestro asuntos!

Por lo que parecía, la reunión se iba a alargar más tiempo. Hinata mira a padre, quien mantiene su rostro inexpresivo. Todo esto había empezado desde que él había propuesto, que los asuntos de su Clan ya no sean secretos, sino que por lo menos el Hokage sepa de estos. De esta manera podría evitar que pasara de nuevo, lo que sucedió con Toneri. Recuerda que esa vez, como el peliblanco solo le mando una nota a él, pensó que ese era solamente un asunto que debía resolver el Clan solo; grave fue su error no comentarle nada al Hokage, sino de esa manera hubiera evitado que secuestraran a Hanabi y todo lo que aconteció luego.

— Yo…yo opino… lo mismo — Se animó a decir Hinata, en medio de su tartamudeo. El hecho que todos los ancianos la miren, le da vergüenza. Mientras su padre la mira asombrado de que haya hablado — Hokage-sama, es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

— Hinata-sama — Le habla el anciano mayor — Esto no va de que si es confiable o no, sino de que él no se meta en nuestro asuntos.

Ella lanza un suspiro, ya cansada de toda la situación. A ella no le gustaba discutir, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

Antes de que ella pueda responder, se escuchan unos golpes. Todos miran, a la sirvienta entrar al lugar.

— Hinata-sama, la buscan.

— Dile que está ocupada — Responde el anciano.

— No — Lo interrumpe Hiashi y mira a Hinata — Puedes ir.

— Gracias — Le dice la chica, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levanta, antes de que alguno de los presentes, se oponga y sale corriendo de la sala. Tal vez su padre había notado lo cansada que estaba por la reunión y es que de cualquier forma en que uno le explique a los ancianos, estos parecían no poder comprender o incluso que no querían entender de lo que hablaba su padre.

Una vez llego a la entrada, se encuentra con la figura esbelta de Ino.

— ¿Ino-san?

Al escuchar su nombre, la rubia se da la vuelta rápido, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, al darse cuenta que Hinata si estaba en casa.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! — Exclama — Como tardabas tanto, pensé que no estabas.

— No, recién estaba en una reunión.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te interrumpí?

— No, no interrumpiste nada importante — Miente la chica — ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

— Si, te quería invitar a una reunión que estoy por hacer en el restaurant de yakiniku.

— Habían pensado que hoy te reuniste, con las chicas en tu casa.

— SI nos reunimos, pero solo estábamos nosotras — Empieza a explicar — Nadie más pudo ir, ya que estaban ocupados y pensé en hacer una reunión mañana a la noche, ya que estoy segura que todos estarán desocupados.

— Ah ya veo, pero no sé si podré ir.

Si Hinata era sincera, ella realmente no deseaba ir a la reunion y es que el solo hecho de hacerlo de noche, significa que todo podría acabar en descontrol, mas conociendo a Kiba y a Ino, quienes exageraban cuando empezaban a beber.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Pregunta la rubia, sonando dolida por las palabras de la peliazul.

— Es que le prometí a Hanabi en ayudarla — En parte era verdad, Hanabi le había pedido su ayuda, pero solamente entrenarían por la mañana.

— ¡Oh! — Exclama la rubia decepcionada y entonces decide hacer su ataque — Y justo que Sasuke-kun había aceptado ir.

El nombre del chico de ojos negro, atrae la atención de Hinata. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sasuke iría a una fiesta con todos?

— ¿Sasuke-kun ira? — Pregunta

— Por supuesto — Miente Ino y es que en realidad, aún no sabe si el chico ira o no, solo sabe que le mando la invitación, la cual espera que lo convenza; pero que importa, una mentira blanca no afecta a nadie.

Hinata se pone a pensar detenidamente. Ella hacia mucho que le insistía a él, que se junte con los otros, pero siempre se negaba a hacer, entonces ¿cuál era la diferencia ahora? La curiosidad la empieza a carcomer por dentro. Mira a Ino decidida.

— Creo que si le digo a Hanabi, ella me entenderá.

Antes su respuesta, Ino sonríe. Su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke también vaya y de ahí empezaría el espectáculo. Ya verían las otras, que entre estos dos había algo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ino se levantó de buen humor y todo por que demostraría a su amigas, que ella tenía razón.

— Hoy te levantaste de buen humor — Comenta Sai, mientras ve a Ino tararear una canción.

— Algo así — Responde, terminando de fritar el huevo.

Luego de desayunar, se dispone a hacer una lista de las cosas que hara ese dia, como atender la florería, ir a reservar las mesas en el restaurant, y es que como todo había salido de improviso, ella no tiene nada.

— Me voy — Dice Sai.

— Que te vaya bien — Responde Ino, que se levanta y le da un beso rápido a su novio. Este sonríe y se dispone a irse — ¡No te olvides lo de esta noche!

— ¡Esta bien! — Grita el ninja, ya fuera de su casa.

Ino no podía ser más feliz, había conseguido un novio dulce y aparte de eso, ahora viven juntos, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. La idea de mudarse se debía al hecho, de que le dolía mucho estar tan sola en su casa. Lugar, donde están todos los recuerdos de su padre. Aun así, ella se sigue haciendo cargo de la floristería. Tal vez, cuando logre superar la muerte de su padre, le pida a Sai que volvieran juntos a su casa.

— ¡Tú puedes Ino! — Exclama dándose ánimos a sí misma. Ella no quiere deprimirse, justo recién empezada la mañana — Aun tiene muchas cosas que hacer en el día.

Con eso en mente, se dispone a terminar la lista de lo que necesita. Luego de hacerla, sale corriendo a la floristería. Trabaja durante unas horas, hasta que ve la figura de Sakura, seguida de Ten Ten y Temari.

— Ya voy con ustedes — Les grita, mientras termina de atender a su último cliente.

— Espero que no tardemos haciendo las compras — Dice Ten Ten.

— Yo tambien espero eso — Comenta Sakura — Pero conociendo a Ino.

— Tienes razon, estoy segura que tardaremos mucho — Dice Temari riéndose.

Al rato, Ino cierra la tienda y se reúne con las demás.

— ¡Entonces vamos de compras! — Exclama emocionada la rubia.

Ino, había reunido a todas, para que vayan juntas a comprar algo de ropa, ya que según ella le queda muy poca ropa pára utilizar; algo que es mentira. Mientras se dirigen hacia la primera tienda, Ino agarra del brazo a Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Sabes si Sasuke-kun ira a la reunión?

— Según Naruto, sí.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Grita

— Si, pero no es necesario que grites — Sakura se acaricia las orejas, el grito de Ino le rompió sus tímpanos — Yo también estoy sorprendida.

— Entonces, es obvio que yo tengo razón — La rubia habla con mucha seguridad, pero Sakura aún se sigue cuestionando.

— No sé si el hecho de que Sasuke-kun venga, quiere decir que le gusta Hinata — Empieza — Pero ¿estas segura que a Hinata le puede gustar?

— Por supuesto — Responde al instante.

— ¿Por qué esa seguridad? — La pelirosa fija su mirada en su amiga, extrañándose la seguridad con la que habla.

— Mira, ayer lo comprobé.

— ¿Comprobaste?

— Al principio Hinata se negó venir a la fiesta, pero en el momento que mencione que Sasuke-kun iría, ella cambio mágicamente de opinión.

— ¿En serio?

— Así como escuchaste — Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la Yamanaka — Es obvio que ellos son algo.

Sakura mira con preocupación, a su no cree que este mal si es que Hinata y Sasuke se gustan. Sino el hecho de no conocer realmente lo que piensa Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaba si a Hinata le gustaba Sasuke, pero a este no? La pelinegra ya había sufrido con el rechazo de Naruto, como para ser rechazada otra vez. O lo peor, ¿si a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata y esta no correspondía sus sentimientos? Ella lanza un suspiro, si por lo menos, alguno de los dos, expresara lo que piensa o siente, todo esto sería más fácil.

Luego de un rato entrando en la tienda de ropa y empiezan a ver las prendas, que están en las perchas. De pronto Ino encuentra un vestido rosado, la cual le parece que le quedaría bien a Ten Ten. Pero cuando se da la vuelta para hablarle, se da cuenta que esta no está por ninguna parte.

— ¿Ten Ten? — Pregunta, llamando la atención de todas — ¿La vieron?

— Pensé que había entrado con nosotras — Comenta Temari.

Que extraño que la castaña se haya separado de ellas, las tres se disponen a salir a buscarla, pero antes de hacer siquiera un paso, la ven a su amiga correr hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunta Sakura, preocupada por la expresión de Ten Ten.

— Estaba por entrar, pero vi a lo lejos a Hinata.

— ¿Y por qué no la llamaste? — La interrumpe Ino, viendo que ella esta sola

— ¡Es que ella no está sola!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Esta vez Temari, se muestra curiosa.

— Chicas agárrense — Sakura frunce su ceño ante sus palabras — Salí afuera, y primero vi a Hinata, así que decidí acercarme, pero mientras salía, pude distinguir la figura de un hombre.

— ¡Responde de una vez, quien es! — Exclama exasperada Ino.

— ¡Ella está hablando con Sasuke!

Sus amigas, se asombran y cuando menos se dan cuenta, la rubia corre hacia la entrada de la tienda, seguro para comprobarlo con sus ojos. Las demás la siguen. Se colocan en un lugar estratégico, en la tienda, de manera que pueden ver a Hinata y Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo que ellos no puedan verlas.

Ambos chicos, mantienen una distancia prudente entre ambos y por lo que se ve, están hablando muy animadamente, bueno solo Hinata, quien mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No escucho nada — Se queja Sakura.

— Sakura — La llama Ino — No es necesario escuchar, es obvio lo que están hablando.

— ¿Tu sabes de que hablan? — Temari, levanta una ceja.

— Por supuesto — Contesta. Con su dedo señala a Hinata y Sasuke — Sasuke seguro le está diciendo, que acepto ir a la fiesta por ella. A lo que Hinata le responde que escuchar eso la hace muy feliz…

— Disculpen — Las ninjas, miran a la vendedora, quien había interrumpido a Ino — ¿Ya encontraron lo que buscaban?

— Lo encontraremos, si usted no estorba.

— ¡Ino! — La reta Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me deja ver en paz el espectáculo.

— Disculpe — Continua la Haruno, ignorando a Ino — Denos unos minutos y ya escogeremos.

— Esta bien — Responde la vendedora, intentando controlarse — Llámenme si necesitan algo.

— Si, si, si

En el momento que se retira, las tres chicas miran enojadas a Ino, quien se justifica que ella había interrumpido, justo en un momento importante. Y en parte tiene razón, ya que cuando se disponen a ver a la pareja, se asustan al ver como ambos continúan caminando. Sin poder contener la curiosidad que siente, sale de la tienda y empieza a seguirlos.

Sus amigas, sorprendidas, la siguen. Las cuatros chicas continúan caminando detrás de los dos morochos. Mientras ellas intentan que ninguno de ellos se dé cuenta que lo están siguiendo.

Los dos chicos se encuentran entretenidos en su charla.

— Que bueno que vayas a la reunión — Le dice Hinata, con una sonrisa.

Hinata, luego del entrenamiento que tuvo con Hanabi, decidió darle una sorpresa a su hermana, por lo que se dirigió hacia la tienda de dango, encontrándose de casualidad con Sasuke, quien estaba yendo a encontrase con Kakashi, quien lo invito a comer. Ya que ambos lugares, quedan en la misma dirección, decidieron hacerse compañía.

— Aunque no sé si sea buena idea — Contesta Sasuke.

— Es buena idea — El chico la mira — Sasuke-kun, de esa manera todos ellos se darán cuenta que cambiaste para bien, así que estoy segura que todo volverá a ser como antes.

— Quien sabe — Responde — Además, aun no estoy seguro de quedarme por mucho tiempo en la aldea.

— ¿Tienes pensado irte?

Sasuke mira a Hinata, quien frunce levemente su ceño.

— No se…— Es la única respuesta que le da.

A veces él tiene ganas de irse, pero en el momento que se encuentra con la peliazul, empieza a dudar de su debería irse o quedarse. Aunque ni él mismo entiendo, por qué duda tanto. Cuando está a punto de explicarle algo, se siente observado, por instinto se da la vuelta.

En ese mismo momento, las cuatro chicas, se esconden, asustadas que el chico las haya visto.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestiona Hinata, al verlo darse vuelta.

— Nada

Ambos continúan su camina, pero él aún sigue sintiendo que alguien los persigue, por lo que decide, separarse de Hinata y encarar a quien los esté siguiendo.

— Sabes me olvide de algo

Hinata, mira extraña a Sasuke y es que ella siempre lo vio como alguien centrado, así que se olvidara de algo le parece extraño. Pero prefiere no hacer comentarios al respecto.

— Ya veo, entonces nos vemos en la noche.

— Nos vemos

El chico, se da la vuelta, mientras ella continúa su camino. Por otra parte, Ino y las otras empiezan a correr hacia atrás, en el momento que ven que ambos morochos se separan y Sasuke vuelve por el mismo camino.

Las cuatros se esconden en un pasillo, angosto, que se encuentra entre dos tiendas, rogando por que el chico pase, sin prestarles atención; pero obviamente fue todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

Las chicas, se asustan al escuchar la gruesa voz del chico. Todas lo miran con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero solo se encuentra el rostro inexpresivo del chico.

— ¡No es lo que piensa Sasuke-kun! — La única en animarse a hablarle es Sakura.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que pienso? — Cuestiona.

Ino, le pega un codazo a la pelirosa, ya que ella misma las había delatado.

— Igual no me importa lo que hagan — Explica el Uchiha — Pero les recomiendo, que si me siguen, ya saben las consecuencias.

Todas se asustan, debido a que Sasuke se mostró muy serio cuando dijo su amenaza. El chico se va, sin decirles una palabra más.

— Es solo amenaza — Dice Sakura, ganándose la mira sorprendida de sus amigas.

— ¿Solo una amenaza? yo lo escuche muy serio — Comenta Ten Ten, quien aún no termina de confiar en Sasuke.

— Estoy segura — Asegura la chica de ojos jade — Lo conozco.

— Igual ya no necesitamos seguirlo — Dice Ino.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Sakura

— Porque ya sabemos más sobre su relación con Hinata.

— Si es que tienen una — Agrega Ten Ten.

— ¡Shh! — La calla la rubia — Ahora la cuestión es que gracias a Sasuke me di cuenta la razon por la cual los dos niegan tener una relación.

— ¿Y cuál es esa razón? — Interviene Temari.

— Al parecer Hinata quedo en encontrarse con Sasuke-kun — Todas asiente — Pero en el momento que él se dio cuenta que lo estábamos siguiendo, se separó de ella y vino a encararnos y nos dijo que nunca lo sigamos.

— Bueno eso es normal — Justifica Temari.

— Si, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces?

— El punto es que Sasuke-kun nos amenazó, para que no lo sigamos, debido a que su relación con Hinata es algo prohibido.

Un silencio se hace presente entre ellas, ninguna sabe cómo contestarle a la rubia. Esa frase había sonado tan dramática, además ni que fueran Romeo y Julieta.

— ¿Prohibido por quién? — Temari, es la única que se atreve a preguntar.

— Y más que seguro que por el padre de Hinata. Ustedes saben lo estricto que es el Clan Hyuuga — Todas vuelven a asentir — Estoy segura que su padre, no quiere que ella salga con un ex convicto, que además durante un tiempo estuvo en el libro bingo.

— Por favor, no agregues eso — La interrumpe Sakura.

— Lo que sea — Dice Ino — El punto es que ¿ustedes recuerdan la razón por la cual Hinata, no pudo venir el día de ayer?

— Por una reunión de su clan — Contesta la castaña.

— Exacto.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Sencillo Temari, Hinata seguro le estaba pidiendo a su padre, permiso para salir con Sasuke-kun.

Las chicas exclaman de asombro. Lo que Ino plantea, no suena tan descabellado. Ya que saben, a través de los relatos de Hinata, que su padre es alguien muy estricto, en cuanto a las normas del Clan.

— Además es un Uchiha — Agrega con seguridad Ino.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? — La Haruno, la mira sin entender.

— Que seguro sus clanes nunca se llevaron bien — Explica.

— Nunca escuche que se llevaran mal — Acota Sakura, recordando lo que leyó sobre los clanes de la aldea.

— Yo tampoco — Acota Ten Ten.

— ¡Lo que sea! — Vuelve a gritar Ino, haciendo que las otras la miren mal — Lo siento — Susurra — El punto, es que seguro que el padre de Hinata se esté interponiendo en su relación con Sasuke-kun. Así que eso quiere decir, que ellos se están encontrando a escondidas.

— Ahí se explicaría la razón por la cual Hinata, salía del departamento de Sasuke — Expone Temari — Pero aun así, no hay muchas pruebas que lo demuestren.

— ¿Cómo que no hay pruebas? — Ino se muestra indignada.

— Ino, hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha dicho son más que simples conjeturas que tú haces, Hinata no ha dicho explícitamente "estoy saliendo con Sasuke o algo así"

— ¡Porque nunca lo dirá! — Explica la rubia — Recuerden a su padre.

— Pues si no dice nada, eso también puede significar que no hay nada

— Esta bien — Dice de repente Ino, ya cansada de que nadie le cree — Por ahora no me crean, pero cuando empiece la reunión ustedes se darán cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad.

Todas miran con duda a la rubia, quien luego de observar a Hinata y a Sasuke, se encuentra más convencida de lo que piensa. Ahora solo tendría que demostrarles a sus amigas, que ella no está equivocada y de paso hacer que ellos mismos admitan su relación frente a todos, así de esa manera ella los ayudara.

— ¡Ya se! — Exclama la rubia, mientras caminan de vuelta a la tienda de ropa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta su amiga de cabello rosado.

— Hay que hacer que ayudarlo a que tengan sus tiempos a solas.

— Si es que tiene una relación, dudo que a Sasuke-kun le guste que intervengan.

— Pero estoy segura que Hinata estará feliz.

— Si es que tienen una relación — Vuelve a comentar Ten Ten.

— Así que tengo la idea que en el yakiniku estén los dos sentamos en la misma mesa — Propone, ignorando el comentario de Ten Ten

— Como tú digas — Responden las chicas.

Todas vuelven a la tienda, en donde Ino termino comprando como 5 prendas, mientras que Sakura y Temari solo dos, y Ten Ten solo una. Luego cada uno se despide, para dirigirse a sus casas, para prepararse.

* * *

Horas después Hinata ya estaba preparada para la irse al yakiniku, vistiendo una larga pollera, una camiseta manga cortas y una campera, viste algo sencillo, ya que la será una simple reunión.

Luego de despedirse de su padre y de su hermana se dispone a ir al restaurant. A lo lejos ve a Shino y a Kiba caminar hacia el lugar.

— ¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!

Ambos se dan la vuelta, al escuchar la voz de Hinata llamarlos. Se detienen y esperan a que ella los alcance. Se saludan y continúan su trayecto.

— ¿Qué tal les fue en su última misión? — Pregunta Hinata.

Kiba y Shino, habían ido a una misión a dejarle un pergamino importante al señor feudal del fuego. Siendo que habían regresado ayer a la noche.

— Bien — Responde Kiba

— Fue una misión de lo más sencilla — Acota Shino.

Hinata no había podido ir, debido a la reunión de su Clan.

— Que bueno.

Mientras continúan el trayecto, ellos le cuentan más detalles de la misión. Es entonces que la chica se da cuenta que Akamaru no está por ningún lado.

— Está durmiendo en casa — Le explica — Luego de la misión, mi sobrino ha estado jugando con él, y bueno él ya no tiene la mismas energías que antes.

— Pobrecito — Comenta Hinata — Por cierto, eso me recuerda…

Los tres llegan a la entrada del restaurant de yakiniku, Shino entra, pero los otros dos se quedan justo enfrente de la puerta, interrumpiendo el paso a la gente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le pregunta.

— Como no pude ir a ver a visitarlos y dudo que pueda ir por un tiempo, debido a las reuniones de Clan, traje unos dulces que quiero que le des a Akamaru.

— ¿En serio?

— Si — Dice, mientras de su bolso saca una bolsa con dulces especiales para perros.

— ¡Gracias Hinata! — Exclama el chico, mientras la abraza — Akamaru se pondrá muy feliz.

— De nada — Responde en risas la chica.

Los dos se encuentran abrazados, hasta que escuchan una voz gruesa, la cual los sorprende a los dos.

— ¿Se pueden mover?

Hinata se suelta rápido de Kiba, con el rostro colorado. Ambos miran al propietario de la voz y se encuentra con el rostro inexpresivo de Uchiha Sasuke.

— Podrías ser más delicado — Escuchan que retan al Uchiha.

Atrás del azabache, se encuentra Naruto, quien mira con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

— ¡No te preocupes Naruto-kun! — Exclama Hinata — Fue nuestra culpa quedarnos parados aquí.

Sasuke mira a Hinata y nota que está aún sigue algo sonrojada. Luego dirige su mirada a Kiba, quien lo observa con el ceño fuertemente marcado.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? — Le pregunta el chico perro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Contraataca.

Hinata mira con preocupación, como Sasuke y Kiba se miran con odio. Ella realmente no entiende, porque razón ellos dos no se pueden llevar bien.

— Ya no peleen — Los interrumpe el rubio, colocándose en medio de los dos — Recuerden que estamos en un lugar público, agregando que si se pelean Ino se pondrá furiosa, además están asustando a Hinata.

Ambos dirigen sus miradas a la nombrada, quien mira todo con preocupación.

— ¡Ah está bien! — Exclama Kiba, mientras entra al restaurant.

— Discúlpenlo — Dice Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— No te preocupes — Le dice Naruto — Sasuke también tiene la culpa.

— A mí no me metas.

Las palabras provocan la risa en el rubio, quien entra adentro, mientras murmura un "nunca cambiara"

Los dos morochos se miran y se saludan. Hinata había pensado en la posibilidad de que Sasuke nunca aparezca, pero se había equivocado. Aunque su reconciliación con sus compañeros, no empezó muy bien, ya que aún se nota que Kiba sigue enojado con él. Lanza un suspiro, ahora tendría que hablar con su amigo.

Los dos entran al mismo tiempo y se dan cuentan que todos la mayoría ya llegaron. Shikamaru y Chouji se encuentran charlando con Temari, mientras Naruto saluda a Sakura, Sai e Ino. Al parecer aún faltaban que llegaran Ten Ten y Lee

— Cuando lleguen Ten Ten y Lee, nos iremos a sentar — Explica Ino.

Todos aceptan lo que dice la chica y continúan sus charlas.

— Espero que tengan jugo — Comenta Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke la mire fijamente, como si le preguntara el porqué de su comentario — Yo soy mala cuando se trata de alcohol — Explica — Además a mi padre no le gusta que tome.

— Te entiendo — Comenta él.

— ¿Tu no bebes alcohol?

— Si, pero no me gusta mucho; además que mañana quiero ir a entrenar, si tengo resaca sería malo.

— Te entiendo — Dice ella riendo suavemente — La primera vez que tome, al día siguiente tenía que entrenar con Hanabi y por la resaca termine perdiendo todo el tiempo.

Mientras los dos chicos, hablan tranquilamente sobre las resacas y los entrenamientos, tres chicas miran fijamente la escena.

— ¿Qué les dije? — Pregunta Ino a sus amigas — Se nota que ellos dos tienen algo.

— Yo solo veo que están hablando — Comenta Temari, seria.

— Si, pero no te das cuenta que Hinata pocas veces habla con los chicos, a no ser que sea Kiba o Shino.

— En eso tiene razón Ino — Acota Sakura

— ¿En qué tiene razón?

Las chicas se asustan al escuchar una voz detrás de ellas. Se dan la vuelta y se topan con Naruto..

— Nada que te importe — Le responde Ino.

Las dos rubias se alejan, dejando a Sakura con Naruto.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Cuestiona el rubio

— Nada — Responde su novia — Una tontera de Ino, ya sabes.

Naruto decide hacerle caso a Sakura.

— Sakura-chan — La chica lo mira — Dime ¿mañana estas ocupada?

— No, tengo el día libre del hospital

— Entonces te invito a una cita, ya sabes cómo mañana es tu cumpleaños — Explica, mientras se sonroja levemente.

— Por supuesto, si para eso pedí el día libre mañana — Le contesta la pelirosa — Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños junto a la persona más importante que tengo, ósea tú Naruto

Luego de decirle eso, el rubio no puede evitar emocionarse con sus palabras y sin pensarlo se acerca y le da un beso en la boca. Algo que sorprende a Sakura, quien le corresponde, hasta que escucha a alguien toser. Avergonzada, empuja a Naruto y le pega en la cabeza.

— ¡Baka! — Grita roja de vergüenza, ganándose risas de parte de sus amigas.

— ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que nosotros estamos aquí? — Cuestiona Kiba, mirando con asco a la pareja.

— Parece que no, ya que ellos dos están concentrados en el tacto de sus labios — Explica Shino, que se gana la mirada interrogante de todos.

Las palabras de Shino, no hacen más que colocar más roja a Sakura, quien mira enojada como el rubio, que se refriega la cabeza. Lanza un suspiro y pensando que Naruto nunca cambiaria, coloca su mano en su cabeza y le acaricia.

— Baka — Susurra ella, ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de su rubio.

Mientras ellos dos están concentrados en ellos, la chica de cabello azul, mira incomoda la situación y es que una parte en ella, le sigue gustando el chico de ojos celeste. Sasuke dándose cuenta de la mirada de Hinata, hace un comentario

— Son unos tontos

Hinata mira a Sasuke, quien a su vez la observa detenidamente.

— Solo están muy enamorados — Dice ella — Sabes, a veces me siento incomoda, cuando ellos demuestran lo cariñosos que son — Confiesa — Pero luego veo la sonrisa de Naruto-kun y pienso que esto es lo mejor que le pudo suceder. Se nota que él es muy feliz.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? — Se pone a pensar detenidamente en la pregunta de Sasuke — Soy feliz — Responde al fin — Tengo a mi familia a mi lado, tengo grandes amigos y además…— La chica baja la mirada y sin pensarlo empieza a jugar con sus dedos; para luego elevar la cabeza y fijar su vista en el rostro inexpresivo del Uchiha — Tengo tu amistad.

Hinata sonríe suavemente, mientras Sasuke se queda mudo, sin saber que contestar. Lo que dice la Hyuuga es verdad, ya que ella agradece mucho haber forjado una amistad con él. Sasuke, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Kiba, era un chico callado que sabía escucharte e incluso dar concejos. Ella sabía que podía recurrir a él. Los dos se quedan viéndose durante un largo rato, llamando la atención de Ino, quien se emociona.

— Tal vez debí apostar algo con las chicas — Comenta en voz baja.

Mientras Ino observa la interacción de los dos morochos, sus amigas se encuentran entretenidas en sus propios asuntos. Temari intenta conversar con Shikmaru, quien a su vez intenta que Chouji no se vaya a sentar, sin que antes Ino diga que pueden hacerlo. Por otro lado, Sakura y Sai intentan saber a donde la llevara a comer Naruto. En cuento a Shino y a Kiba, ellos dos hablan sobre la última misión que realizaron. En conclusión, nadie prestaba atención a la pareja de morochos, salvo la rubia.

— ¡Chicos!

Todos se giran hacia la entrada, donde una Ten Ten agitada habla a duras penas.

— Disculpen la tardanza, es que Lee tenía que si o si hacer una 2.000 lagartijas

— Lo siento — Se disculpa el chico verde.

— No importa — Exclama Ino — Ahora si podemos entrar.

Todos la siguen, ella esta vez había reservado dos mesas, un frente a la otra. Cada uno se empieza a sentar, pero cuando le toca a Hinata y a Sasuke, la rubia los intercepta; estos la miran sin entender.

— Disculpen chicos, pero somos muchos, así que ustedes se sentaran en esa mesa — Les explica, señalando la otra mesa.

Ambos miran la mesa, donde están todos, y a su parecer ellos dos si entran ahí. Vuelven la vista a la rubia, quien sigue en la misma posición, sin dejar que ellos se puedan sentar.

— Yo veo que aún hay espacio — Dice Sasuke.

— Si, pero así estaríamos amontonados y dudo que ustedes quieran estar apretados.

Esas palabras convencen un poco a los dos chicos, quienes coinciden en el hecho de no querer quedarse muy apegado a otra persona.

— Si quieren yo me siento con Hinata — Interviene Kiba, mientras se levanta.

Pero antes que pueda pararse completamente, una fuerte pisada, proveniente de parte de Ino, impide que pueda continuar. Hinata mira preocupada a su compañero, quien de la nada, se empezó a quejar.

— Ahora vayan para allá — Dice Ino, mientras los empuja a la otra mesa.

— No es necesario que empujes — Dice Sasuke, molesto que la rubia lo empuje.

— Lo siento — Dice esta, algo nerviosa y dejando de empujarlos.

— No te disculpe Ino-san — Le dice Hinata, dándole una sonrisa.

Ino, mira a la Hyuuga, pero sin contestarle, se retira a la otra mesa. Ambos azabaches, se quedan en silencio y sin decir palabras se sientan, uno frente al otro.

Mientras ellos se encuentran callados, en la otra mesa, Kiba se empieza a quejar.

— ¿Por qué Hinata tiene que sentarse con Sasuke?

— Porque no hay espacio aquí — Justifica Ino.

— Pero si aquí sobra mucho espacio — Comenta Naruto, señalando un espacio vacio a su lado.

— ¡Que no hay más espacio! — Exclama Ino.

— Ok — Es lo único que atina a decir el rubio, quien mira con el ceño fruncido a Sakura, se encuentra al frente suyo, como preguntándole que le pasa a la rubia. Este solamente recibe una sonrisa de disculpa por parte de ella.

Ino dispuso que las chicas se sienten en el mismo lugar, mientras que los varones frente a ellas, de esa manera ella les puede hablar a sus amigas, sin que sus amigos las escuchen.

— Ahora es momento de observar detenidamente sus movimientos — Susurra la rubia.

Todas las chicas ponen atención a la actitud de los azabaches, quienes aún están callados. Entonces es Hinata quien empieza a hablar, siendo seguido por Sasuke, quien le responde. De pronto ellas se sorprenden, ya que la peliazul se sonroja.

— No escucho nada — Se queja Sakura.

— Sakura — La llama Ino — No es necesario escuchar, es obvio lo que están hablando.

— ¿Tu sabes de que hablan? — Temari, levanta una ceja.

— Por supuesto — Contesta — Sasuke seguro le está diciendo, que esta bella esta noche, por esa razón ella se sonrojo.

Sakura, ante las palabras de Ino, no puede evitar escupir el agua que estaba tomando. Todos la miran sorprendidos.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? — Cuestiona su novio, que le pasa una servilleta para que se limpie.

— Si — Responde a duras penas, aceptando la servilleta.

Mientras se limpia, mira con el ceño fruncido a Ino.

— Dudo que Sasuke-kun diga ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Celosa? — Cuestiona la rubia, riéndose.

— No es eso, es solo que no puedo imaginarme a Sasuke-kun diciendo esas palabras. A duras penas se disculpó con nosotros — Comenta, haciendo referencia a Naruto y a ella.

— Bueno, puede ser que no haya dicho eso, pero ¿por qué razón Hinata se sonrojaría?

— Ni idea — Responde Sakura.

Mientras ellas debaten, en la otra mesa los dos morochos, se disponen a romper el silencio.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, por mi culpa terminaste sentado aquí conmigo — Comenta Hinata.

— ¿Por tu culpa? — Cuestiona Sasuke.

— Si — Es la única respuesta que da la chica, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que es lo único que puede explicar, la razón por la cual Ino-san nos mandó a sentarnos aquí, cuando se nota que si entramos en esa mesa. Ella debe estar enojada conmigo.

— Te equivocas — Dice el chico, haciendo que ella lo mire — Creo que el que tiene la culpa soy yo y tu terminaste arrastrada conmigo.

— No digas esas cosas.

— Pero es la verdad Hinata — Responde serio — Ninguno de ellos, salvo Naruto, Sakura y tú, confían en mí, y yo no los puedo culpar de eso; hice las cosas mal.

— ¡Pero no es así! — Asegura la peliazul — Si fuera de esa manera, Ino-san nunca te hubiera invitado, además el único que está molesto es Kiba-kun, pero eso es porque aún no ha podido entablar una charla contigo, que estoy segura que si hablan las coas se aclararan y se llevaran bien — De pronto la voz de ella baja de volumen — Pero no quisieras que pensaras que debido a tu pasado, está bien que te separen de los demás — Levanta su mirada hacia el chico — Sasuke-kun, somos humanos y es normal equivocarse, además tu reconoces lo que hiciste mal y ya pagaste, al cumplir tu condena.

Esto último lo dice, regalándole una suave sonrisa, algo que desconcierta mucho al Uchiha.

— Eres una buena persona…

Las palabras del chico quedan en el aire y Hinata no puede contestar, debido a que en el rostro de Sasuke aparece una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no la puede llegar a apreciar sus compañeros de la otra mesa. Sintiendo su rostro caliente, la chica agacha rápido la mirada; por una extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir de manera acelerada.

— No es tan así... — Dice avergonzada.

— Es la verdad — Dice el chico, ahora volviendo a adoptar su expresión seria — De todas las personas, has sido tu quien más me ha ayudado.

— Eso es lo que se hace por un amigo ¿no?

— Así es — Contesta.

Sasuke agradece mucho que lo hayan sentado junto a Hinata, ya que para él sería muy incómodo estar con otro, que no sea ella, Sakura o Naruto. La chica había logrado, que él la llegue a apreciar mucho, en especial por ser alguien tranquila, que nunca juzga a la gente. Aún recuerda, cuando ella le pidió, que después que salga de la cárcel, si se podían ver; Él había tenido la idea de buscarla y encontrara por casualidad en la calle, pero ella se le adelanto. Recordar todo esto, hace que se ría.

— ¡Se está riendo! — Exclama, en un susurro Ino.

Sus amigas dirigen su mirada a la mesa continua y la escena que ven las sorprende. Por un lado Hinata, que sigue algo colorada, mirando la mesa, mientras que en el rostro de Sasuke, se logra distinguir una sonrisa.

— ¡Es el fin del mundo!

El fuerte grito llamo la atención de todos, incluida la de los dos azabaches. Todos miran sorprendidos a Naruto, quien se encuentra parado señalando hacia su mejor amigo. Como un rayo, la Haruno se levanta y colocando su mano en su hombro, logra hacer que se vuelva a sentar el rubio.

Todos se quedan mudos, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Qué le paso a Naruto-kun? — Cuestiona Hinata.

— Ni idea — Responde Sasuke, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Por su parte la pelirosa, intenta no voltear la mirada hacia la otra mesa, ya que siente la pesada mirada de Sasuke, posada sobre ella. Esta segura que quiere una explicación.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Ino se muestra muy molesta con el rubio

— ¿Por qué gritaste? — Cuestiona Shikamaru

— ¡Es que Shikamaru vi la cosa más extraña del mundo!

— ¿Qué cosa? — Vuelve a consultar.

— ¡Sasuke estaba sonriendo!

— ¡¿Eh?! — Gritan todos, mientras dirigen su mirada hacia la otra mesa.

Pero en el instante que miran a la otra mesa y se topan con los ojos inexpresivos del último Uchiha, todos desvían la mirada. El azabache presiente que todos están hablando sobre él pero la pregunta era ¿de qué? Y más importante ¿no podían ser más sutiles?

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama la chica, frente a él — ¿Por qué todos miran hacia acá?

— Ni idea — Responde

Sasuke observa detenidamente a cada uno, de los de la otra mesa, nota que quienes están más nerviosas son las chicas. Las cuales casualmente lo siguieron el día de ayer, cuando estaba con Hinata.

" _¿Hinata?"_ — Piensa.

Entonces recuerda las palabras que recién le acaba de decir la ojiperla, sobre quien lo invito a la fiesta. Que él recuerda, la carta que le mando Ino, quien realmente lo invito fue ella y no la Yamanaka. Vuelve la vista y la fija en la rubia, quien evita a toda costa mirarlo.

— Hinata, recién me acabas de decir que por el hecho de que Ino me invito a esta reunión, quiere decir que ella me acepta como un miembro más de Konoha ¿verdad?

— Así es — Contesta la chica — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que pensé que quien le había dicho que me invite, habías sido tú.

— ¿Yo? — La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la azabache, le da la pauta a Sasuke, para entender que Hinata poco tenía que ver con la carta que la rubia le mando — Ni siquiera sabía que Ino haría una reunión, y recién ayer a la tarde me entere.

— Ya veo

Ahora todo era más claro para Sasuke, quien logro comprender la última frase que puso Ino en su carta. Al parecer la rubia sospecha que hay algo entre Hinata y él, por tal razón los sentó a los dos solos y justamente en una mesa, la cual puede ver todo desde su posición. Pero entonces recuerda, a Kiba, quien se enojó con él y que había expresado querer sentarse con Hinata, pero que la ojiazul, lo interrumpió. Con la idea de acabar todo esto, de una vez por todas, se le ocurre un plan. Él le daría lo que la rubia quería ver.

Mientras Sasuke saca sus conclusiones e inventa un plan, todos los demás se encuentran pendientes a las acciones del Uchiha.

— Yo nunca he visto a Sasuke sonreír — Comenta Chouji, rompiendo el silencio.

— Yo menos y agradezco no haberlo visto — Acota Kiba — Estoy seguro que me hubiera asustado.

— Pero el problema aquí no es si sonríe o no, sino el por que

Todos miran a Shikamaru; los varones piensan que él tiene razón, mientras sus las chicas se ponen nerviosas, ya que ellas decidieron mantener todo eso en secreto, debido a que conocían las grandes bocotas que tienen Naruto, Sai, Lee, Kiba e incluso Chouji.

— A mí se me ocurre una razón — Expone Shino.

Todos miran al chico bicho, algo sorprendidos, ya que se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí también.

— ¿Cuál es esa Shino? — Cuestiona Kiba.

El chico de gafas oscuras, hace una pausa, para generar suspenso en la gente. Pero el silencio se hace un poco prolongado, por lo que sus amigos lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya dilo de una vez! — Gritan Naruto y Kiba, ya exasperados de esperar.

— Ah sí…— El mira a cada uno — Sasuke al parecer esta…

— ¿Esta? — Repiten todos.

— Enamorado de Hinata.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ya que ninguno hace ningún movimiento, así como se quedan callados; hasta que uno de ellos pega el grito en el cielo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grita Kiba.

— Para mí no solo es eso — Interviene Ino, haciendo que todos la miren —Sino que en realidad ambos han estado saliendo, desde que Sasuke salió de la cárcel.

— No suena descabellado — Acota, al fin Shikamru.

— ¿Cómo que no es descabellado? — Cuestiona Kiba — Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, ese tipo dudo que pueda a amar a alguien más, que al él mismo; además dudo que Hinata quiera salir con él.

— A ver Kiba, primero tranquilízate — Empieza el chico Nara — Segundo, lo que dice Shino no suena descabellado, ya que el mismo Sasuke escapo de la cárcel, con tal de ayudar a Hinata.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntan Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Ten Ten y Temari, al mismo tiempo. Casualmente los chicos que no fueron a la luna.

— Esto es algo que mantuvimos en secreto, debido a que podía perjudicar a Sasuke-kun, pero la verdad es que este escapo de la cárcel para ir a ayudarnos a pelear contra Toneri — Explica Sakura.

— ¡¿Y recién nos cuentan?! — Ino no puede creer que su amiga le haya ocultado algo tan importante, aunque si eso es verdad, entonces ella si tenía razón en todo.

— Lo sentimos — Se disculpa Sakura.

— Pero eso no es lo importante aquí — Interrumpe Shino — Sino el hecho de que Sasuke se ha enamorado de Hinata y quizás Ino tenga razón, en eso de que estén saliendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Le pregunta Chouji.

— Por que Hinata ha estado rara, desde hace unos días.

— No lo puedo creer — Comenta Naruto, mirando a la chica de ojos jade —Nunca se me ocurrió que ellos dos puedan estar saliendo.

— ¡Es imposible! — Contradice Kiba, quien se empieza a molestar, con el hecho de pensar que Hinata pueda salir con ese engreído — ¡Hinata no puede salir con un tipo así!

— ¡Eh! — Naruto se levanta molesto, debido a las palabras del castaño — ¡No hables mal de Sasuke! Él es un buen tipo ahora.

— Naruto tiene razón — Sakura, decide intervenir, molesta que Kiba hablara así de su amigo.

— Como si le creyera — Contesta.

El ambiente se empieza a poner pesado, debido que Kiba mira enojado a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes osaban defender a ese tipo que pensaba corromper a su mejor amiga, la cual al ser tan inocente, no se da cuenta de las verdades intenciones del Uchiha. De pronto la pelea se ve interrumpida, por la voz de Shino.

— Está haciendo un movimiento.

En el momento que dice eso, todas las miradas se posan en la pareja de morochos y con asombro ven como Sasuke acerca su mano al cabello de Hinata y lo acaricia.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Susurra Ino, más que emocionada.

— Maldito — Exclama Kiba, quien no se puede controlar y se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia la otra mesa.

Hinata, dirige su mirada a compañero de equipo, quien se nota está furioso.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — El Inuzuka se enfrenta a Sasuke, quien no se inmuta con su grito. En cambio Hinata lo mira sorprendida.

Todos pensando que tal vez los dos empiecen a pelear, deciden intervenir. El primero que se interpone entre ellos dos es Naruto, quien mira enojado a Kiba.

— ¿Por qué te pones de esa forma? Sasuke no le ha hecho nada malo.

— Por supuesto que sí, él estaba…— El chico perro se detiene a pensar que decir, ya que lo único que él vio fue cuando Sasuke alzo su mano hacia la cabeza de Hinata.

— Quitándole una hoja de su cabello — Agrega Sasuke, tranquilo.

— ¡Eso! Quitándole una hoja de su… ¿Qué? — Kiba se detiene abruptamente, y mira sin entender a Sasuke. Este a su vez levanta su mano y muestra una hoja verde.

— Sasuke-kun, me estaba quitando una hoja que tenía en el cabello — Explica Hinata.

— Ah…— Kiba se queda sin palabras, ya que había pensado mal — Bien, creo que es hora de irme — Dice mientras se mira la muñeca, la cual ni tiene ningún reloj.

— Antes que te vayas Kiba, creo que es necesario aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas — La voz de Shino, impide la huida del chico perro. El Aburame mira a Sasuke y le pregunta directamente — ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

La ojiperla solo atina a abrir enorme sus ojos, debido a que esa pregunta, la tomo desprevenida; mientras que el chico no cambia su rostro inexpresivo. El rostro de la chica se torna rojo, igualando al color de un tomate.

— No — Responde simplemente Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? — La emoción que tenía Ino, rápidamente desapareció en el momento que Sasuke abrió la boca.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo.

— Ya me parecía — Comenta Ten Ten.

— ¡Pero si se nota que entre ustedes hay mucha química! — Expone Ino, sin poder creer que su intuición de mujer le haya fallado.

— Solo somos amigos, Ino-san — Explica Hinata, quien logró calmarse un poco, pero aun así su rostro sigue un poco colorado.

— ¡Pero Ten Ten dijo que ustedes salieron del departamento de Sasuke!

— ¡Espera yo no dije eso! — Exclama la castaña, pero su voz se pierde en medio del grito que da Kiba.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

— No sé de qué hablan — Responde Sasuke, pero Hinata cree saber a qué se refiere.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Antes de ayer — Contesta Ten Ten. Entonces los dos azabaches se dan cuentan de que habla.

— Ah esa vez — Dice Hinata y mira a Ino — Estaba ayudando a Sasuke-kun a buscar un nuevo departamento, uno que este cerca de la Torre del Hokage.

— ¿Nuevo departamento?

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama Sakura, provocando que todas las miradas se posen sobre ella, pero esta solo mira a Ino — Me había olvidado que él estaba buscando un departamento.

— ¿Y recién te acuerdas? — Cuestionan sus amigas.

— Lo siento — Responde

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que se le prende el foco a la Yamanaka.

— ¡Ya se! — Vuelve a gritar Ino — Todo lo que están diciendo son solos excusas.

— ¿Excusas? — Hinata la mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Si, por que ustedes no quieren que tu padre se entere de su relación.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Interviene Shino

— ¡Shino tú mismo lo dijiste! — El chico de ganas también frunce su ceño — Hinata últimamente ha estado rara e incluso ayer no pudo ir a mi casa, por lo que estoy segura que debe ser porque padre le prohíbe estar con Sasuke-kun.

— Que melodrama — Comenta Shikamaru.

— Disculpa Ino-san — La voz de Hinata, hace que la chica la mire — Pero la reunión de ayer de mi Clan no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke-kun, además yo no salgo con él y si estoy rara, es porque tengo problemas en mi Clan.

— Entonces, todo esto quiere decir, que solo fue un mal entendido — Concluye Shikamaru.

— Así parece — Apoya Chouji

— Que pérdida de tiempo — Dice el Nara, mientras camina de vuelta a su mesa.

Todos los siguen, mientras murmuran sobre cuando llegara la comida. Solo Ino se queda en la mesa de los dos azabaches, quienes la miran atentos a lo que estuviera por decir. La rubia se sienta al lado de Hinata y agarrándola de sus hombros, los mira a los dos.

— Ahora que todos se fueron — Le dice en voz baja — Le pueden decir a su fiel amiga, la verdad.

— ¿Aun sigues insistiendo con eso? — Cuestiona ya cansado Sasuke.

— No me iré, hasta que me respondan — Insiste la rubia — Díganme ¿Ustedes que son?

Ambos se miran a la cara, Hinata sonríe levemente, vuelven sus miradas a Ino y responde al mismo tiempo.

— Simplemente amigos.

Sasuke y Hinata eran eso, simplemente amigos, o bueno eso lo son por el momento; ya que uno no sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro. Tal vez su amistad se pueda convertir en algo más.

Aunque por el momento ellos quieren conservar su amistad, ya que ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siguiente paso, a pesar de que Sasuke piense que le gusta la sonrisa que siempre le dedica Hinata, o que esta piense que él es una gran compañía, para pasar el tiempo.

Si, por el momento, ellos son simplemente amigos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Yakiniku:** es un término japonés que, en su sentido amplio, alude a los platos de carne a la parrilla.

* * *

Holis! ¿Pensaron que no me verían hasta el próximo año? Bueno, pus se equivocan! xD En realidad, como me estoy por ir de vacaciones (ahora mismo debería estar preparando mi valija) la idea era escribir durante el viaje, pero decidí dejarle un regalo de navidad y año nuevo!

Primero que todo este capitulo trata sobre la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, la cual es mal interpretada por las chicas. Intente que sea comedia, por lo que el capitulo estero fue re-escrito muchas veces, ya que de momentos me iba para temas algo dramáticos, pero como había decidido que esto solo seria comedia romántica, decide escribirlo de nuevo y sin complicaciones. Aquí Hinata y Sasuke son amigos, debido que primero, ellos no saben lo que sienten realmente por el otro, ademas que esto sucede solo dos meses después del capitulo anterior.

Ahora lo que quiero explicar es que el amor entre Hinata y Sasuke se ira construyendo lentamente, debido a que para mi primero ellos deben ser amigos y luego novios, ademas que ya decidí en que capitulo Hinata se da cuenta que le gusta Sasuke y en que momento ambos empezaran a salir.

Aclarado esto, a responder reviews!

 *** Chi Uzumaki:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado esta continuación, la cual esperas desde hace mucho. A mi me hizo gracias hacer esa cosas con Sasuke, ya que lo que yo pienso, a diferencia de los demás, es que él realmente no sabia que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y justo en ese momento se entera. Lo de Sakura, decidí que sea él quien le diga las cosas, ya que él es muy directo y pienso que él seria el que busca mas la felicidad de Naruto. Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Y otra cosa ¡Muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias! ;)

 ***Jaz:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Que bueno que te guste la historia y te soy sincera yo opino lo mismo, me pareció un chiste que juntaran a Sakura y a Sasuke, bueno esto lo digo por opinión propia,ya que a ellos dos nunca los pude imaginar juntos. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D

 ***Cherrymarce:** ¡Gracias por el review! Que bueno verte por aquí y que te haya gustado el capitulo! La primera razón por la cual traje el capitulo, fue por ti, ya que realmente no tenia la idea de publicar antes que me vaya de viaje, pero bueno xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que es mas SasuHina, que el anterior.

 ***Lauren Li:** Primero , ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Segundo ¿Leíste el fic en solo un día? eso si que es rapidez xD Me alegra saber,que te gusta mi manera de escribir, en serio haces que mio autoestima aumente xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***Laura Uchiha:** (uff este va ser largo xD) Primero muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Segundo procederé a responder tus dudas :D

1- Me alegra que te haya gustado la lectura, a mi me gusta mucho cuando me dicen eso, ya que a veces tiendo a pensar que me complico cuando escribo, como que quiero escribir mucho y bueno ahí a veces me hago lió (como este capitulo)

2- Aquí debo contradecirte, ya que en el fic "Decisiones" Sakura nunca estuvo en el genjutsu, ya que ella es la primer que sale de este. Creo que esto se da en el capitulo 5. En si Sakura no se enamora recién en Decisiones, sino que esta ya estaba enamorada de él, desde que comenzó el fic. Puede ser que no lo haya escrito explicitamente, pero todo es debido a que la historia estaba contada desde la perspectiva de Hinata (ya que la historia trata sobre ella), aun así se notan leves indicios, como por ejemplo en el capitulo 2, cuando Hinata le dice que se confesara a Naruto, la primera reacción de Sakura es ahogarse con su te, ya que ella nunca espero que Hinata quisiera volver a confesarse. Luego durante la misión, la actitud de Sakura cambia, cuando se da cuenta que Naruto empieza a ser considerado con Hinata, esto lo explique en este fic. Para ser mas resumidos, Sakura sabe que Naruto esta enamorado de ella, por lo que no necesita hacer ningún esfuerzo para luchar por su amor, pero en el momento que el rubio manifiesta interés por Hinata, ahí se da cuenta, que ella puede perderlo, debido a su indecisión. Por eso escribí este fic, con el propósito de aclarar unas cosas del anterior fic, así como ver como evoluciona la relación entre ellos. Ademas que Sakura, luego de escuchar a Naruto decir que "ama" a Hinata, ella decide no interponerse en su camino y solo se confiesa, cuando Naruto le dice que rechazo a Hinata. (Espero que me hayas entendido xD)

3- Lo que yo dijo es simple opinión personal y no estoy difamando a Sasuke, ya que lo que dije es la realidad del personaje. Con respecto a los intentos de asesinato de Sakura, aunque fuera uno solo, para mi es suficiente como para odiar la pareja, otra cosa hubiera sido que Sasuke la evitara, ahí si te diría que tenían la posibilidad de algo, pero no fue así. Ademas ese comentario lo dije, para explicar que desde el comienzo la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura nunca me gusto y no para defender a NaruSaku. Mira yo te explico, desde el principio me encanto el NaruHina, por tal leía fan fic de esa pareja, pero siempre que había una parte SasuSaku, siempre la evitada (Incluso una vez leí un GaaHina, que al mismo tiempo era SasuSaku, la parte de estos dos ni idea de que trataba )y todo por que nunca me gusto esa pareja, siempre tuvo ese algo que no me llego. Debe ser por que por esa época no me gusta Sakura e incluso Sasuke ni me iba ni me venia, y ahora que lo recuerdo, la primera vez que me agrado el personaje de Sasuke, fue cuando leí mi primer fic SasuHina. Por otra parte, para mi el momento en que el SasuSaku dejo de ser una pareja creible, fue cuando el mismo Sasuke le dice a Sakura, que no entiende que le ve y que a él no le interesa ella. Esa frase fue la que termino (para mi) con esa pareja, así que ver que hayan terminado juntos hizo que pensara "que pena por Sakura" y lo que pensé no fue errado, ya que después te das cuenta que Sasuke nunca paso mucho tiempo en casa, que Sakura lo tuvo que seguir estando embarazada, algo que esta mal, ya que ella debería haber pensado en el bienestar de su hija y lo peor Sasuke ni conocía a su hija. Pero bueno, siendo sinceros,de todo esto no podemos culpar a los personajes, que no existen, pero si al autor, que no supo como desarrollar ni a las parejas, ni sus propios personajes. Por que la verdad esta ahí, el culpable de todo es Kishimoto (por eso me gusta mas su hermano gemelo xD) Pero eso si, lo que yo pienso es una cosa y lo que hagan los personajes en esta historia es otra, ya que por ejemplo en este capitulo Hinata dice algo como que es normal equivocarse y que él ya se redimió, así que esta bien; pero si fuera por mi yo le hubiera dicho "si te alejan es por que te lo mereces xD" ¿vez? lo que yo pienso no es lo mismo que lo que dice Hinata en la historia; ademas que lo que yo intentare hacer durante este fic, es que la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke se vuelva construir y que ellos logren tener una gran amistad.

4- No se si el fic tomara el rumbo que tu esperas, de eso no te puedo asegurar nada, ya que este lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado las parejas, a mi no me gusto ni las parejas, ni el echo que de muchos personajes no estén en el final y que demostraran lo mal padre que son Naruto y Sasuke.

5- Si habrá una secuela, mas bien algo parecida a la película de Boruto y no tanto al manga (aunque este sea como la película) Pero creo que todo sera diferente, salvo el hecho que la historia sucederá durante el examen chunnin. Pero para eso aun falta.

6- Coincido contigo en eso de que Sakura haría una buena pareja con Sasuke, debido a sus personalidades tan opuestas, pero lamentablemente Sakura no es nada explosiva cuando esta con Sasuke, ya que siempre se muestra tímida (incluso se sonroja cuando su propia hija hace comentarios sobre ellos dos), aunque mas que tímida diría sumisa. Una Sakura sumisa, en lo personal, no me gusta. Digo para eso esta Hinata xD

7- Lamentablemente Ksishimoto planteo que para despertar el sharingan, los Uchihas deben pasar por un gran dolor. De ahí la razón por la cual creo ese gaiden estilo telenovela mexicana, en donde Sarada duda que Sakura sea su madre (¿en serio?). Así que si Sakura muere o Sasuke, creo que no seria nada descabellado, ya que como sabes eso de decir que "Naruto era el niño de la salvación" era una simple blasfemia, por que todo sigue igual que antes. Pero bueno a quien podemos culpar, si eso da mas dinero, pues ¡Que venga en dinero! (En serio a veces no puedo creer que Kishimoto haya vendido su autoria y peor a un mangaka que no sabe dibujar, por lo menos se hubiera conseguido uno que dibuje igual que él, como hizo Akira Toriyama, que dejo a cargo del manga de Dragon Ball Super a su asistente, quien dibuja exactamente igual a él) Así que déjame decirte, que ese manga de Boruto realmente no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, por que por lo menos Akira Toriyama aporta con ideas para el manga de Dragon Ball super.

8- Si que escribí mucho xD

9 Espero que haya contestado todas tus dudas, si tienes mas no dudes en preguntar. Espero que no te haya molestado nada de lo que dije, ya que lo único que hice fue expresar mi opinión y si tu opinas diferente esta bien, ya que no todos pensamos igual. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas un poco mas de tiempo por aquí :D

* * *

Ahora si, me despido de todos ustedes, por que debo ir a armas mi valija sino mañana andaré a las apuradas (como siempre)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, que en este año nuevo todos puedan realizar sus metas, les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Eso si tengan cuidado con los fuegos artificiales, y no tomen mucho alcohol xD

Por cierto les recomiendo un tema, se llama Ue o Muite Arukou de Kyu Sakamoto, en estos momentos lo estoy escuchando.

Ahora si me voy, nos vemos!

:D


	3. ¡Yo me opongo!

Hola!

Aquí les traje el capitulo numero 3, espero que les guste.

 _*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos._

 _*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende._

 _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

— _**¡Yo me opongo!**_ _ **—**_

Sasuke observa la montaña de hojas que hay sobre el escritorio de Kakashi. Mientras este está, casi, enterrado entre ellos; sin notar su presencia. El azabache, lo mira detenidamente y al notar que está muy ocupado, decide irse.

— Mejor me voy — Dice, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta.

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de su ex alumno, levanta rápidamente la cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, que ni había escuchado cuando había entrado Sasuke a su oficina.

— ¡Oh Sasuke! — Exclama, enderezándose — No te había escuchado.

— Eso note — Responde — Pareces muy ocupado, mejor me voy.

— ¡No, espera! —Sasuke, se detiene — Firmo este papel y vamos.

— En serio, no es necesario que te apures.

— Si lo es —Sasuke lo mira sin comprender — Ahora tengo una excusa para salir a comer.

El Uchiha asiente con la cabeza, pero decide esperarlo afuera de su oficina. Mientras lo espera, recuerda la montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio. Si así es el trabajo del Hokage, seguro que Naruto se infartaría al saber que es lo deberá hacer. Esto último, provoca que Sasuke se ría mentalmente, ya deseando ver la cara de sufrimiento de su rubio amigo.

Luego de un rato, Kakashi sale de su oficina y los dos caminan hacia el puesto de comida, más cerca de la torre. Una vez sentados, piden lo que van a comer y esperan.

— Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar? — Es lo primero de dice el ultimo Uchiha.

Kakashi lo mira fijamente, intentando recordar que era lo que quería preguntarle. El Hokage piensa detenidamente, intentando por todos los medios recordar que era y es que con los papeles que ha estado leyendo se le olvido que quería decirle a Sasuke. El azabache resopla, molesto de que tenga que esperar.

— ¡Ya me acorde! — Exclama feliz —Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — Responde con voz monótona.

—Esto lo estuve pensando desde hace unos días — Empieza — Yo creo que sería bueno que vuelvas a incorporarte al sistema ninja; como ya cumpliste tu condena en la cárcel ahora nadie puede quejarse. Pero luego pensé que quizás sea bueno preguntártelo, antes de empezar a hacer los papeles ¿Qué me dices?

Sasuke se queda mudo, repasando lentamente todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho en un minuto. La idea de volver a ser ninja, es algo que realmente desea, ya que le había prometido a Naruto, que lo ayudaría a proteger Konoha; pero él, durante su estadía en su cárcel, ya había pensado lo que quería hacer cuando saliera.

Kakashi espera atentamente la respuesta de Sasuke, quien sigue pensando que responderle. De repente, se acerca la mesera, quien coloca sus platos frente a ellos. La chica hace una reverencia hacia él y se retira. Vuelve su vista al azabache.

— ¿Entonces? — Insiste Kakashi, empezando a comer.

— Por una parte quiero.

— ¿Y por la otra?

— Durante el tiempo que estuve en la cárcel, pensé detenidamente que debería hacer una vez salga de ahí.

— ¿Qué pensaste?

— Yo le prometí a Naruto, que lo ayudaría a proteger a Konoha— El Hokage asiente — Mientras que él esté al frente de todo, yo lo ayudare desde las sombras.

— ¿Desde las sombras? ¿No quieres algún reconocimiento?

— No, en realidad eso no me interesa mucho.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Que creo que para poder proteger a los aldeanos, debería poder entenderlos. Entender cuáles son sus miedos y deseos; así que pensé que sería bueno viajar por el mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Durante mucho tiempo, viví a través de la venganza; venganza contra mi hermano, contra Konoha, contra todo el mundo.

Kakashi, deja sus palillos en la mesa, mientras recuerda la charla que le había dado a Sasuke, sobre la venganza, antes que este se fuera de la aldea.

— Nunca me detuve a pensar en los demás, simplemente estaba ciego en poder cumplir mi objetivo, sin importarme siquiera si es que alguien más pudiera salir herido — Los dos se quedan en silencio — Por eso los lastime a ustedes.

— Ya te dije, que te olvides de eso — Lo reprende Kakashi — Eso fue algo que ya paso y…

— Aun así — Lo interrumpe — Aunque ya haya pasado un tiempo de eso, y ustedes me hayan perdonado, eso no significa que yo me pueda olvidar. Por eso pensé que quizás deba irme por un tiempo de la aldea; de esa manera pueda conocer el mundo y así también pueda reflexionar sobre mis acciones.

Kakashi lanza un suspiro, pensando en lo que su ex alumno le acaba de plantear.

— Parece que ya lo tienes decidido.

— He estado pensando en esto desde hace un año.

— Ya veo y ¿les ha dicho a Naruto o a Sakura?

— A Sakura no, pero a Naruto se lo comente.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Que él aceptaría cualquiera que fuera mi decisión.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿y cuando piensas irte?

— Ahí tengo otro problema — Confiesa.

La palabras de Sasuke, causan curiosidad en el mayor y es que escuchar al Uchiha decir que tiene un problema, el cual parece que no puede resolver.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— La decisión de irme, por un tiempo, la he tomado hace un año. Pero desde que salí de la cárcel, aun no puedo decidir cuándo irme.

— ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo — Responde, causando incomprensión en el peliblanco —Por una extraña razón, desde que salí de la cárcel, he estado posponiendo mi viaje. Siempre estoy pensando "tal vez deba irme pasado mañana", pero cuando llega ese día, siempre digo que mejor me quedo; y así sucesivamente.

— ¿En serio? — Sasuke asiente con la cabeza — Pareciera que algo te retiene aquí en la aldea, aunque ¿tú no sabes qué es? — El chico responde, otra vez, asintiendo la cabeza — Que raro. ¿Peor no tiene una idea de lo que puede ser?

— He estado pensando en eso detenidamente, pero aun no llego a ninguna conclusión.

— Ya veo.

Kakashi, baja la mirada y se da cuenta que el plato de Sasuke, aún sigue intacto. Le recomienda que coma, antes que se enfrié su plato. Los dos comen y cuando terminan, se retiran del lugar, rumbo a la torre del Hokage. Durante el trayecto, él piensa detenidamente en lo que le dijo Sasuke. Cuando llegan a su oficina, decide hablarle.

— Tengo una idea.

— ¿Una idea?

— Sí, he estado pensando en lo que me contaste y deduje que sería bueno, que te quedes un tiempo, mientras buscas la razón por la cual no te puede ir de la aldea; digo como eso te impide irte, debe ser algo importante.

— Puede ser.

— Mientras haces unas cuantas misiones, aquí en la aldea y te relacionas con la gente; de esa manera todos te podrán conocer.

— Me parece razonable — Coincide Sasuke.

— Entonces quedamos así — Finaliza feliz Kakashi, de saber que Sasuke se quedara un poco más.

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Kakashi hace que pase, y cuando abren la puerta se muestra a Shizune, quien tiene en sus manos muchos papeles.

— Disculpe, Hokage-sama, pero aquí hay más papeles que debe firmar — Entonces ve a Sasuke — Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun.

— Buenas tardes.

— ¿Aún hay más? — Pregunta, con temor Kakashi.

— No, estos son los últimos — Responde con una sonrisa, para alivio del Hokage.

Shizune deja los papeles y se retira del lugar, volviendo a dejar a Kakashi solo con Sasuke. Este último vuelve a mirar la montaña de papales.

— ¿Qué son esos papeles? — Cuestiona.

— Ah, son informes que debo hacer; sobre los últimos incidentes que hubieron — El pelinegro levanta una ceja — Ya sabes, el problema que hubo con ese Toneri, su plan de la luna y el secuestro de un miembro del Clan Hyuuga.

— ¿Todo eso necesita ser informado?

— Si, digamos que como una forma de mantener el orden; además si es que vuelve a suceder en el futuro, ya uno tendré una idea de que se debe hacer. Aunque por suerte no tuve que informar sobre cierto incidente.

— ¿Qué incidente?

— El incidente, en el cual un preso se salió de su celda, ¿te suena familiar?

— ¿Tu sabias? — Cuestiona Sasuke, pensando que tal vez el anciano de Eita, el carcelero, había abierto la boca.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — Responde, riéndose, pero al instante se detiene — Eita vino a verme.

— ¿Él?

— Si, nosotros informamos a los ninjas sobre la situación; así que cuando él se enteró vino a pedirme el favor de sacarte de la cárcel.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta extrañado.

— Según me dijo, que sabía que tú eres fuerte y que quizás si tú ibas podías ayudar a todos. Además que estaba preocupado por Hinata.

El escuchar el nombre de Hinata, hace que Sasuke frunza el ceño y sin darse cuenta habla en voz alta.

— Viejo verde.

Esa simple frase, hace que Kakashi lo mire asombrado, sin entender la razón por la cual acaba de llamar así a Eita. Pero entonces, se da cuenta que quizás se refería al hecho de que dijo que el ninja estaba preocupado por Hinata. Al deducir esto, no puede evitar sonreír, ya que parecía como si estuviera celoso.

— ¿Sabes por qué Eita se preocupa por Hinata? — La pregunta toma desprevenido al chico, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido y niega saber la respuesta — Eita, tiene una hija que es unos años menor que ustedes.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— Su hija se parece mucho a Hinata; es alguien muy tímida, pero una buena persona; yo creo que él vio reflejado a su hija en Hinata y por esa razón estaba preocupado por ella; además de querer ayudarla.

Si lo que Kakashi era verdad, eso podría explicar la razón por la cual Eita, siempre sonreía cuando Hinata llegaba al lugar. Sasuke lanza un suspiro, y es que a pesar de entender un poco el comportamiento de Eita, le sigue causando molestia su trato con Hinata.

Kakashi mira con burla, el rostro molesto de Sasuke. Causándole gracias la razón por la cual parece molesto.

* * *

Hanabi mira como las sirvientas levantan los platos de la mesa. Por una extraña razón, su hermana había terminado rápido de comer y salió corriendo a su habitación.

La pequeña Hyuuga, se levanta de la mesa, y camina hacia la habitación de Hinata, con el propósito de averiguar qué era lo que la estaba apurando.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se termina de colocar su abrigo. Se mira un rato en su espejo y al notar que sigue estando igual que el día anterior, se aleja de este. Busca su mochila y cuando la encuentra, se lleva una sorpresa al encontrar la bufanda roja adentro.

Frunce el ceño, al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de eso. Supuestamente se la daría a Naruto, pero luego de entender que este no la amaba, prefirió no dársela. La mira detenidamente, sin saber exactamente que podrá hacer con ella.

Podría dárselo de todas maneras a Naruto, ya que la hizo para él; pero este siempre ocupa la bufanda de su madre, por lo que descarta al instante la idea. Se la podría dar a alguien más. Como Shino o Kiba, pero entonces recuerda que a ninguno de ellos les gustan las bufandas.

— ¿A quién se la podría dar? — Entonces a su mente llega un nombre.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Hinata pega un salto y mira la entrada de su habitación, encontrándose con Hanabi. Al comprobar que era su hermana, exhala el aire contenido.

— Me asustaste — Comenta Hinata — No te escuche entrar.

— Parecías muy concentrada — Contesta — Pero ¿de qué estabas hablando?

— Estaba pensando en que haría con esta bufanda — Con la mano levanta la bufanda.

— ¿La vas a regalar?

— Eso tenía pensado — Hinata agacha la mirada — Esta bufanda la hice para que Naruto aceptara mis sentimientos, pero como eso no funciono, no se la puedo dar a él.

— ¿Y en quién pensaste?

— En Sasuke-kun — La respuesta de Hinata, toma desprevenida a Hanabi, que casi cae.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Grita, pero Hinata no la escucha.

— Pero luego pensé que quizás a él no le guste el color de esta.

Hanabi frunce su ceño, sin poder creer lo que su hermana mayor estaba diciendo. Hasta que recuerda, lo que la amiga rubia de Hinata había dicho una vez que se encontraron, cuando ella iba de compras con su hermana.

— Dime una cosa, Nee-san.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Tu…estas saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata la mira sorprendida, sin entender a qué se debe la pregunta, hasta que recuerda esa vez que se encontró con Ino y Hanabi está con ella. La rubia le había preguntado qué tal iba su relación con Sasuke, así que sería comprensible que Hanabi este curiosa por eso.

— No, solo somos amigos.

— ¿En serio? — Vuelve a preguntar.

— En serio.

— Entonces ¿a qué se refería…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La rubia?

— ¿Ino-san? — La castaña asiente con la cabeza — Ella simplemente mal entendió nuestra relación y bueno, aunque le diga muchas veces que no es así, no me entiende.

— Entonces no sales con él.

— No.

— Es lo mejor — Murmura en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te… — Pregunta curiosa Hinata, pero Hanabi la interrumpe.

— Pero si no estás saliendo con él ¿Por qué razón pensaste en él, para regalarle la bufanda?

— Simplemente lo recordé.

— Pero ¿en serio no están saliendo? — Insiste Hanabi.

— No, no salgo con él — Vuelve a repetir Hinata — Además si es que empiezo a salir con alguien, tu serias la primera en enterarte.

La castaña no puede evitar sonreír, que su hermana le cuente ese tipo de cosas la emocionan, pero al minuto recompone su postura de seriedad.

— Si… eso deseas — Le dice, provocando la risa de Hinata.

Hanabi, se parecía mucho a su padre en cuento a mostrar sus emociones, aunque desde que volvieron de la luna, la pequeña había mejorado mucho, tanto así que todos los días le contaba las cosas que hizo a su padre y a ella. Esa actitud, es algo que alegra ver.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir.

— ¿A dónde?

— Primero iré a la casa de Kiba-kun, quiero darle unos dulces que compre a Akamaru — Le dice, mientras guarda en su mochila, una bolsa — De paso saludo a Hige-chan.

— Saludalo de mi parte.

— Esta bien.

— ¿Y luego que harás?

— De ahí, me reuniré con Sasuke-kun — En el momento que escucha el nombre de ultimo Uchiho, Hanabi mira sin comprender a Hinata — Tengo que devolverle algo, que me prestó el otro día.

Sin esperar, respuesta de su hermana, Hinata se coloca su mochila y empieza a caminar hacia afuera. Cuando reacciona, Hanabi la sigue por detrás.

— No entiendo — Exclama, llamando la atención de la otra, que se gira a verla — Me acabas de decir que tú y el Uchiha no salían.

— Así es — Dice, sin entender cuál era el problema.

— Pero si es así, ¿Por qué se ven todos los días?

— Hanabi, no nos vemos todos los días…

— Se vieron ayer — La interrumpe — Y el día anterior; y el anterior.

Hinata abre la boca, para negarlo, pero entonces se da cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, por una extraña razón esas semana se reunión con Sasuke, por una u otra cosa.

— ¡Por esa razón esa Yamanaka, sigue diciendo que ustedes salen — Exclama Hanabi — ¡Creo que deberías no verlo!

— Es que necesito verlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya te dije, tengo que devolver algo, además Ino-san es la única que piensa eso.

— Pero…

— Se me hace tarde — Expresa Hinata, dándose cuenta de la hora — Luego hablamos.

Dicho esto, sale corriendo hacia afuera de la mansión. Dejando a Hanabi, con las palabras en la boca. Esta lanza un suspiro, sin poder creer que su hermana mayor sea tan inocente. Si esa Yamanaka pensaba esas cosas, seria común pensar que todos pensaran lo mismo. Pero el hecho de pensar que la gente pudiera relacionar a su dulce hermana con el traidor Uchiha, es algo que no le gusta.

* * *

Kiba dirige su mirada hacia el cielo, respira profundamente, intentando encontrar su paz interior, sino fuera porque su casa es un desastre y todo a causa de una pequeña criatura.

Hige-chan, su sobrino de 2 años, podría ser la criatura más bella que llego a sus vidas, quien alegro la casa y el corazón de su madre y en especial de su hermana, incluso el suyo mismo. Pero eso no significaba que podría hacer un escándalo, solo por no querer comer pimiento.

Lo gritos de su sobrino, más los de su hermana furiosa, no ayudaban a que él pudiera encontrar su paz interna. Para su mala suerte, este es su día libre, mientras que su madre se encontraba en una misión.

— Akamaru — Llama a su amigo, consiguiendo que este lo mire — ¿Tú también estas cansado?

El canino aúlla en respuesta, sacándole una sonrisa a su dueño. Mientras Kiba, maldice tener no tener otra cosa que hacer ese día, el sonido del timbre de su casa lo saca de sus pensamientos. Corre hacia la puerta y cuando la abre se encuentra con Hinata.

— ¿Hinata?

— Buenos días, Kiba-kun.

En el momento que Akamaru escucha la aguda voz de Hinata, corre hacia la entrada, tirándose encima de la pelinegra, quien cae sentada en el suelo.

— ¡Akamaru! — Lo reta su dueño, enojado por haber empujado a Hinata.

— No te preocupes — Le dice Hinata, en medio de risas, debido a las cosquillas que le provocan los lengüetazos que le da el canino — Yo también te extrañe Akamaru.

— ¿Para que venias? — Kiba estira su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Es que ayer vi que llegó un nuevo sabor, de las galletas que le gustan a Akamru.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, sabor queso — Responde, mostrándole el paquete.

Los dos entran a la casa del Inuzuka, una vez adentro los gritos de sobrino de Kiba, hacen que Hinata mire sin entender a su compañero.

— No quiere comer pimiento— Es lo único que dice.

Hinata, sin saber que decir, simplemente ríe suavemente. Ella había pensado en saludar a Hige, ya que venia a casa de Kiba, pero al parecer ese no era un buen momento, ya que esta segura que Hana-san no debe de estar de humor como para recibir visitas.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya — Dice Hinata, sin atreverse a pasar mas allas del vestíbulo.

— ¿Ya te vas? Si ni siquiera pasaste.

— Es que tengo que hacer algo, además no me parece buena idea entrar ahora.

En el momento que ella termina de hablar, un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina hace que Kiba suspire. Seguro eso había sido su hermana golpeando la mesa con su mano.

— Tienes razón, lo siento.

— No te preocupes, además simplemente pase a dejarle las galletas a Akamaru.

— ¿Y a donde tienes que ir?

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Dijiste que tenías que ir a un lugar.

— Ah eso, quede de verme con Sasuke-kun — La sonrisa en el rostro de Inuzuka se esfuma.

— ¿Con Sasuke?

— Así es

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que tengo que devolverle algo que me prestó.

— ¿Algo que te presto? ¿Qué te presto? — Cuestiona curioso.

— Algo — Responde un poco sonrojada Hinata.

— Pero te estoy pregunta que es.

— Kiba-kun, se me está haciendo tarde, nos vemos — Le dice, abriendo la puerta y dejando la bolsa de caramelos a Kiba.

¿Qué era lo que Sasuke le había prestado a Hinata, como para que esta no quisiera decirlo? Además que parecía que tuviera vergüenza de decirlo. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, a Kiba no se le ocurre otra cosa más que pensar que quizás Sasuke le esté haciendo algo malo a su amiga. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Sasuke a la inocente Hinata?

Decidido a averiguar, sale corriendo de su casa, dejando a Akamaru en su casa, para no ser descubierto tan facilmente. Cuando encuentra a Hinata, la sigue desde muy cerca, así de esa manera ella no se dé cuenta de que la está siguiendo Solo en momentos como ese, se alegraba que la chica fuera despistada.

Por el camino que toma Hinata, él deduce que está yendo al lago. Cuando llegan a este, se esconde detrás de unos arbustos. La Hyuuga se encuentra parada, frente al lago, al parecer esperando a Sasuke.

¿Por qué Hinata tenía que verlo? ¿No hubiera sido mejor, que mandara a un sirviente a que le devolviera, lo que sea que le "presto"? ¿Por qué Hinata tenía la idea de ser amiga de Sasuke?

Todas esas preguntas son las que Kiba, se empieza a hacer, mientras se desespera que Sasuke no llegue al lugar. Entonces, una idea llego a su cabeza.

" _¿Dejara plantada a Hinata?"_

El solo pensar en eso, provoca que se enoje, suficiente había tenido con el rechazo de Naruto, como para que ahora el amigo de este, le haga lo mismo a su mejor amiga.

Tan concentrado está en sus pensamientos, que no escucha que alguien se acerca; por lo que al escuchar una voz detrás de él, casi grita, sino fuera porque tiene que mantenerse escondido.

— Sé que mi presencia pone nervioso a cualquiera, pero tampoco para tanto — Bromea Ino.

— No me asuste, simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa — Contradice Kiba, molesto.

— De cualquiera manera, ¿qué haces agachado detrás de estos arbustos? — Le pregunta, colocándose a la misma altura que el chico.

— Nada que te importe — Responde, mirando hacia Hinata.

Ino lo mira sin poder creerlo, el chico simplemente había ignorado la pregunta de ella, lo cual hace que tenga más curiosidad de saber qué hace ahí.

— Contéstame ¿qué haces aquí? — Insiste.

— ¿Qué no tienes un novio al cual molestar? — Cuestiona el castaño.

— Sai, está en una reunión con el Hokage; además yo no lo molesto — La rubia lo mira ofendida por sus palabras — Y si no me dices que está haciendo aquí, gritare.

Kiba gira rápidamente su rostro hacia la Yamanaka. Si ella gritaba, es seguro que Hinata se daría la vuelta, pensando que habría alguien herido; y si lo descubre no podrá saber nada.

— Esta bien — Le dice, alegrando a la chica — Estoy espiando a Hinata.

— ¿Hinata? — Kiba con su dedo, señala a frente de ellos. Ino mira hacia ese lugar, viendo la espalda de Hinata. Vuelve su vista a Kiba — ¿Por qué la estas espiando?

— Necesito averiguar que esconde Hinata.

— ¿Esconde algo? — Cuestiona emocionada — Yo te ayudo — El Inuzuka la mira extrañado — Yo soy buena espía.

Antes que Kiba pudiera responderle, la voz de Hinata llama la atención de los dos. Al mirar hacia el lago, la peliazul no se encuentra sola, sino que Sasuke está a su lado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Susurra Ino y mira a Kiba — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

— Hinata me dijo que quedaron en verse.

La rubia al escuchar eso, mira emocionada a la pareja. Si Kiba decía que Hinata escondía algo, eso seguro seria la relación amorosa que tenía con Sasuke. Ahora no era la única en pensar eso, sino que el mejor amigo de Hinata también lo sospechaba. Ahora sí que les callaría la boca a todos, cuando sepan que ella siempre tuvo la razón.

Mientras estos dos observan detenidamente cada movimiento de los pelinegros. Sasuke presiente que alguien los está viendo, mira hacia unos arbustos, que se encuentra a su derecha, pero antes que pueda mirar detenidamente, la voz de Hinata hace que la mire.

— Muchas gracias — Le dice sonrojada, mientras de su mochila saca una chamarra.

— De nada — Responde, sin mostrar emoción Sasuke.

— ¡Eso es una chamarra! — Susurra emocionada Ino.

— ¿Por qué Hinata le está dando eso? — La rubia lo mira con burla, al notar que es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— Sencillo — Comenta, llamando la atención del chico — Es obvio que Hinata y Sasuke-kun están saliendo, a pesar de que ellos lo estén negando, y esa chamarra — Con su dedo señala a los dos chicos — Es prueba de que ya están en una relación formal.

Kiba abre grande sus ojos, sin querer creer en las palabras de la rubia. ¿A qué se refería con que ya tenían una relación formal?

— ¿En qué te basas a decir esas cosas?

— Simple — Responde — Seguro que Hinata tuvo frio y como Sasuke-kun es un caballero le presto su chamarra para que no tenga frio.

— Pero no dice nada — La contradice Kiba — Yo también le preste una vez mi chamarra y cuando me la devolvió nunca se sonrojo.

— Es que es diferente, una cosa es que tu amigo te la preste y otra que sea tu novio — La voz de Ino suena emocionada.

— Pero yo opino lo mismo que Kiba.

Ahora tanto Kiba, como Ino, casi gritan del susto.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste? — Le cuestionan los dos a Shino. Que los mira molesto que no lo hayan notado.

— Desde hace un largo tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué no hablas? — Cuestiona molesta Ino.

— Les hable, pero ninguno me escucho.

Antes que Kiba pudiera decirle algo a Shino, Ino le pega un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que la mire enojado. Pero esta con su cabeza señala a Hinata y Sasuke, quienes sin notar nada extraño, siguen hablando.

— Entonces ¿mañana entrenamos? — Pregunta Hinata, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Esto es algo que le llama la atención a Kiba, quien recuerda que a la peliazul siempre le cuesta mirar fijamente a alguien. Esto hace que se preocupe.

— Si, como quedamos; de todas maneras no tengo nada más interesante que hacer.

— Yo quisiera decir eso — Se queja Hinata — Con este problema del Clan, siento que estamos como en un campo de guerra.

— ¿Tal mal es?

— Se podría decir — Hinata agacha la mirada, con tristeza — Los ancianos aún siguen firmes en su decisión, así que cuando tienen una reunión siempre terminan discutiendo con mi padre y sus ayudantes; incluso cuando no están en reuniones y vienen a la mansión, siempre dicen algo — La chica lanza un suspiro, al recordar la situación incómoda que hay en su casa — Realmente es difícil vivir en una situación difícil.

— Te puedo entender — Dice Sasuke, llamando la atención de sus tres espectadores — Pero no te preocupes mucho por eso.

Acompañado de sus palabras, vino una mano que se colocó suavemente en el hombro de la Hyuuga; esta simple acción provoco tres reacciones. Por un lado Ino casi grita de emoción al ver esto, luego Shino, quien mira inexpresivo la situación y por último la cara de enojo de Kiba, al ver que el chico había osado tocar a su amiga.

Pero independientemente de las reacciones de estos tres, Hinata eleva su rostro hacia Sasuke, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Alegre de tener un amigo que pudiera comprenderla.

— Te hare caso — Le dice la chica.

Sasuke, se queda viéndola fijamente, haciendo que Kiba se empieza a impacientar y desear interrumpir esa escena, que al parecer parecía sacada de un drama romántico. Pero antes que pueda, siquiera levantarse, fue interrumpido por el golpe de Ino.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le cuestiona enojado.

— Tu no interrumpirás este hermoso momento — Le advierte —Yo no lo permitiré.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama de repente Hinata, llamando la atención de todos — Le había dicho a Kurenai-sensei que iría a verla.

— Entonces ve — Le dice el chico, quitando su mano de su hombro.

— Tú casa esta de camino ¿verdad? — Sasuke asiente con la cabeza — Entonces vamos juntos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el Uchiha acepta la oferta, y de esa manera los dos se van caminando juntos; demasiado juntos para el gusto de Kiba.

Molesto, se coloca de pie, siendo seguido por los otros dos. Mira con el ceño fruncido hacia donde van caminando los dos, quienes siguen charlando.

— ¡Que hermoso! — Exclama la única chica.

— Eso no tiene nada de hermoso — La contradice el Inuzuka.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Estás celoso? — Lo molesta.

— No es eso, simplemente no me gusta que Hinata se junte con Sasuke.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Sasuke-kun? — Cuestiona molesta la rubia.

— Que él es un traidor — Sentencia.

— ¡No es un traidor! — Ino lo mira con el ceño fuertemente marcado, sin poder creer que Kiba haya dicho eso — Sasuke-kun es ahora nuestro aliado, además él es un héroe como Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Héroe? Estoy seguro que Naruto simplemente dijo eso, para que nosotros perdonemos a Sasuke.

— Puede ser que Naruto pueda mentir, pero estoy segura que Sakura y Hokage-sama no. Además Sasuke-kun ya cumplió su condena y hasta ahora en ningún momento ha intentado traicionar a Konoha.

— Si, pero ¿te olvidas de que estuvo en el libro bingo, por interrumpir la reunión de los kages y además matar al Hokage Danzou? — Ino intenta contradecirlo, pero no lo puede hacer, ya que lo que Kiba dijo era verdad —Yo no quiero que Hinata salga con una persona que está en ese libro.

Ino mira sorprendida a Kiba, ya que al parecer él aún no se había enterado de que a Sasuke a lo han sacado del libro bingo. Justo su lámpara se prendió, si Kiba decía que no aceptaría la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, por el simple hecho de que el Uchiha este el libro bingo, ahora que no lo está no podrá oponerse.

En el momento, que el ceño fruncido de Ino desaparece completamente de su rostro, mostrando a cambio una sonrisa que se va agrandando, un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal del Inuzuka.

— Parece que aún no te enteraste de eso.

— ¿De qué cosa? — Pregunta Kiba, mientras Shino se acerca para escuchar.

— De que Sasuke-kun ya no forma parte del libro bingo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestiona Shino.

— Estoy intentando entrar a la División de Inteligencia, por lo que necesito conocer el libro — La rubia dirige su mirada a Kiba, que sigue sin decir anda — Entonces como Sasuke-kun no está el libro bingo, si Hinata sale con él sería aceptable ¿verdad?

Kiba siente que le tendieron una trampa, por lo que mira a Shino en busca de ayuda; pero lo mira sin entender que le quiere decir con la mirada. Exasperado, vuelve a mirar a Ino, quien parece muy confiada.

— Aun así, yo no pienso aceptar esa relación — Contesta enojado — Porque no importa si Sasuke está o no en el libro bingo, yo estoy seguro de que en algún momento nos traicionara y se ira de la aldea, tu opinas lo mismo ¿no Shino?

— Lo dudo, Sasuke me parece un buen tipo.

El lugar queda en silencio. Kiba gira lentamente su cabeza hacia Shino, aun si poder creer en las palabras que dijo su supuesto amigo y compañero de equipo. Mientras Ino, mira con burla la situación, ahora Kiba se había quedado solo.

— ¿Desde cuándo opinas así? — Cuestiona.

— Desde que fui su compañero de equipo — Contesta orgulloso.

— ¡Cierto, que Sasuke-kun y tu fueron a ayudar a los demás! — Shino asiente con la cabeza, mientras Kiba mira a Ino, él se había olvidado de eso.

— Sasuke se veía preocupado por Hinata y deseaba ayudarla, así que si ellos dos salen, yo no le veo ningún problema.

— Traidor — Susurra con enojo Kiba — Por lo que veo, todos ahora se pondrán del lado de Sasuke y aceptaran que Hinata salga con él; pero yo no, ¡Yo me opongo!

Al finalizar su discurso, sale corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, dejando atrás a uno sorprendidos Shino e Ino. Los dos piensan que Kiba está exagerando con todo eso.

— Entonces se opone, porque…— Ino mira a Shino, esperando que complete la frase que quedó inconclusa.

— No lo sé, no entendí bien.

Los dos miran la espalda de Kiba, que desaparece rápidamente de su vista. ¿A qué se refería Kiba con que todos estaban del lado de Sasuke?

* * *

Que se podría decir, Kiba se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, quien ahora sale a favor de Sasuke, en vez de estar de su lado. Como había dicho él no permitirá que Hinata y Sasuke salga, él se opondrá a esa relación a toda costa. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Según Kurenai, Hinata simplemente era compañera de entrenamiento de Sasuke, por lo que dudara que fueran una pareja, como afirmaba Ino. Incluso él tampoco le creyó y todo debido a que la última vez, ellos mismo habían aclarado la situación y dijeron que simplemente era un malentendido por parte de la rubia. Pero luego de ver esa escena, empieza a pensar que quizás Ino tenía un poco de razón.

Aunque eso importa poco en esos momentos, ya que necesita hacer un plan y lograr que ambos dejen de frecuentarse, así de esa manera nadie hablaría mal de Hinata y mucho menos la mirara mal. Pero de qué manera.

Sasuke, supuestamente, acepto cumplir una condena de dos años en la cárcel, debido a un incidente que hubo entre algunos aldeanos y el grupo de Naruto; en el cual él era el núcleo del problema. Según había comentado el Uzumaki, una vez, que Sasuke quería ganarse la confianza de toda Konoha, por lo cual había aceptado su condena sin protestar.

Por lo tanto, si eso era verdad, ahora que el azabache salió de la cárcel, ¿significa que la gente lo aceptara? La respuesta claramente es "no". Desde que el último Uchiha ha salido de la cárcel, no provoca más que habladurías en la calle, algunos siguen sin tenerme confianza y otros optan por hablar mal de él.

Obviamente esto es algo que Kiba sabe muy bien, debido a que siempre que habla con alguien, le pregunta si conocen a Sasuke; por supuesto, Kiba no es mentiroso y siempre afirma conocerlo. De esa manera sabe realmente lo que la gente piensa sobre él.

Desde traidor, hasta asesino, eran las palabras que habían usado algunas personas para referirse a Sasuke, a pesar de que ellos realmente no conocen al azabache. Pero tampoco es como que esa gente quisiera conocerlo. Sin embargo y volviendo al problema original, si la gente veía a Hinata junto a Sasuke, significaría que la chica seria el chisme del momento. ¿Cómo un miembro del Clan Hyuuga, uno de los prestigiosos, tenía como amigo a un traidor? Por supuesto, Hinata pasaría ser de una amable chica, a una con amistades dudosas.

A Kiba no le importaría que hablen de él, pero cuando se trata de Hinata, se preocupa y todo porque la chica siempre fue débil ante las palabras de los demás. Ya suficiente tenía con ser tímida, como para que la gente le baje aún más su autoestima. Él no permitiría que su amiga sufra, otra vez.

Mientras camina, piensa que tal vez necesite a alguien, ya que será difícil hacerlo solo. Shino, no podía ser ya que lo había traicionado hace unos segundos atrás, por supuesto la rubia tampoco podía ser, debido a que esta está por demás de emocionada con eso. Naruto y Sakura, ni siquiera podría pensar en ellos, debido a que por obvio sentido saldrán a favor de Sasuke. Shikamaru, estaba seguro que le diría "es muy problemático"; Chouji, estaría ocupado comiendo; Ten Ten, estaría ocupada entrenando con sus armas; Lee, estaría ocupado entrenando, agregando que a él le agrada Sasuke. Él único que quedaba era Sai, la única persona a la cual aún no entiende completamente.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde lo encontraría? Ellos no son muy amigos, por lo cual solamente se encuentran cuando Naruto los invita a comer o algo por el estilo. Aunque la única persona que seguro sabe su paradero es su novia.

Kiba se detiene abruptamente, al darse cuenta de que Ino es la novia de Sai. Había sido muy tonto al no darse cuenta rápidamente, pero es que simplemente había olvidado ese hecho. Ahora la única persona que se ocurrió, fue tachada de su lista y simplemente por el hecho de estar en pareja con la rubia. Seguro esta le diría que no acepte su propuesta.

Así que oficialmente se quedó sin nadie. Quizás no deba preocuparse de eso y seguir con su plan, el cual aún no ha podido establecer. En serio que necesitaba a otra persona, pero una inteligente, que pudiera pensar en un buen plan.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, su casa se encuentra a unos metros. Pero una figura afuera de su casa le llama la atención. Pensando que quizás sea un amigo de su hermana, camina más rápido para hacerlo pasar. Pero grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse con la pequeña Hyuuga.

— ¿Hanabi-chan?

La castaña, que miraba fijamente la puerta de la casa de Kiba, se gira rápidamente al escuchar su nombre. Extrañada mira a Kiba, ya que pensaba que este se encontraba adentro de su casa.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — Le vuelve a preguntar Kiba.

— ¿Nee-san está aquí?

— No, hace un rato que se fue.

Hanabi se sorprende, ya que pensaba que Hinata estaría un largo tiempo en casa de Kiba. Luego que la peliazul se fue de su casa, pensó que quizás pudiera intersectarla antes que se encuentre con Sasuke, diciendo que la necesitan en casa, pero al parecer había llegado tarde.

— ¿Por qué la buscas? — Cuestiona, hasta que se da cuenta de una cosa. A Hanabi solamente la ha visto en la mansión Hyuuga, ya que casi nunca sale de su casa, entonces si esta vez salió debe haber sucedido algo grave — ¡¿Sucedió algo en tu casa?!

— Nada — Responde al instante, tranquilizando al chico.

— Por cierto ¿vienes sola? — El Inuzuka mira detrás de Hanabi, extrañado de notar que no ver a ningún sirviente con ella — ¿No es peligroso? Digo si alguien intenta secuestrarte otra vez.

— Nadie me secuestrara — La respuesta cortante de Hanabi, hace que Kiba frunza su ceño. Él simplemente había preguntado por curiosidad, no era como para que se molestara.

— Bueno, Hinata no está aquí — Repite, deseando que Hanabi entienda su mensaje de "vete"

Kiba, camina hasta la puerta de su casa, pero antes de poder abrirla, la voz de Hanabi lo detiene.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue? — Kiba se da la vuelta.

— Se fue a encontrar con Sasuke — Responde, recordando que aún debe hacer un plan.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclama la chica, tomando por sorpresa al otro — Llegue tarde.

Kiba la mira extrañado, ya que nunca la había escuchado exclamar ese tipo de palabras. Pero entonces se hace una pregunta ¿Por qué Hanabi había exclamado esa palabra y decir que llego tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Para encontrar a Hinata? O ¿Tarde para impedir que Hinata se encuentre con Sasuke? Si la respuesta, a la última pregunta es si, quizás haya encontrado a su compañera de equipo.

— Llegas tarde ¿para qué? — Cuestiona.

— En mi casa se necesita la presencia de Hinata, vine pensando que todavía estaría aquí, pero si dices que se fue a encontrar con Uchiha, ya no sé dónde buscarla.

— ¿Solo por eso?— Hanabi lo mira extrañada.

— Si, solo por eso — Miente — ¿Por qué?

— No, es que pensé que quizás tú no quieras que Hinata se encuentre con Sasuke.

Luego de esas palabras los dos se quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente, por un lado Kiba esperando la respuesta de Hanabi, mientras que por el otro lado la niña, asombrada de que el tonto amigo de su hermana mayor haya acertado a la primera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestiona, afirmando la pregunta de Kiba.

— ¿Acerté? — La chica atónita siente con la cabeza — ¡Qué bueno!

— ¿Bueno? ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

— Que ahora encontré a otra persona que también le molesta esa relación.

— ¿Cómo que encontraste? No entiendo de que hablas y me está molestando — Comenta molesta Hanabi.

— Primero, pasemos a mi casa y ahí te explicare todo.

Kiba entra a su casa, seguido de cerca por Hanabi, quien nunca había entrado a la casa del Inuzuka. Ambos van al living, donde se sientan, pero ni un minuto pasa, desde que se sentaron, para que Kiba empiece a contar todo; desde que Hinata se fue a encontrar con Sasuke, como los vio a los dos, la traición de Shino y por supuesto la idea de separar a ese par.

—Sabía que en Shino-san no se podía confiar — Comenta — Pero tiene razón en eso de separarlos, aunque yo no sabía que la gente hablara mal de Uchiha.

— Eso es porque no sales mucho de tu casa.

— En eso tienes razón. Pero ¿para qué buscabas a otra persona?

—Es que…— Kiba se empieza a reír levemente — Yo pensé que sería necesario separarlos, por el bien de Hinata, pero hasta ahora no se me ocurrió un plan y pensé que si encontraba a otra persona, se le ocurriría algo.

— En otras palabras, eres un idiota — Dije cortante la pequeña.

— Así es — Afirma, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que la chica le acaba de decir — ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

— Eso no importa ahora — Le dice, desviando la atención de Kiba — Lo único que podemos hacer es ir a espiarlos y tal vez de esa manera se nos ocurra algo. Por suerte tengo el byakugan, por lo que no será necesario acercarnos mucho.

— ¿Cuándo los espiaremos?

— Sé que Nee-san entrena con Uchiha los lunes, miércoles y viernes a la tarde, pero no sé dónde se encuentran.

— Y si le decimos que queremos entrenar con ellos.

— Seria sospechoso, primero por el hecho que nosotros dos vayamos juntos y segundo, que tú ya le dijiste Nee-san que Uchiha no te agrada.

— Es verdad.

Los dos se quedan pensando un largo rato, hasta que a Hanabi se le ocurre algo.

— ¡Ya se! — Kiba la mira — Mañana vas a estar cerca de mi casa, pero no te acerques mucho para que Nee-san no te vea; cuando ella salga, yo saldré detrás de ella y ahí te acercaras.

— Buena idea.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Hanabi se despide de Kiba, caminando hacia su casa. Mientras este la observa irse, en si fue una casualidad encontrarse con Hanabi y más que esta haya aceptado la idea de él. Y es que ella fue la última persona a la cual le hubiera pedido ayuda y todo por el hecho de pensar que era fría y que simplemente su hermana no le importaba, aunque al parecer la relación entre ambas mejoro mucho, luego que volvieran de la luna.

Hanabi, que era indiferente y fría, se estaba comportando ahora muy sobreprotectora de Hinata, algo que provocaba, que en el rostro de Kiba, saliera una sonrisa. Tal vez ambas hermanas habían nacido en el tiempo equivocado y quizás Hanabi era la mayor y Hinata la menor. Pero como sea, Hanabi lo ayudaría y ambos protegerían a Hinata, de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho Neji; no obstante si este, estuviera vivo y se hubiera enterado de que Hinata se hizo amiga de Sasuke ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? Quizás más exagerado que Hanabi y él.

* * *

Son las 12 del mediodía, por lo que Hinata y Hanabi se encuentran almorzando, esta vez solas. Debido a que su padre estaba almorzando junto a los ancianos del Clan, ya que desde esa misma mañana había empezado una reunión.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Comenta Hanabi, notando que Hinata a duras penas come.

—Solo que estoy algo nerviosa — Responde, moviendo su palillos.

— ¿Por qué? — Hinata lanza un suspiro.

— Me pregunto cuanto durara esta guerra fría con los ancianos.

Hanabi observa la cara preocupada de Hinata. Al juzgar por lo que está tardando en termina la reunión, seguro que aún no llegan a un acuerdo. A pesar de haber pasado un mes, desde que su padre propuso la necesidad de contarle todo al Hokage, lo ancianos siguen sin querer dar su brazo a torcer; ya que según ellos, los asuntos del Clan, deben ser resolvimos solamente por el Clan.

— Si padre sigue insistiendo y no se retracta, los ancianos se cansaran y seguro terminaran cediendo — Comenta Hanabi, queriendo tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Eso espero.

Luego de terminar de comer, ambas se dirigen a sus habitaciones y luego de una hora, Hanabi escucha la voz de su hermana, despidiéndose. Contando hasta 100, la pequeña Hyuuga sale corriendo al exterior. Una vez a fuerza, ve a Kiba y a Akamaru acercarse.

— Hola — La saluda, pero ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Trajiste a tu perro?

— Se llama Akamaru — La corregí — Y si lo traje, ya que es mi compañero.

La menor solo atina a chasquear, deseando que ese perro no haga las cosas difíciles. Así, sin más que decir, Hanabi activa su byakugan hasta poder encontrar a Hinata. Con una seña de manos, le dice a Kiba que la siga. Por otro lado, Hinata camina tranquila a su lugar de encuentro, sin presentir el hecho de que la están siguiendo.

— ¿A dónde se dirige? — Pregunta Kiba, algo cansado de caminar en silencio.

— Al parecer se dirige al Tercer campo de entrenamiento* — Responde Hanabi.

Luego de esas palabras, la chica no vuelve a hablar, poniendo incomodo a Kiba, quien no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo callado.

Sin saber de la situación incómoda, que se encuentra su amigo junto a su hermana menor, Hinata llega al campo de entrenamiento, donde, por una extraña razón, Sasuke aún no se encuentra. Pero la peliazul se sienta en uno de los postes, esperándolo. Al pasar uno minutos, Akamaru empieza a bostezar, siendo seguido por Kiba.

— ¿La habrá dejado plantada? — Cuestiona Kiba.

— No sé, pero si es así tendremos algo para convencer a Nee-san que él no le conviene.

Pero como si las palabras de Hanabi fueran mágicas, al instante se logra vislumbrar la figura de Sasuke acercarse, provocando que los dos espías frunza el ceño.

Mientras Sasuke, se acerca a Hinata, algo más llama su atención y es la presencia de Kiba y de la hermana menor de Hinata, la cual no recuerda su nombre. Ignorándolos, pensando que quizás los dos habían acompañado a la peliazul, camina directo hacia Hinata; quien al verlo se levanta del suelo rápidamente y le sonríe.

— Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun — Lo saluda esta.

— Hola — Responde su saludo — Disculpa por llegar tarde.

— No te preocupes, no espere mucho tiempo — Le miente — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, igual que todos los días — La respuesta sarcástica de Sasuke, provoca que Hinata empiece a reír.

— ¿De qué se ríen? — Cuestiona Kiba, intentando escuchar.

— Pensé que tu Clan tenían buenos oídos — Le reprocha Hanabi.

— Tenemos buenos olfatos, no buenos oídos — Exclama molesto Kiba..

— ¿Entonces para que viniste?

Kiba la mira sorprendido.

— Porque este fue mi plan, en primer lugar; además que tu dijiste que como tenías tu byakugan no habría problemas.

— ¿Tu plan? Si a ti no se te ocurría nada y yo fui la que ideé el plan. Además yo pensé que tenías un buen oído, para eso hubiera venido yo sola.

Mientras los dos castaños discuten, Sasuke mira hacia el piso, intentando controlarse. La pequeña discusión que están teniendo los dos, lo empieza a irritar. Observa a Hinata, quien sigue preparándose, sin siquiera notar las voces de su hermana y su amigo. El Uchiha lanza un suspiro, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que posee.

— ¡Yo también hubiera vendió solo con Akamaru! — Exclama, con su tono de voz algo subido, el Inuzuka — Los dos éramos más que suficientes.

— Por si se te olvida, tú mismo fuiste el que me hablo de esto, así que técnicamente hablando, yo estoy aquí por ti.

De pronto Hinata empieza a escuchar unas voces, por lo que dirige su mirada a Sasuke, quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Curiosa, intenta descifrar de donde provienen esas voces.

— ¡Porque pensé que eras inteligente como Neji, pero al parecer me equivoqué! — Grita Kiba.

Sasuke abre sus ojos sorprendido de aquel grito y mira a Hinata acercarse poco a poco, a donde se están escondiendo los otros dos.

— ¡¿Que dijiste, perro mugroso?! — Grita también ella.

— ¡¿Perro mugroso?! — Repite indignado Kiba, sin darse cuenta que se puso de pie.

Hinata pega un grito, al ver salir de la nada a Kiba. Por su parte Hanabi mira con asombro al Inuzuka, quien sigue parado, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sasuke mira ajeno la situación; por el grito y la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, deduce que esta no sabía que esos dos la estuvieron siguiendo hasta ahí.

— ¿Kiba-kun?

El nombrado dirige su mirada a su compañero, quien lo señala con su dedo. Mira a la hermana de esta, que sigue agachada y mirándolo con todo el odio que posee.

— Eh… ¿Hola? — Responde con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Todo se queda en silencio, por un rato hasta que la voz gruesa de Sasuke lo rompe.

— ¿No vas a salir tu también? — Al escuchar esto, Hanabi maldice en voz baja. Al parecer él se había dado cuenta desde un principio.

— ¿También? — Le cuestiona Hinata — ¿Quién está contigo Kiba-kun?

— ¿Conmigo? — La chica asiente — Bueno…ehh… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Hanabi al darse cuenta de que no puede contar con Kiba, decide salir sola. Sorprendiendo a Hinata.

— ¿Hanabi?

— ¿Qué tal, Nee-san? — La saluda, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

Hinata los mira detenidamente a los dos, sin poder entender la razón por la cual están los dos juntos. Que ella recuerde ellos nunca se llevaron, bueno más bien, nunca se conocieron lo suficiente, como para decir que puedan tener una amistad. Además, ¿Por qué razón estaban escondidos? A no ser que sea…

— ¿Qué hacían espiando? — Cuestiona Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Hinata.

La Hyuuga mayor, dirige su mirada a su hermana y a su amigo, quienes se miran.

— ¿Quién dice que estábamos espiando? — Contrataca Hanabi.

— Estaban escondidos y al parecer Hinata no los invito al entrenamiento.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que los estábamos espiando.

Las palabras de Hanabi, hacen que la imaginación de Hinata empiece a volar.

" _No me digas que ellos dos son…"_ — Piensa con asombro la peliazul — _"…Son… ¿pareja?"_

— Oh por dios — Exclama Hinata, llamando la atención de otros tres.

— Pero aun así…— Continua Sasuke, ignorando a Hinata y su expresión de asombro.

— En realidad — Lo interrumpe Hanabi — Nosotros vinimos, porque…— La cabeza de la pequeña Hyuuga empieza a trabajar rápidamente, pensando que excusa dar, mientras Kiba aún sigue sin poder decir una palabra — ¡Queríamos entrenar con ustedes!

Kiba dirige su mirada a Hanabi, sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir. Él mismo le había propuesto esa idea, pero ella lo había rechazado y ahora ¿simplemente lo decía? Sasuke, cruza sus brazos, y cuando está a punto de hablar, la voz suave de Hinata llama su atención.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Los tres miran sin entender a Hinata.

— ¿A qué te refieres Nee-san? — Le pregunta Hanabi. Entonces Hinata levanta su rostro hacia ella y Kiba.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban saliendo?

De pronto un silencio sepulcral los rodea. Tanto Kiba como Hanabi, miran con horror a Hinata, mientras Sasuke intenta deducir de qué manera llego a esa conclusión.

— ¡No, qué asco! — Exclaman los dos, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga mayor.

— ¡¿Cómo llegas a pensar eso?! — Cuestión indignada Hanabi.

— Es que como los dos estaban escondidos, y tú dijiste que no nos estaban espiando, pensé que quizás salían y querían estar a solas…

— Mira Nee-san ¿crees que yo saldría con una cosa como esta? — Pregunta señalando a Kiba — Además es demasiado viejo para mí.

— Ah tienes razón — Susurra Hinata, dándose cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre los dos.

— ¿Viejo? — El Inuzuka la mira, enojado — Por si no lo sabes, la gente sigue pensando que tengo 16 años, y soy muy popular con las chicas de esa edad, te aseguro que muchas desearían tener tu suerte de acercarte un poco a mí.

— Si creen que tienes 16 años, entonces esas personas necesitan unos anteojos, porque yo que tengo buena vista, te estoy viendo todas tus arrugas y las canas.

— ¡¿Arrugas y canas?! ¡Yo no tengo nada eso!

Sasuke mira como Kiba y Hanabi se insultan mutuamente, pero a los minutos se cansa y dirige su mirada al cielo, peguntándose internamente ¿Qué hacia él en ese tipo de situación? Por su parte, Hinata, decide intervenir en la pelea de aquellos dos.

— Ya dejen de discutir — Ambos miran hacia Hinata — Y disculpen si me equivoque.

Hinata, los mira muy avergonzada ya que había mal interpreto todo. Pero en si no era su culpa, sino que la situación daba a entender otra cosa.

— No importa — Dice Hanabi, queriendo olvidar esa situación extraña — Pero como dije hace un rato, nosotros vinimos porque queremos entrenar con ustedes.

— No sé qué decir… — Hinata dirige su mirada a Sasuke

— No — Es la respuesta tajante del azabache.

Kiba y Hanabi lo miran desconcertados, sin poder creer que simplemente haya dicho que no, sin siquiera preguntarles por qué o por lo menos dudarlo un poco. Pero por supuesto, ellos se están olvidando que hablan con el ultimo Uchiha, quien nunca le importo los demás. Ambos maldicen internamente, engañar a Hinata era fácil, pero parece que hacerlo con el Uchiha iba a ser mucho más complicado. Entonces una idea llega al cabeza de Hanabi.

— Entonces hagamos una apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta? — Repiten Hinata y Kiba. Por su parte Sasuke la mira atento.

— Te desafío a un duelo.

Las palabras toman desprevenidos a los tres. Hinata frunce levemente el ceño ¿de qué estaba hablando Hanabi?

— ¡Discúlpenos! — Exclama Kiba, agarrando del brazo a la pequeña, alejándola de los otros dos, quienes los miran sin entender.

— ¿Qué diablos estad diciendo? — Le susurra Kiba, una vez salen de la vista de los otros.

— ¿Qué crees? Intentando que nos dejen quedarnos.

— Si, entiendo esto, pero creo que estás diciendo cosas descabelladas.

— ¿Cosas descabelladas? — Cuestiona ofendida.

— ¡Sí! — Grita — ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a Sasuke que pelee contra ti?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Por si no lo sabias él fue, quien, junto a Naruto, lograron derrotar a Kaguya. Sasuke es alguien muy fuerte.

— Pensé que no te agradable.

— Son cosas diferentes — Explica — Una cosa es que no me agrade, y otra cosa es admitir que él realmente es fuerte. Además ¿no te da impresión su ojo?

— Espera — Lo interrumpe — ¿Esta insinuando que yo no podre con él?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hanabi mira con enojo a Kiba, sus palabras habían herido su orgullo Hyuuga.

— Observa y veras — Asegura con mucha confianza, mientras vuelve con su hermana y Sasuke.

— Entonces ¿aceptas?

— Hanabi — La llama Hinata, antes que Sasuke le responda — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— Ya te dije, que quiero entrenar con ustedes.

— Si quieres, cuando termine aquí, entrenamos las dos en casa ¿Qué te parece?

Hanabi la mira sin entender, ¿Por qué razón su hermana insistía en echarla de ahí? Esto solo provoca que más se enoje.

— No quiero — Respondió tajante.

Kiba observa enojado a Hanabi, su actuación se estaba yendo muy lejos. Fácilmente hubiera aceptado e irse los dos, para pensar en un plan mejor. Ahora si que no la estaba entendiendo.

— Esta bien.

La voz de Sasuke, llamo la atención de los tres. ¿El Uchiha había aceptado el reto de Hanabi?

— Si yo te gano, le harás caso a tu hermana.

— Y si yo gano, me quedo y todos los días que entrenen vendré con ustedes.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, con mucha seguridad, ya que era muy obvia la situación, como para entender que él ganaría. Por su parte Hinata, los mira a los dos sin saber que hacer. No es que ella estuviera echando a Hanabi, por que quisiera, sino que le daba vergüenza que ella la vea mientras entrena. Ella seguía siendo débil en comparación de su hermana pequeña.

Sasuke se dirige hacia donde dejo sus cosas.

— Sasuke-kun.

Este se da la vuelta, la peliazul se veía a preocupada de toda la situación. Sin que ella dijera una palabra, él ya sabe lo que le está por decir.

— No te preocupes, no utilizare toda mi fuerza.

— Eso lo se — Responde ella — Es solo que no entiendo como llegamos a esta situación.

— Eso es porque… — Empieza él, haciendo que Hinata ponga toda su atención a lo que esta por decir, pero el silencio que deja en medio de sus palabras hace que frunza el ceño — Ni yo lo sé.

Los dos quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente. Sasuke la mira sin expresión en su rostro, pero en cambio Hinata intenta controlar la sonrisa que se quiere escapar.

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar en secreto! — Grita Kiba.

Él, mientras Hinata se fue a hablar con Sasuke, intento convencer a Hanabi de que dejara esa idea loca de enfrentar a al último Uchiha, pero había sido en vano.

Sasuke se posiciona frente a Hanabi, mientras que Hinata se coloca a un costado junto a Kiba.

Hanabi, sabía que estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, pero es que siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver lo fuerte que era Sasuke. Además, lo que mas la motivo a enfrentarlo fue que tanto Kiba como su hermana mayor, creyeran que ella era débil frente a ese hombre. Eso hirió su orgullo Hyuuga.

Sasuke, por su parte, entendía un poco a Hanabi, ya que a él también le hubiera molestado que le dijeran que era débil frente a alguien más, pero aun así le pareció mal de su parte tratar de esa manera a su hermana mayor, quien siempre se preocupa por ella. Eso lo sabe, ya que todas las veces que se encuentra, por lo menos una vez en el día, la peliazul menciona a su hermana menor.

— ¿Tú crees que Hanabi pueda ganar? — Cuestiona Kiba

— Ella es fuerte, pero no tanto como Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y por que no te opones? Sasuke la puede lastimar.

— Aunque me oponga, ella no me hará caso, es igual de testaruda que mi padre, además estoy segura qué Sasuke-kun no le hará nada.

— ¿Por qué estas seguras?

— Porque se cómo es cuando entrena conmigo.

Kiba, la mira sin entender, la razón por la cual parecía confiar ciegamente en Sasuke. Pero sin querer ahondar en eso, decide observa atentamente el combate.

— No te lo pondré fácil — Exclama con seguridad Hanabi.

— Ataca tu primero — Le dice el azabache, sin poner atención a lo que ella acababa de decir.

Esto provoca que Hanabi se moleste, pero intenta que esto no se le muestre en su rostro. Mientras activa el byakugan, Sasuke se mantiene en la misma posición. Los dos se miran fijamente durante un rato, hasta que Hanabi corre hacia él.

Intenta darle un golpe certero, con su puño suave, pero Sasuke golpea su brazo y aprovechan que ella deja descubierto su pecho, le da una patada, lo que hace que salga volante hacia atrás.

— ¡Hanabi! — Grita preocupado Kiba, caminando hacia ella.

— ¡No te metas! — Grita furiosa, mientras se levanta — No me golpeo tan fuerte — Esta mira con enojo a Sasuke — ¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Ese es realmente todo tu poder?

— Alégrate que me esté conteniendo.

— No necesito que te contengas — Afirma con orgullo.

Luego de decir eso, corre de vuelta hacia el mayor, empieza a golpear con su puño suave, pero todos sus golpes son detenidos por Sasuke. La velocidad del Uchha sorprenden mucho a la pequeña; pero eso no significaría que se detendría, por lo menos un golpe tenia que darle.

Al ver que no puede acertar ni un solo golpe, decide utilizar su técnica más poderosa, el hakkesho kaiten ** _*_** , sin embargo, cuando empieza a girar, el azabache salta hacia atrás rápidamente. Su velocidad toma por sorpresa a Hanabi, quien se queda en blanco durante un segundo. Pero decide continuar, hasta que siente que se esta quedando con poco chakra, saca unos kunais de su pierna y se los tira a Sasuke.

Él esquiva cada uno de los kunais, con sus shurikens. En el momento que Hanabi se detiene, se lleva una sorpresa a no ver a Sasuke frente a ella.

— ¡Atrás! — Grita Kiba.

Hanabi, intenta darse la vuelta rápidamente, pero al parecer es muy tarde, ya que siente un fuerte golpe en sus pies, lo que provoca que caiga estruendosamente al suelo. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda, abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro inexpresivo del Uchiha.

— Te gane — Es lo único que dice Sasuke, mientras camina hacia los otros dos.

— ¡Esto aún no acaba Uchiha! — exclama Hanabi, mientras se levanta.

Empieza a caminar hacia él, pero su hermana mayor detiene sus pasos.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente Hanabi.

— Nee-san…— La voz de su hermana mayor la toma desprevenida, ya que nunca la escucho hablar con tanta seguridad.

Sasuke mira la espalda de Hinata, se da la vuelta y busca una botella de agua, la cual se la pasa a Hanabi. Esta mira con sorpresa al Uchiha, pero solamente ahí se da cuenta que respira con dificultad. Con el ceño fruncido mira la botella.

— ¿Qué se dice? — Hanabi levanta su mirada hacia Hinata. Agacha de nuevo la vista y mira fijamente a Sasuke.

— Gracias — Susurra, lo que provoca que Sasuke levanta una ceja.

Mientras Hanabi, recupera sus energías, Kiba mira toda la situación, sin entender realmente como terminaron las cosas, por lo que decide interrumpir el silencio incomodo, a su parecer.

— Entonces… ¿cómo quedamos?

Todos lo miran fijamente y el único que le responde es Sasuke.

— Yo gane, por lo tanto, ustedes se deberán ir y nunca volver a interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento. No sin el consentimiento de Hinata.

La nombrada mira a Sasuke, agradeciéndole mentalmente. Mientras Hanabi y Kiba, miran con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha. Ahora si todo su plan se había arruinado.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Le susurra Kiba.

— Espera, ya estoy pensando en algo.

Mientras Kiba mira a Hanabi, quien piensa en que hará ahora, una voz desconocida llama la atención de los cuatros. Todos miran hacia un ninja, que corre hacia donde se encuentran ellos, llamando al azabache.

— ¿Quién es? — Le pregunta Hinata

— Ni idea — Responde, colocándose a su lado.

Cuando el ninja llega a estar frente a los dos, pasa su vista de Sasuke a Hinata. En el momento que sus ojos hacen contacto le sonríe a la peliazul, a lo que ella le responde con una sonrisa también. Esto es visto por Sasuke, quien mira al chico con el ceño fuertemente marcado.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunta bruscamente, llamando la atención del joven ninja y de la Hyuuga.

— ¡Disculpa! — Exclama, asustado por lo fría que había sonado la voz de Sasuke — Uchiha Sasuke-san ¿verdad? — El nombrado asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y este? — Pregunta en susurros, Hanabi a Kiba.

— Creo que es un ninja que está a cargo de los mandatos del Hokage — Responde, recordado haberlo visto en la oficina del Hokage.

— Hokage-sama, quiere que usted se presente en estos momentos en su oficina.

— ¿Dijo por qué?

— Eh…no… no me dijo porque… solo que quiere que usted… vaya…

Hinata mira como el chico responde a duras penas, como si tuviera miedo de hablar y es que en ningún momento ha hecho contacto visual con el azabache. Aunque quizás, el chico sea tímido como ella. Mira a Sasuke, quien aún mantiene su ceño fruncido, esto le llama mucho la atención.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora o puedo ir más tarde?

— Tiene que ser ahora.

Sasuke resopla, haciendo que el chico pegue un pequeño salto, al pensar que el Uchiha se había enojado.

— Te puedo acompañar — Al escuchar la voz aguda de Hinata, los dos la miran — Bueno, si tú quieres.

Sasuke la mira fijamente, lanza un suspiro algo resignado. Dirige su mirada al ninja, quien, de vuelta, tiene su vista fija en Hinata, algo que por una extraña razón, le molesta. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se coloca frente a Hinata, tapándole la visión al chico, quien se asusta de verlo.

— Ya iremos, así que te puedes retirar — Le ordena.

El ninja, al ver la actitud tosca del azabache, literalmente sale corriendo del lugar. Esto hace que Kiba mire extrañado a Hanabi.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Pregunta, pero no recibe una respuesta, ya que Hanabi miran sin poder creer la actitud del Uchiha.

— Podríamos haber ido con él — Dice de pronto Hinata, ajena a toda la situación.

— Me tiene miedo, es mejor ir por separado.

— No creo que te tenga miedo — Lo contradice — Creo que solamente lo pusiste algo nervioso —Sasuke la mira, sin entender de qué manera lo puso nervioso — Digo, has estado frunciendo el ceño, desde que llego.

Mientras ella le habla, Hanabi y Kiba miran con asombro, como Hinata levanta su mano, colocando su dedo en el entrecejo de Sasuke, quien se sorprende por su accionar. Pero esto hace, que su ceño fruncido desaparezca totalmente.

— Así está mejor — Le dice Hinata, mostrándole una suave sonrisa.

Tanto Hanabi como Kiba miran estupefactos la situación, sin poder creer que Hinata, que supuestamente es tímida, haya hecho tal cosa.

— A veces me pregunto, por qué eres así—Susurra el Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada.

Kiba empieza a toser fuertemente, enojado por que los dos se hayan olvidado de que estaban frente a ellos y no solos. Quizás Ino tenia razón, aunque realmente no quería pensar mucho en eso. Sasuke y Hinata vuelven la vista a los dos.

— ¿Estas bien Kiba-kun?

— Si, solamente me ahogue, nada grave — Responde.

— ¿Qué quería? — Cuestiona Hanabi.

— Kakashi-sama quiere que Sasuke-kun vaya y yo estaba pensando en acompañarlo.

— Ah, eso — En ese momento a Hanabi le llega una idea y aprovechando que los otros dos van a buscar sus cosas, le pega un codazo a Kiba, quien la mira enojado — Es nuestra oportunidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nosotros también iremos con ellos a ver a Hokage-sama

— Pero no podemos, Sasuke nunca nos dejaría ir con ellos…— Kiba se queda mudo de repente. Hanabi pasa su mano frente a sus ojos, intentando que continuara lo que estaba diciendo — ¡Ya se me ocurrió! — Exclama feliz, mientras empuja la mano de la menor — Ayer estuve en una misión, les diré que yo, de casualidad, también debo ir a ver a Kakashi-sama y que tú me acompañaras, para así no tengas que irte sola a tu casa.

— Parece que al fin piensas.

— No sé si eso fue un insulto o un halago — exclama contrariado Kiba.

— Ambas cosas — Responde con simpleza la chica.

Justo en ese momento, los otros dos se acercan a ellos.

— Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos — Le dice Hinata.

— ¡Esperen! — Grita Kiba — Nosotros los acompañamos.

— No — Exclama tajante el azabache.

Ya suficiente había tenido de esos dos, como para que ahora se peguen a ellos y lo sigan a todas partes. Eso sí que no.

— ¿Quién eres tú para oponerte? — Pregunta desafiante el castaño — Además, yo también necesito hablar con Hokage-sama, si fuera por mí, preferiría no andar a tu lado.

— ¡Kiba-kun! — Exclama horrorizada Hinata.

— Déjalo, no es necesario escuchar sus ladridos.

El Inuzuka se molesta por las palabras de Sasuke, mientras Hanabi intenta ocultar su risa. Sin darle tiempo a que Kiba siquiera piense en que responder, Sasuke empieza a caminar rumbo a la torre del Hokage. Hinata mira a Kiba, mientras mueve negativamente su cabeza y decide seguir a Sasuke.

— ¿Ahora yo soy el malo? — Cuestiona Kiba, al ver la reacción de Hinata.

— Que importa eso, ahora sigámoslo.

Kiba, decide no hacer más comentarios y empieza a caminar detrás de Hanabi.

* * *

Kakashi mira, durante un largo rato, a los cuatros jóvenes frente a él. Supuestamente había llamado a Sasuke, por lo que nunca espero que Hinata, Kiba y Hanabi lleguen junto a él.

— Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama — Lo saludan las Hyuugas y Kiba, con una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes — Responde — Pensé que había llamado solamente a Sasuke.

— Así fue, pero justo estábamos en nuestro entrenamiento — Contesta Sasuke.

— Yo lo quise acompañar — Comenta Hinata.

El peliblanco, levanta levemente su ceja; él sabía que Sasuke entrenaba con Naruto y Hinata, por separado, pero aun así siempre le costó imaginarse a la peliazul junto a Sasuke. Sin embargo, ahora los dos están frente a él.

— ¿Y ustedes también estaban con ellos? — Cuestiona mirando a Kiba y Hanabi.

— No, ellos vienen aparte — Responde Sasuke.

— ¿Aparte?

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama Kiba, llamando la atención de Kakashi — Es que venia para comentarle, que recién mañana le podre dar mi reporta de la misión de ayer.

— ¿De ayer? Pero si ya…

— ¡Es que ya sabe lo lento que soy para esas cosas! — Lo interrumpe el castaño.

Kakashi, lo mira extrañado. Pero si Kiba ya le había dado su reporte el mismo día que llego, pero al ver su rostro con muchos nervios, decide seguirle la corriente.

— Esta bien — Dice, algo inseguro.

Mientras Kiba suspira de alivio, Hanabi lo pisa enojada, ya que él mismo se había olvidado la excusa, de la razón por la que ellos habían acompañado a la pareja de morochos.

— ¿Y para que me llamabas? — Kakashi reacciona al escuchar las palabras de su ex alumno.

— Cierto — Empieza a buscar un papel, hasta que lo encuentra — Tengo una misión especialmente para ti, aunque fue bueno que vinieran más personas contigo.

— ¿Para mí?

— Si, aunque es demasiado sencillo — Comenta.

— ¿De qué nivel? — Cuestiona Sasuke, preocupándose al escuchar las palabras "demasiado sencillo"

Kiba mira hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Nivel? — Pregunta Kakashi.

— Si, ya que dijiste que la misión es "demasiado sencillo"

— Ah…bueno es una misión tipo "D"

El lugar queda en completo silencio. Kakashi había dicho el nivel de la misión, como si no fuera nada malo, en cambio Sasuke lo miraba extrañado, más que seguro que había escuchado mal. Pero el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada. Todos lanza sus miradas a Kiba, quien se tapa la boca.

Escuchar al Hokage darle una misión de tipo "D" a Sasuke, era algo que nunca imagino ver, y es que solamente se le da esas misiones a los genin que recién empiezan.

Sasuke, por su parte, mira a Kiba con su ceño fuertemente marcado, pero decide ignorarlo

— ¿Me quieres explicar claramente esto? — Le cuestiona a Kakashi.

— ¿Hokage-sama no se habrá equivocado? — Interviene Hinata.

— No, no me equivoque — Responde — Es más, el nivel de la misión no es tan importante, sino la misión en sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kakashi, sonríe bajo su máscara, emocionado por la noticia que le dará a Sasuke.

— Estos últimos días, estuve hablando con los ancianos y ahora que tengo su aprobación, te lo puedo decir. Ahora, que has salido de la cárcel, eres de nuevo, un ciudadano de Konoha y …

— Ve al grano — Lo interrumpe Sasuke, impaciente.

— Como decía — Ignora las palabras del morocho — Como ciudadano, necesitas donde vivir y como has cumplido correctamente tu condena, sin poner objeciones, hemos decidido reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha.

El Uchiha mira fijamente el rostro de Kakashi, en busca de algo que le indicara que estaba bromeando, pero al no ver nada rara, se sorprende. Mientras los otros tres, también miran sorprendidos al peliblanco.

— Como sabes, cuando Pain destruyo todo, el único lugar que no se reconstruyo fue el territorio Uchiha y creo que ahora es el momento, ya que tu estas aquí — Continua Kakashi.

Hinata mira a Sasuke, quien al parecer se quedó sin palabras. Si lo que el Hokage decía, era verdad, eso significaba que Sasuke, podría volver a donde vivía, cuando era niño. Él tendría su lugar.

— ¿Y qué me dices? — Pregunta el Hokage, ya que Sasuke seguía sin decir una palabra.

— Eh…no se — Responde con toda la sinceridad y es que él le había dicho que pensaba irse de la aldea, pero ahora al decirle eso, simplemente no sabe que responder.

Sasuke mira a su costado, viendo que tanto Kiba como Hanabi, observan la situación callados, sin decir ni hace ningún gesto: todo lo contrario, a Hinata, quien mantiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué ella sonreía por esa noticia? Se cuestiona Sasuke y es que la situación poco tenía que ver con ella. Pero ver la emoción en el rostro de su amiga, hizo que algo en él se moviera. Dirige su mirada hacia Kakashi y con seguridad le responde.

— Acepto la misión.

— Entonces, mañana empiezas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levanta muy emocionada, tanto que baja corriendo las escaleras. Esto llama mucho la atención de Hanabi, quien se encuentra desayunando.

— Buenos días, Hanabi — Saluda Hinata, sentándose al frente.

— Buenos días, Nee-chan — La pequeña observa detenidamente a su hermana — Te ves muy emocionada.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí.

— ¿Iras tu sola a ayudar a Uchiha?

— Creería que sí, ya que aún no le dijimos a nadie más.

— Si es así, ¿estaría mal si voy con ustedes?

— Yo no le veo el problema, además mientras más seamos, más rápido terminaremos.

— ¿No se enojará él?

— Eso no lo sé, pero le podemos preguntar.

Hanabi asiente con la cabeza y continúa comiendo. Cuando terminan de comer, las dos salen rumbo hacia el lugar donde una vez estuvo el distrito Uchiha; pero a medio camino se topan con Kiba, quien se hace el sorprendido por tal encuentro.

— ¿A dónde van?

— A ayudar a Sasuke-kun, por la misión que le dio Hokage-sama— Responde Hinata.

— Cierto, pero ¿solamente ustedes lo van a ayudar?

— Si, es que no tuvimos tiempo de decirle a los demás, además no sabemos si estarán ocupado o no — Explica la peliazul.

— Entonces, yo los puedo ayudar.

Hinata mira sorprendida a Kiba, ¿Ahora quería ayudar a Sasuke-kun, a pesar de que el día anterior le había dicho tantas cosas malas? Aunque quizás él ya reflexiono sobre lo que hizo el día anterior y ahora quería arreglar las cosas. El pensar en que Kiba quiere solucionar todos los mal entendidos con Sasuke, hacen que Hinata se ponga feliz.

—¡Seria de mucha ayuda! — Exclama feliz la chica.

— Bien, entonces vamos a encontrarnos con Sasuke.

Ahora los tres continúan el camino. Kiba observa la sonrisa de Hinata y luego lanza su mirada a Hanabi, quien asiente con su cabeza. Su actuación había sido perfecta, tanto que Hinata no había notado la mentira. El Inuzuka se sentía mal por mentirle a su amiga, pero ahora que Sasuke los había echado de sus entrenamientos, esta era la única oportunidad que ellos dos tenían para hacer que los dos dejen de verse.

Cuando se encuentran con Sasuke, este los mira extrañados a Hanabi y a Kiba; pero no dice nada ya que, según Hinata, ellos dos estaban ahí para ayudar, y como realmente necesitaban mas ayuda, prefiere ignorar este hecho. Ahora los cuatros, caminan hacia el distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sai e Ino, caminan por la aldea tomado de la mano. Justo ese día era el día libre de Sai, por lo que la rubia había decidido cerrar la florería, para así poder salir a pasear junto a su novio. Pero en medio de su caminata, algo llama la atención de Ino; A lo lejos distingue las figuras de Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata y su hermana, caminando juntos, algo muy extraño ver.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestiona Sai, al notar que su noviase detuvo de golpe.

— Mira — Le dice, señalando al frente de ellos.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No es raro que Sasuke y Hinata este juntos, ya que están enamorados — Sai prefiere no hacer ninguna acotación — Pero que estén Kiba y la hermana menor de Hinata con ellos…eso si es raro.

— ¿Y por que no vamos a preguntarles?

— ¿Tú dices?

— Bueno, es que noto que estas muy curiosa por saberlo — Confiesa el pelinegro.

— Awww… ¡tu si me conoces! — Exclama, mientras abraza a Sai y caminan hacia los demás

— ¿Qué hacen?

En el momento que escucharon una voz aguda, los cuatros se dan la vuelta y se encuentran con Ino y Sai; se saludan todos, Sasuke a duras penas.

— ¿Y por que anda los cuatros juntos? Digo, eso es muy raro de ver — Cuestiona Ino, yendo al grano.

— Estamos yendo a donde se encontraba el Complejo Uchiha — Responde la peliazul.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, es que…— Hinata lanza una mirada a Sasuke, preguntando si es que podía contarle a Ino, pero este asiente la cabeza — Hokage-sama, nos dijo que desde hoy se empezara a reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha, y como no hay mucho obreros, nos pidió a nosotros que los ayudemos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Que buena noticia! — Exclama la Yamanaka y mira a Sasuke — ¡Felicidades Sasuke-kun!

— Aun es mi muy temprano para felicitar — Comenta el azabache — Primero necesitamos levantar los escombros y de ahí reconstruir los puntos mas importantes.

— Ya veo, pero entonces ¿solo ustedes 4 irán? — Estos asienten con la cabeza — ¿Qué no los ayudara Naruto, Sakura?

— Ellos aun no lo saben.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunta Sai a Sasuke.

— Le íbamos a comentar a todos — Interviene Hinata — Pero como recién ayer no enteramos, nos pareció malo pedirles ayuda para hoy, podrían estar ocupados ya.

— Pero ¿necesitan ayuda extra?

— Mientras más seamos, más rápido acabaremos — Esta vez les responde Kiba.

— Entonces, nosotros dos los podemos ayudar.

— ¿Pero no están en una cita? — Cuestiona Hanabi.

— No es ningún problema — Responde Sai — Todo sea para ayudar a un amigo.

Sasuke al escuchar la palabra "amigo" frunce el ceño, pero decide ignorarlo. Como había dicho hace un rato, cuando más sean mejor.

* * *

Una vez llegan al lugar, se disponen a ayudar a los pocos obreros que se encontraban trabajando.

Hanabi se acerca a Kiba, algo que llama la atención a Ino, quien observa todo.

— Necesitamos que ellos no se acerquen mucho — Ordena la menor

— Eso lo sé.

— Que extraño, ¿desde cuándo Kiba se lleva bien con Hanabi-chan? — Murmura Ino, quien decide ver como se desarrolla la situación.

En ese momento un hombre se acerca a Hinata, con unas 6 botellas de agua; este le pide que les reparta a sus compañeros, a lo cual acepta. Al primero en darle es a Sai, luego a Kiba, a Hanabi, pero antes de poder darle a Sasuke, la pequeña Hyuuga toma la botella. Todos la miran extrañados.

— Yo se lo daré — Dice, mientras le pasa la botella a Sasuke, quien la acepta sin dudar. Pero esto no pasa desapercibido Ino.

Luego de esa extraña escena, cada uno se va por su lado, los chicos levantando escombros, mientras las chicas quitan la maleza que se había acumulado.

Por su parte, Sasuke se toma un tiempo para descansar y mirar alrededor, sintiendo nostalgia del lugar. A pesar de que esta todo destruido, puede recordar con claridad, donde se encontraba cada cosa. El templo, la casa de Shisui, el amigo de su hermano, la panadería, etc. Sin embargo, aún seguía sin animarse a ir al lugar donde una vez estuvo su casa.

El Uchiha sacude su cabeza, para quitar esos pensamientos tristes de su cabeza, luego se ocuparía de eso, ya que por ahora solo se encargarían de la entrada del lugar.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Este abre los ojos y se encuentra a Hinata, quien camina hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, es solo que como sacudías la cabeza, me preguntaba que pasaba.

— Nada realmente — Miente.

— Ya veo — Hinata decide no insistir con el tema — Cierto, toma.

Sasuke mira a Hinata y luego a su mano, en donde se encuentra una toalla. Solo hasta ese momento se da cuenta que está sudando mucho. Extiende su mano, para agarrarla, pero antes que lo haga, otra mano se posa en el objeto. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke, miran hacia el propietario de la mano y se topan con Kiba, quien ya se encuentra secando su sudor.

— ¡Kiba-kun! — Exclama Hinata.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta con inocencia.

— Esa toalla era para Sasuke-kun.

— Ah ¿sí? No me di cuenta — Miente.

Sasuke observa a Kiba, ya que se nota que está mintiendo, por su parte, Hinata mira extrañada a su amigo.

— Te traeré otra — Hinata dirige su mirada a Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento, Hanabi la llama.

— Nee-san necesito tu ayuda.

— Ve — Le dice Sasuke. Hinata lo observa sin saber qué hacer.

— Deja, yo le traeré otra toalla — Le dice Kiba.

— Esta bien — Responde con desconfianza.

Hinata camina hacia Hanabi. Kiba mira a Sasuke y lo mira con enojo.

— Ve tu a conseguir una toalla — Le dice, mientras se va.

Sasuke mira la espalda de Kiba, sin entender que había pasado. Sin querer pensar en eso, camina hacia donde construyeron una tienda, en donde tienen agua, toalla y demás cosas.

Ino había observado toda la situación, pareciéndole demasiado sospechosa la situación. Ella se acerca a donde se encuentran Hinata y Hanabi, quienes siguen sacando la maleza.

— Hinata ¿no quiere descansar? — La voz de la rubia, hace que las dos la miren.

— Eh…yo no.

— Déjame ayudar a mí a Hanabi-chan y tu ve a la tienda a descansar — La interrumpe la rubia.

— Esta bien.

Hinata se va, dejando sola a Hanabi con Ino. Las dos se mantienen en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que llega Kiba.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— En la tienda — Responde Hanabi

— Ok — Kiba se gira con la idea de ir a verla, pero la voz de Ino lo hace detener

— Creo entender que es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos.

Ambos miran a Ino sorprendidos, pero cambian su expresión rápidamente, y hacen como que no entendieran lo que les dice.

— No entiendo de que hablas — Dice Kiba.

— Ustedes no quieren que Hinata este junto a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Cuestiona con burla Kiba.

— De la manera en la que se comportaron hoy y no me digan que miento, por que los estuve observando todo el rato.

— ¿Y que si fuera así?

Kiba mira sorprendido a Hanabi, sin poder creer que lo había dicho. Pero más le sorprendió la expresión seria en el rostro de Ino.

— Que ustedes están mal — Sentencia — Si Hinata desea ser cercana a Sasuke-kun, esa es su decisión y ustedes no son quienes para decirle que no. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hanabi se levanta y desde arriba mira a Ino, quien se mantiene con una expresión tranquila.

— Primero, yo soy su hermana y segundo, si la gente la ve con Sasuke-kun, dirán muchas cosas malas sobre ella y yo no quiero eso.

— Yo tampoco — Agrega Kiba.

Ino se para y mientras sacude su pantalón, niega con la cabeza. Ella no puede creer lo tonto que había sonado eso. La rubia, los enfrenta con la mirada.

— Entonces respóndanme esto — Los dos la miran atentos — ¿Ustedes creen que Hinata ignoraría a alguien, simplemente por que le importe lo que los demás digan?

La pregunta de Ino los toma desprevenidos, ya que ninguno de los dos había pensando en eso. Pero ninguno quiere responder, ya que era mas que obvio la respuesta; a Hinata poco le interesa lo que los demás piensen, si es que eso implica ayudar a un amigo. La parte bondadosa de la peliazul era así y ellos dos la conocían muy bien.

— Incluso, Hanabi-chan — La pequeña la mira — ¿Esta mal que Hinata se enamore de alguien? ¿No deseas que sea feliz?

— Por supuesto — Responde al instante sin dudar.

— Bueno, pues yo veo a Hinata feliz con Sasuke-kun o ¿en algún momento la viste mal?

Hanabi se pone a pensar en todas las veces que Hinata habla sobre Sasuke, cuando esta habla con él y todo lo que recuerda es la sonrisa de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Entonces? — Cuestiona Ino, al ver que ninguno de los dos le responde.

Kiba frunce el ceño, ya que no tiene como contradecirla, ella tenía razón, pero aun así eso no importaba, él aun no quería que la gente pensara que Hinata era como Sasuke. Pero cuando estaba por responderle, la suave voz de Hanabi, hace que se detenga.

— Creo…que tienes razón.

El castaño mira con asombro a Hanabi, ¿ella realmente había dicho eso?

— ¿Cómo? — Cuestiona Kiba.

— Creo que Yamanaka-san tiene razón, nosotros no somos quienes para decidir por Nee-san. Ella es quien decidirá si quiere estar o no con Uchiha.

— Asi es — Contesta Ino, orgullosa de haber logrado, que se rindieran con su plan. Ahora Sasuke y Hinata si podían estar juntos.

— ¡Yo no opino lo mismo!

La sonrisa, en el rostro de la rubia, se desaparece y mira con incompresion al chico. Por su parte Hanabi, se sorprendio.

— Yo aun sigo pensando igual, entiendo que Hinata será quien elija, pero nosotros tenemos que decirle como es realmente Sasuke, para que no cometa otro error.

— ¿Error? — Cuestionan las dos.

— Como sea — Exclama, cambiando de tema ya que habia dicho mucho — Yo aun no lo acepto y me opongo.

— Entonces, si tanto te moleste ¿Por qué no te vas?

— ¡Ino!

Los tres se dan la vuelta, al escuchar la voz de Sai. Este llego justo para escuchar a Ino echar a Kiba, por lo que no entiende la situación. Pero antes, que su novia pueda responderle, el castaño la interrumpe.

— Esta bien ¡me voy! — Grita enojado, para caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué paso? — Cuestiona Sai.

— Una tontera ¿y tú? — Responde Ino.

— Hinata, me dijo que le avisara a Hanabi-chan, que ella ya vuelve.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— Creo que a comprar unos bocadillos con Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Por su parte, Kiba camina por la aldea, refunfuñando. Aun no podía creer que Hanabi lo haya abandona, si ella misma había sido la que tenia mas ganas de que Hinata no se viera con Sasuke.

Entendía lo que Ino había querido decir, pero, aun así, él como su amigo tenia que evitar que ella volviera a terminar con el corazón roto. Ya suficiente había tenido con ver a la peliazul llorar desconsoladamente, cuando Naruto la rechazo. Además, Sasuke, siempre fue una persona que nunca le intereso los demás, sino él mismo. Una persona así de egoísta no era alguien indicado para su dulce y tierna amiga.

— ¡Kiba!

Un fuerte grito lo hacen detener, se da la vuelta y se encuentra a su maestra.

— Kurenai-sensei.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Kiba la mira, extrañado — Es que te estuve llamando hace rato y no me hacías caso.

— ¡Disculpe! Estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

— ¿Algo que te moleste?

— ¿Cómo sabe que algo me molesta?

— Bueno, tienes el ceño fruncido, además caminabas mientras murmurabas y pareces estar enojado.

Kiba se sorprende la perspicacia de su sensei y bueno, pensándolo bien, ella lo conocía desde preadolescente, así que ella mas que nadie sabia cuando alguno de ellos estaba mal.

— ¿Me contaras que te molesta? — Este la mira y entonces se da cuenta, que quizás pueda preguntarle a ella, la situación y quizás piense igual a él.

— Lo que pasa es que, creo que últimamente Hinata pasa mucho tiempo con Sasuke.

— Eso es verdad y ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Que, usted sabe lo que la gente piensa sobre él ¿no?

— Por supuesto, cuando salió de la cárcel, era el chisme de la aldea.

— También que no todos lo ven bien, entonces…

— Pero no todos — Lo interrumpe la mujer — Hay unos pocos que aun siguen sin tenerle confianza, pero ellos mismo con el tiempo cambiaran de idea.

— Yo lo dudo — Dice Kiba — Para mí Sasuke seguirá siendo ese compañero que nos apuñalo por la espalda.

— Puede ser, pero el hecho que haya querido cumplir su condena, que aun sigue en la aldea, y por, sobre todo, que haya ayudado a Naruto a sacarnos a todos del genjutsu, significa que algo en él esta cambiando y nosotros tenemos que darle esa oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Kiba mira sorprendido, ahora también su sensei se ponía del lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Y si Naruto mintió? — Pregunta, medio desesperado.

— ¿Tu crees que Naruto mentiría?

La pregunta se respondía sola, "por supuesto que no". Kiba se había quedado sin argumentos.

— Pero ¿Qué te molesta realmente?

— Que Hinata pase mucho tiempo con él, además Ino asegura que ellos están saliendo y si eso es verdad, de la forma que es Sasuke, seguro hará sufrir mucho a Hinata, agregando que la gente puede empezar a hablar mal de ella.

Kiba intenta recuperar el aire, ya que dijo todo de manera apresurada. Kurenai, se ríe un poco.

— A ver Kiba ¿y si la situación fuera al revés?

— ¿Al revés?

— Si, que tu estés enamorado de una chica, y Hinata te diga que ella no te conviene, por que esa es su idea. ¿Le harías caso?

— Bueno…si ella…

— ¿Y si se opone a todas las chicas que conoces?

— ¿Todas? Bueno…yo…

Kiba, se queda sin saber que decir. Pensar que él se enamore y Hinata se moleste, no es algo que le agrade mucho, pero quedarse soltero toda la vida, tampoco le gusta esa idea.

— ¿Ves? No te gusta, entonces imagina lo que Hinata debe sentir.

Entonces, Kiba recuerda los momentos, en donde él le decía cosas malas a Sasuke, la mirada incomoda de Hinata. Él la habia hecho sentir incomoda a su amiga. Solo ahí comprendió todo.

— Es verdad.

— Deja que Hinata decida quien le conviene, además eso de que están saliendo seguro no es verdad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que Hinata no lo ocultaría y nosotros seriamos los primeros en enterarnos.

Kurenai tenía razón y eso Kiba no podía contradecir.

— Gracias Kurenai-sensei, hablar con usted me sirvió — Una sonrisa se asoma al rostro de Kiba, la primera del día.

En ese momento, por detrás de Kurenai, se encuentran pasando Hinata junto a Sasuke. Kiba observa con horror, como el chico agarra la mano de su amiga, sin notar que el azabache le esta dando dinero, y la tranquilidad que sentía se esfumo en un segundo.

— Kurenai-sensei, usted tiene razón — Ella lo mira extrañada — Hinata será quien decidirá con quien salir, pero yo seré quien compruebe que esa persona sea la indicada, así que por el momento ¡Yo me opongo! — Grita, mientras corre detrás de los morochos, dejando perpleja a Kurenai.

Esta sonríe, al parecer iba a costar un poco que Kiba acepte toda esa situación. Ya que, para ella, los dos morochos no hacían mala pareja.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _*hakkesho kaiten:_** Ocho trigramas palma de retorno al cielo.

* * *

Hola, otra vez...

Primero que todo, disculpen la tardanza, en serio tenia pensado actualizar mucho mas antes, pero surgieron cosas en el camino, que si me pongo a contar cada una, no termino. Agregando que en si el capitulo fue muy complicado de escribirlo, debido a que lo cambie muchas veces e incluso esta versión final se alejo mucho del resumen que había hecho.

En si al principio, este capitulo seria puramente NaruSaku, obviamente metiendo a Hinata y Sasuke a la historia, pero luego de ver que a la mayoría no les gusta mucho la pareja y que ademas la historia se me hizo medio tonta, mientras la escribía, decidí cambiarla y hacer una sobre lo que piensan Kiba y Hanabi, sobre la amistad y supuesto amorío entre Sasuke y Hinata y así termine escribiendo esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, por que en serio que me costo mucho hacerlo, lo cambia como 10 veces los diálogos y las situaciones, pero como sea, al fin lo termine. Como habrá visto, Hanabi acepta un poco la situación, aun no 100%, por lo que mas adelante le daré un cierre a su cuestión, en cuanto a Kiba, él aparece en el capitulo siguiente y ahí se dará una resolución con él. En cuanto a la misión de Kakashi, desde que empece esta historia, busque una manera para que Sasuke se quede mas tiempo en la aldea, y se me ocurrió eso, ya que al parecer en el canon, nunca reconstruyen el lugar donde vivían los Uchihas, ya que Sakura y su hija viven en un edificio. Ademas, que a través de esta misión da inca pie para que se desarrollen los siguientes capítulos. Por cierto, Sasuke en todo el capitulo, nunca entendió que hacían Kiba y Hanabi, ni el porque, por eso este no dice nada y deja que las situaciones se den. Pero bueno, hasta ahora la relación de ellos dos sigue igual, pero ya en unos cuantos capítulos, se ira viendo poco a poco un progreso.

Pero bueno, sin alargar mucho esta explicación, a agradecer sus hermosos reviews:

*crerrymarce: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegre que te guste el capitulo. Por supuesto, Shino esta ahí para hacer sus aportes, al igual que en este capitulo. Feliz año nuevo por dos! Aun sigo sin poder creer que haya pasado mas de un año, desde que publique ese capitulo, pero bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

* Han SunHee: Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, para mi fue el mejor capitulo que escribí, incluso me reirá por las situaciones de Ten Ten, pero es que tenia que mostrar es estado de euforia que tenia Ino, pero bueno aquí ella se calma un poco, pero las locuras de Ino aun continúan. Así que espero que te guste este capitulo, que tiene algo de comedia con drama, en el próximo creería que sera comedia mayormente.

* Chi Uzumaki: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya divertido el capitulo, así como te haya gustado este. Saludos.

* Laura Uchiha: Gracias por comentar! Para mi cada review de ustedes es muy importante, así que les responde aun si fueran comentarios negativos, para mi es mejor aclarar las cosas. En cuanto a NaruSaku, tendrá como dos capítulos, pero en medio estará el SasuHina que no se quedara atrás, así que espero que sigas con nosotros hasta el final de esta historia.

* Tsuki-shin: Muchas gracias por comentar! Primero, disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualiza, pero bueno ya explique arriba un poco de la situación. Así que espero que leas este capitulo y dime que tal te pareció. Ahora lo de Hinata, aun falta algo para que ella cierre completamente su amor por Naruto, pero no falta mucho para eso.

*Jaz: Muchas gracias por comentar! Jajaja como dicen para los gustos no hay nada escrito. Cada quien que le guste la pareja que le guste, pero sin intentar imponer sus gustos sobre los demás. Pero en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Alejandra: Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia anterior, como el capitulo este. Que me digas, que así esperabas que fuera la película, realmente me haces feliz de leer eso, en serio muchas gracias.

* Gab Gab: Muchas por tu review! Que bueno que te haya gustado ambas historias y también la manera en la que escribió, muchas gracias. La relación de Hinata y Sasuke, desde decisiones la pensé hacer así, ya que prefiero ver como sus sentimientos, van surgiendo de a poco y no de golpe, ya que para mi uno no se enamora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino que a través de la convivencia con el otro. Pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

* LeoriHNB: Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Wendyl0327: Gracias por tu review! Así esta la continuación, ahora espero no tardar mucho en subir el capitulo siguiente, pero es que aun tengo la otra historia, así que iré intercalando las actualizaciones. Pero como sea, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

*Therulda: Holis...bueno no se como empezar esto, ademas ni siquiera se si lo leerás, pero bueno. Primero te busque por face, pero nunca te encontré, así que te respondo por aquí. Si, el NaruHina y SasuSaku es canon duela a quien le duela, pero eso no implica que uno no pueda crear fic de otras parejas no canon, el ser canon yo no lo veo como una prohibición para las demás parejas. Por mi parte, me puede decir lo que quieras, pero no puedo aceptar que insultes a los demás solo por que opinan diferente de ti, pero bueno dudo que entiendas eso, por que seguro ni te importa. En cuando al "desafió" primero me reí, por que no podía creer que me pidieras eso, en serio te iba a responder mucho mas antes, pero bueno. Por supuesto rechazo tu "reto", debido a que principalmente me da fiaca, imagínate a duras penas escribo este fic y el otro y me pides que escriba uno de la nada, no que en serio que fiaca y segundo y mas importante, ¿solo por perder, borrare mis fics? Tu no eres quien para decir si borro o no mis fics, ademas, tengo una deuda pendiente con mi otro fic, la principal razón por la que escribo aquí en fanfiction. Y por ultimo, creo que el plazo ya termino jajaja...soy re lenta para estas cosas...pero bueno. Ademas, mas que NaruSaku, soy SasuHina, esta pareja me gusta desde hace 10 años, y soy fracasada...y bueno lo seré. Por cierto, Naruto no es el único arrastrado, Sakura y Hinata también lo son, aquí el único que no se arrastra por nadie es nuestra diva emo, ese no rogando por un poco de amor jajaja (no por nada es el favorito de Kishimoto)

Ahora si, ya contestadas todas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ahora actualizare Egao no Jikan y espero no tardarme en escribir el siguiente de este.

Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Extra:** Mientras escribía una escena, no pude evitar pensar, ¿que hubiera respondido si fuera Sasuke de Egao no Jikan? La situación es cuando Hanabi desafiar a Sasuke a pelear y el dialogo termino así.

— Entonces hagamos una apuesta — Exclama Hanabi

— ¿Apuesta? — Repiten Hinata y Kiba. Por su parte Sasuke la mira atento.

— Te desafío a un duelo.

Sasuke mira sorprendido a Hanabi. Coloca su mano en su bolsillo, mientras una sonrisa va a apareciendo en su rostro. Hinata frunce el ceño al verlo, sacar algo de su bolsillo.

— ¡Sabia que esto llegaría en algún momento! — Exclama Sasuke, con demasía euforia — ¡Por eso siempre traigo mis cartas de Yu Gi Oh!

En el momento que saca sus cartas y las expone frente a todos, el lugar queda en completo silencio.

— A eso no se refería, tonto —Exclama Hinata

— ¿A no?

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, Adiós!


	4. Dulce amabilidad

_Hola!_

Aqui esta, para todos ustedes, el capitulo 4, espero que les guste ;)

 _*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos._

 _*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende._

 _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

— _**Dulce amabilidad —**_

Como cada mañana, Sasuke se levantó temprano. Luego de desayunar, se dirige hacia el Complejo Uchiha, a ver que tendría que hacer ese mismo día. Ya ha pasado una semana, desde que Kakashi le dijo sobre la reconstrucción del lugar, algo que simplemente lo ponía feliz. Poder reconstruir el lugar donde paso su infancia.

Agradecía la oportunidad que le dio Kakashi y es que, a pesar de pensar en reconstruir su Clan, siempre había creído que tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Pero con esto, ya estaba empezando. Él restauraría lo que fue el Clan Uchiha, evitando caer en el mismo error que cometió su padre.

Mientras continúa caminando, recuerda lo exhaustiva que había sido la semana que paso, empezando por lo insoportables que se habían puesto Kiba e Ino, quienes tomaron a Hinata como su juguete, llevándola de un lado para el otro. Al parecer, según él dedujo, Ino quería que ellos estén juntos, pero Kiba no; por lo que de paso tuvo que aguantarse las peleas infantiles que estos dos tuvieron. Que, si no fuera por Hinata y que de alguna manera ayudaban, seguro que los echaba a patadas.

A pesar de ese percance, todo lo demás fue bien, agregando que luego, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ten y Shino se postularon para ayudar, debido a los pocos obreros que hay. Agregando que los primeros tres, solo pudieron ayudar unos cuantos días, debido a los deberes que tenían.

De esa manera, todos los escombros del lugar fueron sacados, por lo que ahora Sasuke no sabe cuál será el paso por seguir. Debido a eso, decidió ir más temprano que de costumbre.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke llega a la entrada del Complejo. Había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta que había llegado. Entra a este se acerca a una de las carpas, donde los obreros utilizan para descansar.

— Buenos días, Uchiha-san — Lo saludo un obrero.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Qué hace por aquí?

— Venia a ayudar.

— Pero ¿Hokage-sama no le comento?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Como ya terminamos de levantar los escombros, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los materiales para empezar a construir, los cuales no sabemos cuánto tardaran en llegar, por lo que por estos días no haremos nada. Pero le avisaremos cuando empezaremos de nuevo.

— Ah, ya veo.

— Si, disculpe que no se lo avisara ayer.

— No importa — Sasuke mira el reloj, aún faltaba una hora para que Hinata viniera — Entonces, me voy.

Sasuke se da la vuelta, para irse, pero el obrero lo detiene al llamarlo. El azabache lo mira, esperando que le hable.

— ¿Puedo consultarle algo?

Sasuke asiente afirmativamente, acercando al hombre, que saca unos planos del lugar. Este le pregunta que por donde podrían comenzar, ya que este como nunca conoció el interior del Complejo, no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Sasuke le empieza a explicar, diciéndole donde estaban los puntos más importantes.

— Muchas gracias — Le agradece el hombre — Tenía pensado en preguntarle a Hokage-sama, pero creo que fue mejor pregúntaselo a usted.

Sasuke asiente, sin responderle y empieza a irse, siendo acompañado por el obrero. Una vez en la entrada este le vuelve a hablar.

— Uchiha-san — Sasuke lo mira — No se preocupe, nosotros haremos un buen trabajo — Le asegura, lo que le sorprende al azabache.

— Gracias.

El obrero, se sorprende ante las palabras del chico, ya que había escuchado que este era muy orgulloso y escucharlo agradecerle, hizo que sonriera.

— Hasta luego Uchiha-san — El hombre le hace una reverencia.

Sasuke, empieza a caminar hacia la casa de la Hyuuga, mientras piensa sobre la extraña situación que había presenciado. Desde que había salido de la cárcel, la mayoría de las personas evitaba hablarle e incluso mirarlo, pero ese hombre no había tenido ningún problema e incluso parecía feliz de trabajar en esto. Realmente algo extraño.

* * *

Hinata baja las escaleras, para desayunar y es que ese día quería llegar temprano al Complejo Uchiha. Mientras espera que la cocinera le traiga el desayuno, llega su padre.

— Buenos días, padre.

— Buenos días — Responde este, sentándose — Te levantaste temprano.

— Si, es que quería ir temprano al Complejo Uchiha, como sabe lo están reconstruyendo y nosotros estamos ayudando.

— Ya veo — Hiashi, de pronto lanza un suspiro.

— Se lo ve cansado — Hinata lo mira preocupado.

— Hinata — La llama, ignorando sus palabras — Quizás esta semana sea la ultima que hablare con el consejo, si no consigo nada, dejare las cosas tal cual están.

Hinata agacha la mirada, sintiéndose tristes por las palabras de su padre. Ella deseaba que esa vez, los del consejo le hicieran caso a su líder, pero ellos seguían cerrados. Pero lo que mas le dolía, es que luego de tratar ese tema de la privacidad, también hablarían sobre el sello impuesto a los miembros de la segunda rama; si ellos perdían ahora, ni que decir lo que parecía si hablaran sobre el sello.

Hinata levanta su mirada y mira fijamente a su padre, algo que antes nunca pudo hacer, pero luego de su experiencia por la luna, le dio la fuerza para hacerlo.

— Pero lo intento — Sus palabras toman desprevenidos a Hiashi — Y eso es lo que importa.

Hiashi, sonríe interiormente, por un momento había pensado que su hija se sentiría decepcionado de él, pero eso era imposible, Hinata siempre se pareció a su madre. Quien nunca le recrimino nada, sino que lo aceptaba tal cual era. Pero por supuesto, esto nunca se lo diría a Hinata, no por que no quisiera, sino por simple vergüenza.

La cocinera les sirve a los dos, quienes comen su desayuno en silencio. Luego de terminar, Hinata le dice que se ira a cambiar, pero como él se va a una reunión, se despide de él

Hiashi mira por donde se fue ella. Ahora solo quedaba, ir a la reunión y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

Hinata escucha unos golpes en su puerta, así que se apura en ponerse la ropa y ver, quien es. Kou, se encuentra ahí.

— ¿Paso algo?

— Su amigo, Uchiha está afuera esperándola.

Esto sorprende a Hinata, quien lanza su mirada al reloj. Pero al ver que aun no son las 9, se extraña. ¿Por qué razón Sasuke la fue a buscar? Si se iban a ver en el Complejo Uchiha. Aunque quizás haya pasado algo grave y por eso venia a avisarle.

— Gracias Kou-san.

Apurada se coloca su campera y sale de su habitación, siendo seguido del Hyuuga.

— Hinata-sama — La llama.

Ella se da la vuelta, preguntándose qué le dirá.

— Se que no es mi asunto esto, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿No le convendría que dejara de verse con Uchiha? — Hinata lo mira extrañado — Ya sabe lo que la gente comenta por la calle, y…

— Es que ellos no lo conocen — Hinata lo interrumpe — Sasuke-kun puede tener un pasado oscuro, pero estoy segura de que ahora él realmente quiere cambiar y volver a como era antes.

— Usted es muy amable.

— No es eso, es que realmente veo como es realmente él. Ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

— Que le vaya bien — Kou hace una reverencia, mientras Hinata se despide de él.

Hinata sale de su casa, encontrando a Sasuke de espaldas a esta. Preocupada se acerca.

— Sasuke-kun.

Este se da la vuelta con tranquilidad.

— Buenos días Hinata — La saluda de lo mas normal, algo que llama la atención de la chica.

—Buenos días — Responde por inercia — ¿Sucedió algo grave?

— No, simplemente venia a avisarte que, me dijeron que por hoy descansaremos.

— ¿En serio? Ayer no dijeron nada.

— Al parecer, Kakashi no nos avisó. Según el jefe de lo obreros, me dijo que ahora que no había escombros, tienen que esperar a que lleguen los materiales, y que nos avisaran cuando lleguen estos.

— Ah ya veo. Entonces hay que avisar a los demás.

— Ellos se enterarán cuando lleguen allá.

Hinata mira extraña a Sasuke, si pensaba así, ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo con ella? Aunque quizás sea, por que es bueno con ella.

— ¿Tu tienes que hacer algo? — Hinata niega con la cabeza — ¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar?, hace una semana que no lo hacemos.

— Me parece bien — Exclama feliz la peliazul.

Por una extraña razón, ella ya estaba extrañando los entrenamientos que tenia con Sasuke. A pesar de que pasaron toda esa semana juntos. Por supuesto debido a la reconstrucción.

Los dos caminan hacia el campo de entrenamiento, entretenidos en su conversación, hasta que escuchan a unas mujeres hablar por demás de fuerte.

— Ese es — Exclama una.

— ¿Ese es el Uchiha? ¿El chico que deserto de la aldea y que se metió en un grupo de bandidos?

— Así es, e incluso mi marido que es miembro de la división de inteligencia, me dijo que estuvo en el libro bingo.

— ¡Oh por dios! Si estuvo ahí, es porque algo grave hizo. No creo que sea bueno que este en la aldea.

— Si, y dicen que, seguro que se quede para siempre, ya que están reconstruyendo el Distrito Uchiha.

Hinata mira disimuladamente a las mujeres, notando que todas ellas tienen como 50 años. Ella se siente algo molesta por lo que están diciente, ellas no lo conocían y aun así hablaban de él como si a si fuera.

Los dos pasan, sin decir nada y cuando están llegando al campo. Hinata lo mira.

— ¿Estas bien? — Sasuke frunce el ceño.

— Si ¿Por qué?

— Por lo que dijeron esas mujeres — Responde con tristeza.

— No me importa — Sasuke deja su mochila bajo un árbol y Hinata hace lo mismo — Desde que estuve en la cárcel, sabia que esto sucedería. Se que no le agradare a la gente, por las cosas que hice, pero simplemente no me importan. Si me dejo llevar por la opinión de la gente, dudo que pueda cumplir mis metas.

Hinata observa con admiración a Sasuke. Se alegra de escuchar que esos comentarios no lo lastiman.

— Sabes Sasuke-kun, yo siempre pensé que no todas las personas somos iguales — Este la mira, atento — Puede que haya gente que hable mal de ti, lo cual creo que es porque no te conocen, pero estoy segura de que hay gente que piensa diferente. Quienes, aun sin conocer, a una persona, no la juzgaran.

— Quizás — Es lo único que responde Sasuke.

Y es que a pesar de que Hinata sonaba tan segura, él aun tenia dudas de eso. Para él las únicas personas que lo aceptaron fueron Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Hinata, los tres primeros, por conocerlo bien y la última, porque simplemente era alguien demasiado amable.

Sin querer pensar mucho en eso, le dice a Hinata que mejor empiecen. Los dos se colocan en posición de ataque y empiezan. De vez en cuanto, Sasuke detiene el entrenamiento, para explicarle a ella, que cambie su postura, cuales son los puntos que más debe proteger, etc. Hinata, por su parte, escucha todo lo que el pelinegro le explica.

En un momento, Sasuke se protege del golpe que le intento dar la peliazul, con el puño suave, y con su brazo la empuja, lo que no sabia Hinata, era que detrás de ella había quedado un kunai, con el cual tropieza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella terminada tirada en el suelo.

Sasuke la mira sorprendido, hasta que ve que el kunai, había rozado su tobillo y este estaba sangrando. Este se acerca a ella con preocupación.

— Hinata — La llama, a lo que esta abre sus ojos.

Ella se sienta en el lugar y se sorprende al ver su tobillo. Se reprende mentalmente por ser tan torpe.

— Lo siento — Se disculpa, mientras se levanta.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Cuestiona Sasuke, mientras la ayuda a levantar.

— Es que soy muy torpe — Explica, a lo que Sasuke lanza un suspiro.

Este coloca el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y la ayuda a caminar hacia donde dejaron las mochilas. Ese pequeño contacto entre ellos provoca que Hinata se ponga muy nerviosa y es que ellos casi nunca tienen contacto físico, salvo en lo entrenamientos. Aun así, ella cree que está nerviosa, debido a su timidez.

Hinata se sienta apoyándose en el árbol, abre su mochila y busca una pomada, para colocársela en la herida. Sasuke decide sentarse a su lado. Los dos se quedan en silencio, pero luego de que ella terminara de vendar su pie, mira a su compañero.

— Lo siento — Vuelve a decir Hinata, con vergüenza — Hemos estado entrenando durante casi dos meses y aun cometo errores como esos.

— Te diré lo mismo que la vez pasada — Empieza Sasuke — Aprende de tu error. Intenta concéntrate en tu alrededor, no solo de tu oponente, cosas como estas suelen suceder.

— ¿Estas molesto? — Sasuke se sorprende

— ¿Por qué debería?

— Porque no progresamos.

— Te ayudo por que quiero, no por que me hayas obligado, así que haremos las cosas a tu nivel. A mi me tomo muchos años, en poder conseguir la fuerza que tengo ahora, aunque hice cosas que no se deberían haber hecho.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

La mirada curiosa de Hinata, hacen que Sasuke dude en si decirle o no, pero comentarle que los ojos que tiene ahora son en realidad de su hermano mayor, tampoco es algo muy agradable de contar. Además, que ya había visto como ella reacciono cuando a su hermana menor le quitaron sus ojos. Simplemente no le podía decir esas cosas a ella.

— Cosas que no son importantes — Responde, y decide cambiar de tema — Por cierto, el otro día me dio curiosidad algo.

— ¿Curiosidad?

— ¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermana sepa la razón por la cual entrenas?

Hinata se sorprende ante su pregunta y es que nunca pensó que Sasuke le preguntara eso. Esta desvía su mirada, agacha su cabeza y se agarra las manos.

— Me da vergüenza — Confiesa.

— ¿Vergüenza?

— Yo no soy tan buena como ella, soy demasiado torpe a la hora de pelear, así que siempre termino perdiendo ante ella.

— ¿Quieres ganarle a ella?

— No — Responde ella — Se que nunca le podre ganar. Eso lo sé, desde que somos niñas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi padre siempre recalco lo mejor ninja que es ella, en comparación conmigo — Sasuke al escucharla, no puede evitar recordar a su propio padre — Antes me hizo sentir muy mal sus palabras.

— Te entiendo — Comenta el azabache,

— Pero ahora sé que él tenía razón — Sasuke frunce el ceño — Yo no soy buena en las peleas, además no me gusta pelear.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que te ayude en tu entrenamiento?

— Mas que ganarle a Hanabi, yo deseo protegerla. Esa vez cuando Toneri la secuestro, yo no pude hacer mucho, por lo que decidí, que, aunque no me guste pelear, deseo ser más fuerte por ella.

— Eso suena como tu — Dice, sin pensar, Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada.

Hinata mira al cielo, dándose cuenta de que una nube tiene una forma parecida a Akamaru, lo cual le hace gracia.

Sasuke, por su parte, observa el perfil de ella, pensando en lo que le conto. Recordando ese día, en el cual ella le pidió que la ayudara con su entrenamiento. Él había aceptado, ya que sentía que ella había hecho mucho por él y de esa manera devolverle el favor. Nunca le pregunto su razón, de querer entrenar con él, pero ahora lo entendí perfectamente.

Su razón no era egoísta, sino todo lo contrario. Esa chica que decía odiar pelear quería mejorar debido a su hermana menor. Eso de alguna manera le hace recordar lo que paso cuando volvían de la luna. Cuando Hinata le había dicho a su hermana que la amaba, una parte de él recordó con claridad las mismas palabras, pero pronunciadas por Itachi.

" _Demasiado amable"_ — Piensa Sasuke.

El recordar a Itachi, le hizo recordar algo.

— Por cierto — Hinata lo mira — ¿El problema con tu Clan aún sigue?

— Así es — Responde con pesar — Los ancianos, son muy orgullosos y no quieren dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Cuál era el problema?

— Cuando Toneri secuestro a Hanabi, dejo una nota en la casa Hyuuga, la noche anterior — Sasuke la escucha atento y es que nunca le había preguntado qué había pasado esa noche — Mi padre y los demás, decidieron que ese era asuntos privados del Clan, por lo que fueron solos. Al ser derrotados, la casa Hyuuga estuvo desprotegida y de esa manera él pudo aprovechar y secuestrar a Hanabi.

— Ya veo.

— Mi padre, pensó que, si le hubiera avisado al Hokage, los ninjas de Konoha hubieran estado más atentos a la casa Hyuuga y de esa manera evitar que secuestraran a Hanabi y que el plan de Toneri se complete.

— Bueno, creo entender un poco a tu padre — Comenta Sasuke — Es complicado pedir ayuda de alguien externo.

La Hyuuga sonríe un poco y es que en algún momento ella misma pensó, que este le recordaba un poco a su padre, en lo serio que es y también en lo orgulloso. Pero su sonrisa se esfuma al recordar algo.

— El problema es que ellos creen que los clanes deben valerse por sí solos, sin depender de alguien más.

Sin querer Sasuke recordó a su clan extinto.

—¿Y tú que crees?

Hinata lo mira

— Yo creo que todos nos debemos ayudar entre nosotros, el hecho de pedir ayuda a la aldea no significa que seamos débiles, sino que hay cosas que nosotros no podemos hacer solos. Ese día en específico, más que la aldea se haga cargo del problema, seria que hayan trabajado en equipo, así hubieran evitado todo el problema que vino después. Además, creo que, si hablamos todos, nos entenderemos mejor.

— Quizás.

Sasuke mira los arboles frente a él, hasta que escucha de vuelta la voz de Hinata.

— Pero ¿sabes Sasuke-kun? A pesar de que mi padre dice que si le hubiera avisado al Hokage hubiéramos evitado el secuestro, creo que en realidad todo eso fue mi culpa, él me dijo que me quedara y yo lo ignore. No protegí a Hanabi, no soy una buena hermana mayor.

— Pero fuiste a buscarla — Hinata lo mira sorprendida —Eso es lo más importante, hiciste algo.

Hinata empieza a sentir como un sentimiento cálido recorre su cuerpo, las palabras de Sasuke, hacen que se tranquilice. Sus palabras, había sonado sinceras y amables.

— Gracias — Susurra, sonriendo.

Los dos se miran fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Hinata aun mantiene su sonrisa en su rostro, y esto provoca que Sasuke empiece a sentir un extraño hormigueo en sus manos, como si necesitara tocarla. Sin pensarlo detenidamente, su única mano empieza a levantarse lentamente, mientras se empieza a acerca a ella,

Pero su burbuja es rota, cuando escuchan a alguien toser. Los dos miran rápidamente, hacia donde proviene el sonido y se sorprende de ver al mismo ninja de la vez pasada, quien esta sonrojado.

— Disculpen si interrumpo — Dice avergonzado.

— No — Exclama Hinata, roja como un tomate, al darse cuenta lo cerca que tenía el rostro de Sasuke — No…inte...interrumpes nada.

Sasuke mira a Hinata tartamudear y le causa algo de gracia, pero lanza una mirada de enojo hacia el ninja, por una extraña razón siente que interrumpió en el peor momento.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunta el Uchiha, parándose.

— Eh…Hyuuga Hinata ¿es usted?

— Así es — Responde ella, también parándose.

— Hokage-sama la llama.

— Esta bien — Responde y mira a Sasuke — Lo siento, tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento.

— No importa — Le dice este.

— También lo llama a usted Uchiha-san — Continua el ninja, con pánico de mirarlo.

— Entonces ¿nos llama a los dos? — Cuestiona Hinata, teniendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Que raro — Comenta Sasuke.

— Tendremos que ir.

Los dos alcanzan sus mochilas y siguen al ninja, quien evita a toda costa mirarlos y es que la mirada que le da el azabache es como si le dijera "te odio". Él había escuchado que era una persona algo difícil de tratar, pero por una extraña razón el Hokage solamente lo mandaba a él para llamarlo. Aunque, por otra parte, el ver a la joven Hyuuga siempre fue un alivio para sus ojos. La admiraría, pero el chico seguro que no lo dejara, como la vez pasada.

Por suerte, para ese joven e inexperto chounin, llegan rápido a la oficina del Hokage, solamente despidiéndose de la joven, quien le devolvió el saludo con educación. Sasuke, sin voltearse a verlo, abre de golpe la puerta, sin la intención de tocar y esperar a que lo dejen entrar.

— Como siempre educado ¿No Sasuke? — Comenta irónicamente Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que esta leyendo. Pr supuesto, él conoce perfectamente a su alumno.

— Buenos días Hokage-sama —En cambio Hinata, es lo primero que dice.

— Buenos días, Hinata — Kakashi los mira a los dos — Hola Sasuke.

— ¿Para qué nos llamabas? — Pregunta Sasuke, algo impaciente y es que le da curiosidad de por que los llamo a los dos.

— En realidad llame a Hinata — Los dos lo miran extrañados — Pero que, si ella estaba contigo, que vinieras también y bueno no me equivoque al pensar que estarían juntos.

Los ultimo lo dice con tono burlón, algo que llama la atención de Sasuke, que frunce el ceño. ¿A qué se debía esa insinuación?

— Como sea — Continua el peliblanco — Tengo una misión para ustedes dos.

— ¿Nosotros dos?

— Así es, Sasuke ¿recuerdas que te dije que ya que estas fuera de la cárcel pudieras incorporarte al sistema ninja?

— Si, lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, deseo que esta sea tu primera misión oficial.

— ¡Que bueno! — Exclama feliz la peliazul, llamando la atención de Kakashi.

— Así es — Coincide este — Pero esta misión no será de un rango elevado, pero no una de tipo "D" como la anterior, así que no te enojes.

— Yo no me enojo — Argumenta Sasuke.

— Claro, como la vez anterior.

— Eso ni fue enojo, simplemente me sorprendió.

Hinata observa como maestro y alumno discuten. En parte, verlos interactuar con normalidad le da alegría y es que ella sabia los problemas que habían tenido ellos.

— Como sea — Interrumpe Kakashi, no queriendo alargar esto — Su misión será de rango "C"

— No es mejor que una "D"

— Es "C" por que no deben salir de la aldea — Explica — Mira Sasuke, como recién saliste de la cárcel, es mejor evitar esas misiones donde tengas que salir de la aldea.

Esto ultimo que dice, llama mucho la atención de Sasuke, pero decide no decir nada. Quizás cuando estén solos, le cuestione.

— ¿De que se trata la misión? — Pregunta Hinata.

— Hoy vendrá el señor feudal del fuego, a hablar conmigo y con el traerá a su nieto y su misión será mostrarle el lugar y protegerlo.

— Pero ¿Qué no estamos en paz?

— Así es, pero ese fue uno de los requisitos del señor feudal. Alguien que tenga paciencia con un adolescente — Señala a Hinata y luego a Sasuke — Y un buen guardaespaldas.

— ¿Puedo rechazarlo?

— No — Sentencia Kakashi — Además ¿Por qué lo rechazarías?

— Por que prefiero concentrarme en mis asuntos.

— La reconstrucción del Complejo Uchiha se ha detenido por un tiempo, por lo que tienes mucho tiempo libre. Además de esta manera vuelves oficialmente al sistema.

— ¿Por qué la urgencia que lo haga ahora? Pensé que eso tardaría mucho.

— Bueno, es mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible, como se esta reconstruyendo el Complejo Uchiha, necesitas encontrar un trabajo y así poder mantenerte.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, otra vez Kakashi había dicho algo extraño, pero antes que pueda decirle algo, unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpen. La puerta se abre, dejando ver a Shikamaru, que saluda a los dos jóvenes.

— Hokage-sama, ya llego el señor feudal.

— Bien, yo ya voy — Le dice, a lo que el chico se retira de la habitación — Como ven, ya llego y no tengo tiempo de llamar a otra persona.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro, mientras Hinata lo observa detenidamente. Ella no sabe que decir, ya que no desea obligar al azabache a que diga que sí, pero, por otra parte, entiende lo que Kakashi estaba diciendo.

— Esta bien — Responde este resoplando.

— Que bueno — Exclama Kakashi — Estoy seguro de que el chico se encuentra abajo esperándolos. Él se llama Morimaru Tsuyoshi.

Los dos asienten con la cabeza y se disponen a retirarse, pero la voz de Kakashi, hace que se detengan.

— Hinata — Esta lo mira — Me olvide preguntarte ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu clan?

— Siguen igual — Responde — Mi padre, me dijo que hoy sería la última vez que hablaría con los ancianos.

— Ya veo, bueno espero que todo se solucione.

— Eso esperemos.

Luego los dos se retiran de la oficina, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, en buscan del nieto del señor feudal.

Mientras caminan, Sasuke observa la espalda pequeña de la peliazul, recordando lo que paso hace un rato y no puede evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual tuvo el deseo de tocarla e incluso de acercarse. Lanza un suspiro, sin poder llegar a la respuesta. Esto último llama la atención de Hinata.

Pero no tiene tiempo para preguntarle, ya que los dos llegan a la entrada del edificio y lo primero que ven es a un joven, de unos 15 años, quien esta acompañado de una chica, quien parece ser su sirvienta.

Lanza una mirada a Sasuke, quien asiente con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, los dos se entienden y se acercan al chico. Este mira entretenido alrededor, sin notar que ellos dos se acercan.

Mientras caminan hacia él, Hinata empieza a verlo mejor. El chico se ve que es más bajo que Sasuke, pero mas alto de ella; posee el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Pero que pueblo muerto!

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se detienen abruptamente, al escuchar la exclamación que acababa de hacer el joven.

— ¿Por qué tuve que venir a este lugar?

— Tsuyoshi-sama, no debería hablar de esa manera, la gente lo escuchara — Le suplica su sirvienta — Además usted quiso venir.

— Solo vine aquí para conocer al supuesto "héroe" del que todos hablan, aunque estoy seguro de que no es tan grandiosos como todos dicen.

Sasuke respira profundamente, no queriendo poner atención a los ataques verbales que hacia el chico hacia su rubio amigo. Mientras Hinata, intenta encontrar el valor para hablarle. Respira profundamente y se acerca.

— Disculpe ¿Tsuyoshi-sama?

El joven se da la vuelta, al escuchar una dulce voz llamarlo. Lo que ve lo sorprende, ahí frente a él se encontraba una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos blancos, casi como perlas. Había pensando que las chicas de ahí era comunes y corrientes, pero la belleza que tenía esta chica era muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Sin responderle, se acerca de pronto a Hinata, quien lo mira asombrada.

— Que hermosos ojos tiene usted — Comenta mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Hinata se sonroje.

— Debe ser del clan Hyuuga, Señorito — Explica su sirvienta.

— A…Así es — Responde Hinata, algo nerviosa por lo cerca que esta el chico — Soy Hyuuga Hinata y él es Uchiha Sasuke — Con su mano señala a Sasuke, pero el chico no lo mira — Nosotros fuimos mandados por Hokage-sama, para ser sus escoltas y mostrarle la aldea.

Hinata respira profundo y es que había hablado de corrido, como si lo hubiera práctica. El joven se alegra al escuchar que ella seria su acompañante, pero su alegría dura poco, cuando algo o alguien se interpone entre él y ella.

Levanta la vista y se encuentra con un chico de cabello negro y ojos de mismo color.

— Deberíamos empezar — Dice Sasuke

— Que guapo — La escucha murmurar a su sirvienta, quien se calla, en el momento que le lanza una mirada molesta.

Tsuyoshi, chasquea la lengua y se da vuelta, para empezar a caminar. La peliazul había mencionado otro nombre aparte del suyo, pero no pensó que sería un hombre.

Por su parte, Sasuke mira a Hinata, quien intenta tranquilizarse.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun — Le agradece — Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando la gente se acerca mucho a mí.

Sasuke la mira extrañado, pero si él se había acercado a ella y no había reaccionado así.

— Parece un chico complicado — Comenta Hinata, mientras caminan detrás del chico y su sirvienta.

— Caprichoso, diría yo.

Sasuke mira con el ceño fruncido al chico, desde que escucho lo que había dicho sobre Naruto, le cayo mal, pero cuando se acerco a Hinata, como si fueran conocidos, termino por desagradarle, en especial al notar lo incomoda que se había puesto su amiga. Por lo que, pensándolo bien, en parte se alegraba estar ahí acompañándola, sino ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Hinata estuviera sola con ese niño?

— Ni quiero pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo? — Sasuke mira a Hinata, al parecer había hablado en voz alta.

— Nada.

— ¿Ustedes son mis escoltas o están en una cita?

Tsuyoshi, miraba molesto a la pareja de morochos y es que verlo hablar entre ellos, como si el no estuviera, lo molesto de sobremanera.

— Tsuyoshi-sama ¿alguna vez vino a la aldea? — Pregunta Hinata

— Nunca, esta es la primera vez en ella.

— Ya veo.

Este se detiene abruptamente y gira en dirección a Hinata, quien también se detiene, junto con Sasuke.

— Por cierto…Hinata-san ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? — La nombrada lo mira extrañado. Nunca espero que le preguntara eso.

— 18 años ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Así que es tres años mayor que yo, había pensando que seriamos de la misma edad — Sus palabras provocan desconcierto en la peliazul.

— ¿Y usted? — Los tres miran a la sirvienta, que observa fijamente a Sasuke.

— 18 — Responde Sasuke, sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

— ¡Oh la misma edad que yo! — Exclama la sirvienta, sonrojándose.

— ¿Quién te permitió hablar? — Grita enojado Tsuyoshi

— ¡Disculpe! — La chica hace una reverencia.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke no entienden que sucede con esos dos.

— ¿Y por qué el Hokage me mando a dos personas? — Cuestiona el adolescente.

— Porque… — No podía decir que ella estaba ahí, por que tenia mas paciencia que Sasuke — Usted es una persona muy importante, y no queremos que le suceda algo malo.

— Pues para mi hubiera sido maravilloso, si usted venia sola —Tsuyoshi le guiña el ojo a Hinata, quien se siente mucho más incómoda que antes.

— Ya… ¿veo?

Sasuke mira a Hinata, quien levanta sus hombros, sin saber que más responder.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde empezaremos?

— ¿Qué tal si primero vamos a ver las esculturas de los Hokages?

— Con cualquier lugar que usted escoja yo estoy bien.

Hinata simplemente asiente con la cabeza y con su mano señala hacia donde deben dirigirse, el chico y su sirvienta los siguen. Sasuke camina detrás de ellos, por una extraña razón, el nieto del señor feudal le estaba cayendo mal. ¿Qué era ese intento de coquetear con Hinata? Lo hubiera ignorado, sino fuera que eso ponía demasiado incomoda a su amiga.

" _Espero que todo acabe rápido"_ — Suplica Sasuke.

* * *

Los cuatros se encuentran frente a los rostros de los Hokages. El chico mira con desinterés las esculturas, mientras su sirvienta no deja de mirar a Sasuke.

— Estos son todos los Hokages que nuestra aldea tuvo — Explica Hinata — Empezando por Senju Hashirama-sama, quien fundo nuestra aldea, por lo tanto, es el primer Hokage y quien intento hacer un tratado de paz con las demás aldeas; a su lado se encuentra, Senju Tobirama-sama, hermano menor de Hashirama-sama, él…

Mientras Hinata explica quienes son cada uno de los rostros y que hicieron, la sirvienta de Tsuyoshi, se acerca lentamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Usted es el ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha?

Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia la chica, y sin responderle, asiente con la cabeza.

— Ya veo — Comenta — Usted no es muy hablador ¿verdad?

Sasuke, respira internamente, deseando que la chica a su lado deje de hablarle. Una parte de él deseaba decirle que lo deje en paz, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo o fallaría su misión.

— ¿Alguna vez le dijeron que usted es muy guapo? — Insiste la chica, al no obtener respuesta de él.

Sasuke centra su atención en lo que Hinata explica, deseando que la chica se de cuenta que él, no la está escuchando.

Mientras Hinata explica, Tsuyoshi la observa con desinterés. Esto hace que se ponga nerviosa, por lo que decide mirar a otro lado, perro sus ojos ven algo que la desconcierta. La sirvienta de Tsuyoshi, a la cual no le pudo preguntar su nombre, se encontraba muy cerca de Sasuke, y al parecer le estaba hablando, a pesar de que el azabache la miraba a ella.

— Por último…— Hinata se traba un segundo — Se encuentra Hatake Kakashi-sama, el sexto Hokage, quien tuvo una participación importante durante la Cuarta Guerra ninja y…

La chica, mira a Sasuke molesta que no le respondiera. Mira detenidamente su cuerpo, observando que le falta un brazo, quizás perdido durante la guerra, pero su otro brazo, parecía muy musculoso. Sin poder contenerse levanta sus manos, deseando poder tocar el brazo de ese hermoso hombre frente a ella.

En el momento que Hinata ve las intenciones de la chica, siente una opresión en su pecho y sin pensarlo, camina hacia ellos y coloca sus manos sobre los de ella.

El lugar se queda en silencio. Los tres miran sin comprender a la peliazul, en especial la chica, quien esta un poco sorprendida que le hayan agarrado sus manos.

Por su parte, Hinata, quien mantiene su cabeza gacha, se reta mentalmente. Ni siquiera sabia la razón, por la cual tuvo el deseo de detener las manos de la sirvienta de Tsuyoshi. Había hecho algo, sin pensarlo detenidamente y ahora se encuentra bajo la mirada desconcertada de todo ellos. ¿Ahora qué diría?

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestiona la chica de cabello castaño.

Hinata levanta su mirada hacia ella, pudiéndose notar lo sonrojada que esta y con una sonrisa nerviosa le responde.

— Olvide pre…preguntarle su nombre.

— Midori — Responde, sin entender.

— Mi…Midori-san ¿le gus... gustaría ver como se ve la…la aldea desde arriba? — Con su dedo señala sobre las cabezas de los Hokages, mientras maldice su tartamudeo.

— Yo debería decidir que hacer — Comenta molesto Tsuyoshi.

Hinata, mira a Tsuyoshi. Ahora si había metido la pata, le había preguntado a su sirviente, antes que él.

— Desde ahí se puede ver todo — Interviene Sasuke, colocándose al lado de Hinata — Estoy seguro de que le gustara.

La Hyuuga, le lanza una mirada de agradecimiento.

— Deberíamos ir a ver Tsuyohi-sama — Comenta Midori — A usted siempre le gusto las alturas.

El chico mira a su sirvienta, lo que había dicho era verdad, a él le gustaba mucho más las alturas. Sin responder, empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra las escaleras, seguido por Midori.

Hinata lanza un suspiro de alivio, por suerte no se había enojado mucho.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun, me salvaste.

— De nada, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Eh?

— Hace un segundo.

La peliazul se sonroja levemente, no podía decirle a él, que no quería que la castaña lo tocara. Ellos eran amigos, así que no tenía el derecho para decidir eso, pero aun así una parte de ella no lo quería.

— Por que olvide preguntarle su nombre — Miente.

Sasuke la mira fijamente, sin creerle y es que el hecho que estuviera tensa, le daba a entender que le estaba mintiendo. Ya le había dicho le era pésima mintiendo, ya que siempre se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

— Como digas — Responde. Si ella no quería decirle la verdad, él respetaría su decisión.

Sasuke camina, siguiendo a los otros dos. Hinata, feliz que no insistiera, lo sigue y cuando se coloca a su lado, no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su brazo. ¿Por qué razón Midori-san había intentado tocarlo?

Sasuke se detiene abruptamente, cuando siente que alguien lo agarra de su brazo. Dirige su mirada hacia su brazo y ve que dos manos pequeñas y blancas están sobre este, dirige su mirada a la dueña de dichas manos. Hinata, por su parte, siente la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Otra vez había hecho algo sin pensar, seguro estaba mal de la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestiona Sasuke, al ver que ella no habla.

— Nada — Exclama, soltando su brazo bruscamente. El rostro de Hinata se lo podría describir como un tomate, de lo rojo que esta. Esto causa un poco de gracia en Sasuke.

— ¿Hinata-san?

— Si — Responde a Tsuyoshi y mira a Sasuke — Lo siento.

Hinata corre hasta colocarse al lado del nieto del señor feudal. Dejando a Sasuke pensativo sobre lo que había pasado. Extrañado que no le molestara que Hinata lo agarrara de su brazo. Recordando su época de academia, siempre le molesto que las chicas lo tocaran, y hasta ahora siempre evito tener un contacto directo con ellas, pero al parecer con Hinata era diferente, pero ¿Por qué era diferente? Sin poder encontrar respuesta, sigue a los demás.

* * *

Una vez están arriba, el joven se acerca emocionado a la barandilla. La vista que había era magnifica, ya que se podía ver toda la aldea, incluso la enorme entrada que tenia y las estructuras alrededor de esta.

A pesar de que la aldea parece un pueblo muerto, tenia algo de maravilloso en su paisaje. Aunque no se podía compara con lo hermosa que le resultaba su escolta.

Tsuyoshi mira a su costado derecho, donde esta Hinata observando la aldea. Aprovechando, lo distraída que esta la peliazul, la observa detenidamente. Su largo cabello, esos hermosos ojos, su pequeña nariz y lo mas importante, el tamaño de sus pechos. Esa chica era simplemente una maravilla para sus ojos.

Poniéndose a pensar, quizás si le pedía esa chica que saliera con él o que incluso casarse, ella aceptaría al instante y es que duda que exista alguien que no quiera estar con alguien tan magnifico como él.

Con el ego inflado, se acerca hacia Hinata y se coloca muy cerca de ella. Esto llama la atención de ella, quien lo mira sin comprender.

— Que hermoso paisaje — Comenta.

Hinata al escucharlo decir algo positivo sobre la aldea, se alegra. Había acertado al pedirle que subiera aquí.

— Que bueno que le guste — Responde con una gran sonrisa — La aldea tiene un paisaje muy bello, aunque es mucho mas bello durante la primavera, durante el florecimiento de los sakura.

— Tal vez pueda volver para primavera.

— Por supuesto, será más que bienvenido.

El chico se ríe, al ver la emoción en el rostro de la peliazul.

" _Ya esta muerta por mi"_ — Piensa egoístamente Tsuyoshi.

Mientras ellos dos hablan, Sasuke lo observa detenidamente. Él mismo sabe lo educada y buena persona que era Hinata. Ya la conocía durante un tiempo, como para entender que ella siempre es así de amable con la gente, sonriéndole de la misma manera que lo hacía con él, pero, aun así, el verla hablar tan animadamente con ese chico lo ponía muy incómodo, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que ella habla así con Kiba o con Shino y nunca le importo eso.

— Hinata-san ¿alguna vez le dijeron lo bella que es usted?

Hinata se sonroja ante las palabras del joven, sin saber que responderle. En ese momento Tsuyoshi, levanta su mano, con la intención de tocarle su mejilla. Él esta seguro que con esas palabras ya la conquisto completamente y es que ella se sonrojo y como no responde seguro se puso nerviosa, de que un hombre tan guapo como él le dijera eso. Pero antes que pueda tocarla, una voz interrumpe su momento.

— Hinata.

La chica da vuelta rápidamente su cabeza, Sasuke se encuentra cerca de ellos, con el ceño fuertemente marcado.

— Deberíamos continuar, sino se hará tarde — Le dice, mientras le lanza una mirada a Tsuyoshi, pero Hinata no se da cuenta de esto.

— Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun — Dice ella, mientras camina hacia él.

Tsuyoshi, al ver esto se enfurece, ¿Quién se creía ese, para meterse en su conversación con la peliazul? A no ser que ellos sean algo, si fuera así entendería, la razón por la cual él se puso así. Aunque está seguro de que, si él le pide, Hinata dejaría a ese morocho.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — Cuestiona Midori.

— Estaba pensando, en recorrer la aldea, ya que hay muchas tiendas, que seguro les gustara y de paso vemos donde comerán — Explica Hinata, mucho más cómoda que antes.

Entonces Tsuyoshi recuerda la razón principal por la cual acepto ir a esa aldea junto a su abuelo y es que la presencia de la peliazul había hecho que se olvidara de eso.

— Pero antes — Interrumpe el chico — Quisiera conocer a ese tal Uzumaki Naruto, el supuesto héroe.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Pregunta Hinata — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Repite Tsuyoshi — ¿Usted lo conoce?

— Si — Hinata sonríe al mencionar al rubio — Es amigo nuestro.

— ¿Usted es amiga del héroe? — Midori se mete en la conversación, sorprendida de que esa chica conozca a alguien tan famoso. Mira a Sasuke —¿Usted también lo conoce?

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza. Tsuyoshi frunce el ceño, ante esto.

— Sasuke-kun es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun — Explica Hinata, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke — Gracias a ellos dos, es que estamos en paz.

— ¿Los dos? — Cuestiona Tsuyoshi

— Así es — Responde Hinata, pero antes que diga porque, una mano sobre su hombro le llama la atención. Se trata de Sasuke, quien la mira fijamente.

Hinata asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que le quiere decir. Ya que esto ya lo habían hablado hace mucho, cuando ella le cuestiono la razón por la cual toda la gente decir que Naruto era el único héroe de la guerra.

" _Prefiero que nadie sepa que yo ayude, además Naruto se merece mas ese titulo que yo"_ — Esas fueron las palabras, que le dijo esa vez, Sasuke.

Midori mira con mucha más admiración a Sasuke y pensar que ella, una sirvienta, podía estar cerca de unos de los ninjas que había estado en la guerra y que además era el mejor amigo del héroe. Internamente agradece, que su amiga se haya enfermado y que la obligaran a venir junto a su amo.

Pero, ajeno a la felicidad de su sirvienta, Tsuyoshi miraba, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Ese chico, de cabello negro, era quien había luchado en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y si era amigo del héroe, significaba que es un ninja de elite.

Todo este tiempo había pensado que sería un simple ninja de cuarta, pero al parecer se había equivocado y para peor, si era pareja de la peliazul, ahí sí que él no podría ganar. Él es solamente el nieto del señor feudal, nunca había practica artes marciales y nada por el estilo, así que decía que pelearan por la chica, más que seguro que él perdía.

Entonces una idea llega a su cabeza. Si esos dos eran parejas, había una sola manera de lograr que Hinata termine su relación con ese morocho. Tiene que lograr que quede en vergüenza y de esa manera ella se decepcionara y terminara pidiéndole a él que sea su nuevo novio.

— Entonces ¿ustedes nos pueden presentar al héroe? Es que quiero conseguir un autógrafo suyo — Pide Midori.

— Lo siento, pero no sé dónde se encuentra él.

— Esta ocupado — Responde cortante Sasuke.

Naruto, como la mayoría de los días, se encontraba estudian, así que lo menos que Sasuke quiere, es molestarlo; mas tomando en cuenta que su rubio amigo, es lento para el estudio.

De pronto una fuerte carcajada, llama la atención de los tres, quienes miran a Tsuyoshi, reír como si estuviera poseído.

Este había encontrado un plan perfecto, solamente tenia que humillar a ese chico, frente a Hinata y problema solucionado.

— Discúlpenlo, el amo es una persona un tanto especial — Dice la sirvienta, viendo a su joven amo, con el ceño fruncido — Tsuyoshi-sama — Lo llama — ¿Qué tal si continuamos?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama y por una extraña razón suena más emocionado que antes.

Midori, frunce fuerte su ceño, pero prefiere no preguntar. Lo mismo pasa con Sasuke, a quien le parece extraño el cambio de actitud que tiene el adolescente. Pero, muy en cambio, Hinata no ve nada extraño, por lo que empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras, siendo seguida por los otros tres.

Los cuatros caminan hacia el centro de la aldea, sin hablar. En especial Tsuyoshi, quien no puede idear un plan perfecto para humillar a ese tal "Sasuke-kun". Además, que desde interrumpió el primer contacto que intento tener con Hinata-san, le molesto mucho. Incluso su sirvienta parecía perdidamente enamorada de él, algo que simplemente es incompresible. Solo hay que mirarlo, era alguien muy simple, a pesar de que era mas alto que él, mas musculoso, su cabello parecía más sedoso, además que tiene esos llamativos ojos, pero nada más. Tsuyoshi cree que es más superior que Sasuke.

Pero sus pensamientos son rotos, al escuchar una voz masculina llamar a Hinata. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, pudiendo ver a dos hombres y un perro acercarse a ellos. Uno tiene el cabello castaño, junto a dos mascas en sus mejillas, mientras que, el otro, tiene anteojos de sol, a pesar de que ese día está un poco nublado y por último un perro blanco enorme.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclama Kiba con una sonrisa, que se esfuma en cuanto ve a Sasuke

— ¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun! — Responde Hinata.

Akamaru, al escuchar a la chica, sale corriendo y salta sobre ella, asustando a Midori que se hace para atrás.

— Sasuke — Saluda Shino.

— Shino — Mira a Kiba — Kiba.

— Hola Sasuke — Responde el Inuzuka, con sarcasmo

Akamaru le lame la cara a Hinata, provocando que ella ría de esto

— Akamaru-kun, me haces cosquillas.

— Ya Akamaru — Lo llama Kiba — Déjala.

El canino hace caso a su dueño y deja a Hinata.

Tsuyoshi, mira con desconfianza a ambos hombros, por la manera de saludar a la peliazul, deben ser amigos de estas, pero aun así no se debe confiar y si ellos también estaban interesados.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Cuestiona Hinata

— Mas bien, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? — Pregunta Kiba señalando a Sasuke

— Estamos en una misión — Explica Hinata, entonces se da cuenta de sus invitados — ¡Cierto! Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, él es Miromaru Tsuyoshi-sama, nieto del Señor Feudal.

Esto sorprende a los dos chicos, quienes se apuran en saludar al nieto del señor feudal.

— Disculpe — Dice Shino — Nos presentamos, él es Inuzuka Kiba y yo, Aburame Shino, es un honor conocer al nieto del Señor Feudal.

— Igualmente — Responde Tsuyoshi, aun desconfiando de ellos.

— Kakashi-sama, nos pidió que acompañáramos a Tsuyoshi-sama y que le mostremos un poco de la aldea. Ahora estábamos buscando donde comer.

— Si me permite recomendarle un lugar — Empieza Kiba — Le diría que vaya al restaurant de yakiniku, es un lugar muy bueno.

— Ya lo pensare — Responde Tsuyoshi, tajante.

Mientras Sasuke mira extrañado el cambio de tono en la voz del Inuzuka. Cuando llego sonaba molesto, pero ahora parecía muy educado.

— ¿Y ustedes? — Pregunta Hinata

— Tenemos que buscar un bandido, que ataco un pueblo, que se encuentra en las afueras de Konoha — Explica Shino — Lo único malo es que se nos acabo nuestras armas y como fue en ultimo momento que nos avisaron, no tenemos tiempo de ir a comprar aquí.

— Esperamos encontrar que vendan en un lugar cercano — Expone Kiba

Entonces a Sasuke le llega un recuerdo El recuerdo de un lugar, que se encuentra a las afueras de Konoha y en donde está seguro podrían encontrar lo que buscan.

— ¿Tus sabes de algún lugar Hinata? — Cuestiona Kiba.

— No, como el Clan tiene su propio suministro, nunca tuve la necesidad de comprar.

— Es verdad.

— Lo malo es que solamente miembros del Clan pueden pedirlos — Hinata se queda pensativa — Ustedes están apurados y yo estoy ocupada, así que…

— Yo sé de un lugar.

Los tres giran sus cabezas hacia el ultimo Uchiha, quien los mira tranquilo. Kiba Frunce el ceño ¿había escuchado bien? O ¿Sasuke parecía querer ayudarlos? Esto se hace sospechoso. Lo mejor seria rechazarlo, antes que diga una estupidez.

— Que bueno — Responde el Inuzuka, queriendo ignorarlo.

— ¿Dónde?

Por supuesto, su amigo Shino, pensaba diferente a él.

— En las afueras del Konoha, existe una ciudad abandonada llamada, Sora-ku*, ahí vive una anciana, ella vende armas, medicamentos y mas cosas. No queda muy lejos de aquí.

Shino, asiente ante lo que dice Sasuke. Gracias a él ahora sabían dónde ir.

— Gracias por la indicación — Empieza Kiba, intentando que no noten su molestia, no podía mostrar esa parte del él, frente al nieto del Señor Feudal — Pero creo iremos otro…

— Gracias Sasuke, iremos por allí.

— ¡Shino!

Shino mira a Kiba y blanqueándole los ojos, dirige su mirada a Sasuke, para hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?

— Antes el Clan Uchiha lo utilizaba como almacenamiento de armas.

— ¿Uchiha? — Susurra Tsuyoshi.

— Ya veo, bueno, de vuelta, muchas gracias por la información — Shino mira a Hinata — No los seguimos molestando, nos vemos.

Hinata acepta, mientras Kiba, solo refunfuñe, sin poder oponerse, además que Shino fue denominado capitán del equipo.

Los dos chicos se despiden de Tsuyoshi, con mucho respeto, de su amiga y de Sasuke, Kiba a regañidas. Una vez estos se fueron, volvieron a quedar los cuatros.

— Disculpe la demora — Se disculpa Hinata.

— No importa.

Midori mira a Tsuyoshi, extrañado que no estuviera enojado, pero decide dejarlo pasar, quizás intentaba comportarse educadamente frente a los aldeanos.

Los cuatros, deciden ir a restaurant de yakiniku, debido a que se encontraba mas cerca de donde ellos se encuentran. Tsuyoshi, sigue pensando en que manera dejar en vergüenza a Sasuke.

Cuando llegan, se sientan Hinata al lado de Sasuke, frente a ellos Tsuyoshi. Midori, se sienta en otra mesa, ante la incomodidad de Hinata. Ya que, a pesar de tener sirvientas, como Tsuyoshi, y saber que no se podían sentar juntos, se sentía mal que la chica se sentara sola.

Con dudas mira a Sasuke, quien le devuelve la mirada. Hinata mira hacia Midori, quien esta en la mesa de al lado, y vuelve a ver a Sasuke, esperanzada de que haya entendido a que se refería. Por su parte, Tsuyoshi, observaba molesto como Hinata miraba solo a Sasuke. Sintiéndose más incómodo y enojado, debido a que parecía que él no existiera y solo estuvieran ellos solos. Ahora su odio hacia Sasuke había aumentado.

Pero ajenos a los pensamientos molestos del joven, Sasuke lanza un suspiro, y mira a Hinata y a la joven sirvienta. Al parecer Hinata, quería que la chica se sentara con ellos, y por lo obvio no se animaba a decirle al mocoso frente a ellos.

— ¿No seria mejor que ella se siente con nosotros? — Cuestiona Sasuke, señalando a la sirvienta, sin recordar como era su nombre.

Esta al escucharlo nombrarlo, vuelve su vista al morocho, feliz que él mismo haya pedido eso. Quizás, no era tan malo como parecía.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta, molesto Tsuyoshi, ante la proposición del Uchiha.

— Que se siente aquí, con nosotros — Repite

— ¿Cómo osas…?

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Sasuke-kun — Interrumpe Hinata, feliz que Sasuke la haya entendido — Seria bueno que coman junto a nosotros.

El castaño, se queda mudo sin saber que responder. Como el morocho había propuesto eso, iba a rechazarlo, pero al decir lo mismo Hinata, empieza a dudar. Si él decía que no, quizás pudiera pensar que es una persona mala, así que, con todo el esfuerzo, acepta.

Sin necesidad de llamarla, Midori, corre y se sienta al lado de Tsuyoshi, al parecer ella estaba muy atenta a la conversación que tenían.

Ellos ordenan y comen en silencio, algo normal entre Hinata y Sasuke, pero incomodo para los otros dos. Cuando terminan de comer, a Tsuyoshi no se le ocurre todavía nada, por lo que decide consultar con su sirvienta, para que así sirva de algo.

— Ya vuelvo — Dice, levantándose — Midori, acompáñame.

— ¿Eh? — Cuestiona, mientras come lo último, pero la mirada enojada de él hace que se levante de golpe — ¡Como ordene Tsuyoshi-sama!

Los dos se alejan de los morochos, quienes se quedan en silencio, hasta que Hinata habla.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por decirle a Tsuyoshi-sama, que Midori-san se sentara con nosotros.

— Si no hubiera dicho, dudo que tú lo hayas dicho.

— Es que me daba miedo decirle eso — Hinata se ríe avergonzada, de temerle a un chico menor que ella.

Sasuke la mira fijamente, suavizando su mirada, la comisura de su labio se levanta levemente, casi imperceptible. Como siempre Hinata sigue siendo amable con los demás.

— Demasiado amable — Murmura Sasuke, en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada

Hinata asiente con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos dos hablan, un poco mas lejos se encuentran Tsuyoshi hablando con su sirvienta.

— ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?

— ¿Qué no entiendes de lo que te dije? — Pregunta furioso Tsuyoshi, a él no le gusta repetir sus palabras.

— Es que no entiendo a que se refiere con avergonzar al chico — Repite Midori — Espera ¿usted se refiere a Uchiha-san?

— ¡¿A quién más?! — Grita más enojado.

— Como no dijo su nombre, pensé que hablaba de otra persona.

— No recuerdo como se llama — Entonces Tsuyoshi, recuerda que el morocho hablo sobre el Clan Uchiha — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Uchiha Sasuke

— ¿Qué no el Clan Uchiha estaba extinto?

— Eso pensaba yo también, pero siempre se escucho el rumor que había un sobreviviente del clan, incluso hace unos años, todo el mundo hablaba sobre él.

— Un último sobreviviente, ya veo.

— Entonces ¿a que se refiere con avergonzarlo?

— Cierto — Exclama, recordando por qué está hablando con Midori.

— No sé si lo habrás notado, pero se nota que Hinata-san siente cosas por mi — Empieza poniéndose un poco colorado.

" _Yo no vi nada de eso"_ — Piensa Midori, mientras finge escucharlo con seriedad.

— Pero presiento que ella y ese chico…

— Uchiha-san

— Si, ese — Tsuyoshi no desea nombrarlo por su apellido — La cuestión, es que necesito que ellos terminen, para que así de esa manera, ella no se sienta atado a ese…estu…digo Uchiha y pueda declararme su amor.

Midori se queda muda, sin saber que responderle. Por un lado, desea poder dejar salir la fuerte risa, que tiene atorada en su garganta. Había dicho tantas tonteras, que intenta contenerse, sino seguro la mandaba a la hoguera. Por otro lado, quería decirle que poner en vergüenza a ese morocho, seria algo en vano, ya que no importara lo que él hiciera, cualquier terminaría prefiriendo a Uchiha, que, a un mocoso caprichoso, que se creía el centro del universo.

— ¿Por qué no respondes?

Midori reacciona, se había olvidado de que tenia que darle una respuesta.

— Tsuyoshi-sama…— Empieza sin saber que decir — Yo creo…— Tsuyoshi la observa atento — Quizás debería intentar confesarse, sino dudo que ella se de cuenta que a usted le gusta…— Tsuyoshi frunce el ceño — Digo, dudo que ella se anime a confesarle sus sentimientos, parece alguien tímida.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?

— Porque, a las mujeres, nos gustan que los hombres den el primer paso — Justifica.

— ¿En serio?

— Eh…si — Responde insegura.

Tsuyoshi se pone a pensar detenidamente en lo que su sirvienta dice, si era como ella decía, entonces él tendría que confesar sus sentimientos, aunque prefería que Hinata se confesara primero y él tenga que aceptar sus sentimientos.

— Disculpen…

Los dos se dan la vuelta al escuchar una voz a su lado. Se topan con la figura de una señora mayor, de unos 50 años mas o menos. Estos piensan que están estorbando en el camino, por lo que se hacen a un lado, dejándole el paso a la mujer. Pero esta no se mueve ni un milímetro, llamando la atención de los dos.

— ¿Necesita algo señora? — Cuestiona Midori.

— ¿Ustedes no son de aquí?

— No, somos de la capital ¿Por qué?

— ¿Ustedes estaban sentado con el chico de cabello negro y ojos negros?

— Si — Responde Midori, deduciendo que se refería a Sasuke — ¿Por qué?

— Como ustedes no son de aquí, estoy segura de que no lo saben, así que yo les recomendaría que se alejen de ese hombre.

Esto llama la atención de Tsuyoshi, quien se dirige a la mujer mayor.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Ese hombre es el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

— Eso ya había escuchado — Interrumpe Tsuyoshi.

— Pero quizás lo que usted no sabia es que esa persona, asesino al anterior Hokage.

— ¿Cómo? — Tanto Midori como Tsuyoshi, miran sorprendidos a la mujer.

—Además que estuvo en el libro Bingo, pero fue sacado hace poco de él, debido a que es conocido del sexto Hokage. Incluso hace poco acaba de salir de la cárcel.

— ¿Por qué estuvo en la cárcel? — Cuestiona Midori

— Por traición.

— ¿Usted como sabe eso?

A Tsuyoshi todo le parece extraño, ¿Cómo el Hokage se atrevería a mandar a un exconvicto, para que sea su guía? Eso suena descabellado, por lo que no confiaba en lo que la señora le decía, además que él es de desconfiar mucho de las personas.

— Mi marido trabaja en la cárcel y me dijo advirtió que me mantuviera lejos, como ustedes parecen ser personas con clase — Hace alusión a la vestimenta de Tsuyoshi — Quise advertirles, ese chico es alguien peligroso. Si quieren les puedo mostrar el libro bingo.

La mujer, corre hacia una mesa, donde se encuentra un hombre. Los dos se miran con desconfianza.

* * *

Hinata, mira por donde se fueron Tsuyoshi y Midori, extrañada que tardaran tanto en volver. Sasuke, por su parte, mantiene los ojos cerrados. Pero los abre rápidamente, al sentir un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Siente a Hinata dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, tal vez debido a la sorpresa.

Tsuyoshi, quien golpeo la mesa, los mira a los dos con el ceño fuertemente marcado. Sasuke, presiente que algo extraño sucede, pero es Hinata, quien cuestiona.

— ¿Sucede algo, Tsuyoshi-sama?

— ¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir? — Cuestiona indignado.

— ¿A que se refiere? — Hinata, observa que detrás de él, se encuentra Midori, quien los mira con desconfianza.

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida! — Le grita furioso, llamando la atención de los clientes.

Sasuke, siente que el chico ha agotado, la poca paciencia que le estaba teniendo. Se levanta de golpe y mira fijamente al chico.

— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de gritarle? — Cuestiona molesto — Hinata ha sido demasiado amable contigo, como para que la trates así.

— ¡Tu no hables, exconvicto! — Le grita

Hinata se empieza a sentir mas nerviosa. ¿Cómo había terminado la situación así, si hace unos minutos estaban tranquilos?

— Tsuyoshi-sama, tranquilícese — Le recomienda Hinata, colocando su mano sobre su hombro e interponiéndose entre él y Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué me tranquilices?! — Lanza furioso, levantando su mano y sin pensarlo, golpea la mejilla de la peliazul, quien se mueve hacia el costado, debido a que el golpe la tomo desprevenida.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Hinata toca su mejilla y la siente caliente, mira a Tsuyoshi, quien la observa nervioso. Él no pensaba en golpearla.

Sasuke al ver esto, siente que algo dentro de él quema, y sin pensarlo detenidamente, agarra por el cuello a Tsuyoshi, quien se asusta, al igual que Midori. El joven, observa con temor, como los ojos del Uchiha se vuelven rojos. Al juzgar por su expresión, se nota mas enojado que hace unos segundos.

— ¡Por favor déjelo! — Exclama Midori, intentando que Sasuke suelte a su amo.

Sasuke había aceptado que ese niño hablara mal de la aldea, que dijera que Naruto era un héroe falso, pero que gritara y golpeara a Hinata, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su amiga, quien, desde el principio, lo trato con educación y amabilidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que ese imbécil se sintiera cómodo en la aldea, todo para que él le responde de esa manera.

Hinata, observa todo, sin saber que decir. Ella sigue sin entender, como la situación termino así. De pronto, las voces de los clientes llegan a sus oídos. Mira alrededor y todos están atentos a lo que pasa con ellos. Con miedo que esto perjudique a Sasuke, ya que hacía poco que salió de la cárcel, se acerca a este.

— Sasuke-kun, déjalo — Lo llama, pero esto sigue mirando a Tsuyoshi.

Sin saber qué hacer, coloca su mano sobre la de él.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun — Repite, haciendo presión sobre la mano de este.

Sasuke, al sentir su toque, desactiva su sharingan y mira Hinata. Ella lo mira angustiada, algo que lo incomoda, por lo que suelta a Tsuyoshi, que cae al suelo. Midori lo ayuda.

— Gracias — Dice Hinata. Ella se agacha al lado de Tsuyoshi — ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Tsuyoshi, mira alrededor, dándose cuenta recién que todos los observan. Si su abuelo se enteraba de esto, seguro lo reprendería, por lo que decide aceptar lo que Hinata propone.

Tsuyoshi sale primero, seguido de Midori. Sasuke respira profundamente, evitando mirar a la gente, ahora si Kakashi seguro se molesta. Hinata, antes de irse, paga y le pide disculpas al dueño del lugar.

Cuando sale, afuera la esperan los tres en un silencio incómodo. Juntando valor, ella se acerca a Tsuyoshi.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado Tsuyoshi-sama?

Sasuke mira extrañado a Hinata.

— Esta bien — Acepta.

Hinata empieza a caminar, siendo seguida por Tsuyoshi.

— ¿Hinata? — La llama Sasuke

— Esta bien — Le responde con una sonrisa ella — Ya vuelvo.

Sasuke observa, como ellos dos se alejan, dejándolo con Midori, que se no atreve a mirarlo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar a solas? ¿Qué no quieres que ese tipo te defienda? — Cuestiona Tsuyoshi.

Hinata nota, por su voz, que aún sigue enojado.

— Primero, no hay nada por lo que defenderme, yo no hice nada malo, además siento que usted esta mas enojado con Sasuke-kun que conmigo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por que le grito "exconvicto" cuando estábamos adentro — Tsuyoshi, la mira, atento — No se como se entero que Sasuke-kun estuvo en la cárcel, pero creo que esa no es razón para enojarse, además, unos minutos antes parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿Qué no es razón para enojarse? No puedo creer lo que dices — Exclama — Yo, que soy nieto del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, la mayor autoridad del país tiene de escolta a un hombre que traiciono la aldea y que además estuvo encarcelado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el Hokage?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, Sasuke-kun está intentando volver a ser un ninja como antes y el Hokage sabe lo que es mejor.

— ¿Sabes que tiene de malo? ¿Qué tal si en algún momento me tomaba de rehén? — Hinata frunce el ceño, sin poder creer lo que plantea el chico — Si pedía una suma grande de dinero a mi abuelo o incluso él pensaba en armar una revuelta, con sus aliados y destruir al País del Fuego.

La peliazul, aprieta sus puños a escucharlo, ahí está él hablando mal de Sasuke y ella sigue sin poder decir algo, lo mismo que había sucedido en la mañana.

—Uno no puede confiar en personas como él — Continua Tsuyoshi — Y me sorprende que una chica tan inteligente como usted, Hinata-san, lo defienda, Pero seguro lo hacer por que le tienes miedo, así que no te preocupes, yo hablare con mi abuelo, para que lo echen de la aldea o incluso mejor, que lo asesinen por su trai….

— ¡Cállese!

Tsuyoshi, se queda mudo, por primera vez en el día, la chica le había gritado. Hinata, mantiene sus puños apretados. Ella lo mira enojada.

— ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas! — Exclama en voz alta — ¡Usted no conoce a Sasuke-kun, como para hablar de esa manera de él! Quizás él traiciono a la aldea, pero eso ya paso. Además, solo por haber estado en la cárcel, ¿no merece una segunda oportunidad? Él cometió un error, ¡como todos! — Hinata respira hondo, ante la mirada atónita de Tsuyoshi — ¡Por que no existe una persona que no haya cometido errores!

Hinata cierra sus ojos, en un intento por contener sus lágrimas. Ella se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada por Sasuke. El recordar a esas personas decir cosas malas sobre él, escuchar a Tsuyoshi decir, que Sasuke-kun debería morir. ¿Por qué todos hablaban de él, como si lo conocieran?

— Todos hablan sobre Sasuke-kun, como si lo conocieran — Hinata baja el tono de su voz — Como si supieran lo que él vivió, lo que tuvo que pasar — El recuerdo de Sasuke, hablándole sobre su hermano, llega a su mente — Ustedes no saben nada, solo les interesa hablar mal de los demás.

— Hi…nata-san — La llama Tsuyoshi, sin saber que decir.

Ella levanta su mirada del suelo y lo mira fijamente.

— Quiero decirle que Sasuke-kun, no hará ninguna de esas cosas que dice usted, lo conozco muy bien y confió plenamente en él. Si usted desea terminar aquí el recorrido, yo no me opondré, pero no diga que fue culpa de nosotros, por que usted es quien quiere terminar con todo. Pero déjeme, decirle algo antes, gracias a Sasuke-kun, la guerra termino y por él todos nosotros salimos del tsukiyomi infinito, así que él ya demostró lo equivocado que están todo ustedes. Sasuke-kun, merece una segunda oportunidad y usted no se interpondrá ante eso, porque yo no lo permitiré. Él es mi mas apreciado amigo y yo lo defenderé.

Hinata, se da la vuelta, sin esperar a su respuesta y empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Sasuke. Pero la voz de Tsuyoshi, la detiene.

— Esta bien — Hinata se da la vuelta — Continuaremos el recorrido, no le diré nada a mi abuelo, pero espero que después de esto nunca nos veamos otra vez.

Hinata asiente con la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, no desea encontrarse otra vez con él. Quizás, luego se reprendería por pensar así, pero por ahora no.

* * *

El grito de Hinata fue lo que hizo que caminara hacia donde esta y Tsuyoshi se encontraban. Aunque nunca espero escuchar a Hinata tan enojada y mucho menos que gritara de tal forma. Su voz se escuchaba tan fuerte, que él pudo escuchar claramente lo que decía.

A él no le molestaba lo que la gente decía a sus espaldas, lo que ellos pensaran, simplemente no le importaba, pero sabía que, a Naruto, Sakura y ahora Hinata, les molestaba eso.

Sasuke mira al cielo, respirando profundamente. El escuchar a Hinata, decir todas esas cosas sobre él, hizo que sintiera una opresión en su pecho, pero que no era incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, como si fuera una calidez.

— Demasiado amable — Susurra, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Se levanta del suelo, al escuchar los pasos de Hinata. Camina de vuelta a donde se encontraban y en cuando lo ve, ella corre a su lado.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?

— Por ahí — Responde — ¿Entonces?

— Continuaremos — Hinata lanza una mirada a Tsuyoshi, que no los mira — Ya solucioné el problema, así que no te preocupes.

Hinata le sonríe, como siempre.

— Bien — Responde.

Como si nada hubiera pasado en el restaurant, los cuatros continúan su recorrido. Hinata, se dedica a explicarle cada lugar que visitan, mientras es escuchada por Tsuyoshi y Midori. Sasuke, los sigue de cerca, pero procura no acercarse mucho.

Luego de una hora, vuelven a la torre Hokage, donde los están esperando el Señor Feudal, junto a Shizune. Ninguno de los cuatro dice algo, y simplemente se despiden.

Shizune mira a los dos morochos, quienes no han dicho una sola palabra desde que volvieron. A pesar de haber sentido un aura extraña, cuando llegaron, ahora que el Señor Feudal y su nieto se fueron, siente que esta se fue con ellos.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Si — Responden los dos, al mismo tiempo.

— Bien — Dice Shizune — Su misión ya termino, así que se pueden ir.

— ¿Y Kakashi? — Cuestiona Sasuke.

Shizune mira a Sasuke, sin poder creer que hasta ahora lo siga tratando de esa manera y no como Kakashi-sama o Hokage-sama. Pero quien era ella para decirle eso, así que lo ignora.

— En estos momentos, se encuentra ocupado — Dice.

— ¿Cuándo se desocupa?

— Creería, que una hora — Responde — ¿Por qué?

— Necesito hablar con él. Luego volveré, por ahora acompañare a Hinata.

— Yo ya no estaré, así que entra directamente a su oficina.

Sasuke asiente. Hinata se despide de Shizune y camina hasta llegar al lado del Uchiha. Los dos caminan hacia la casa de la Hyuuga en silencio, algo ya común en ellos.

A los minutos, llegan a la Mansión Hyuuga, notando lo cerca que se encontraba. Hinata se gira a Sasuke, quien también la mira.

— Gracias por acompañarme — Le dice — Realmente no era necesario que me acompañes.

— NO importa — Responde, restándole importancia.

— Por cierto, espero que no te hayas sentido incomodo durante la misión.

Sasuke, nota que Hinata no menciona el nombre de Tsuyoshi, recordando la razón por la que, después de que ella y ese chico hablaran, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía pesado.

— Para nada — Miente, no queriendo preocupar a Hinata.

Últimamente ella, siempre le pregunta si se siente cómodo y esas cosas. A veces, sin querer, le hacen recordar a su madre. En la manera que se preocupa porque todos se sientan bien. El pensar en esto, provocan que una leve sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, llamando mucho la atención de Hinata.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestiona, curiosa de saber que le hizo gracia a él.

Sasuke la mira y sin responderle, coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Tomando por sorpresa a Hinata, quien lo observa atónita. La mano de él acaricia su cabello con mucha delicadeza, provocando que el corazón de la Hyuuga lata muy rápido.

— Gracias — Susurra.

— ¿Por…Por qué? — Tartamudea, nerviosa por el contacto.

El morocho, aleja su mano de la cabeza de Hinata, la guarda en su bolsillo y sin responder, se despide de ella.

— Nos vemos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Él se da la vuelta a verla. Ella no sabe que decir — Nos vemos.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Hinata observa su figura desaparecer. Su mano se dirige a su pecho y siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo que siente su rostro caliente, más que seguro que esta sonrojada.

Aun se pregunta que habrá sido eso, quizás al día siguiente le preguntaría a Sasuke, pero por ahora, disfrutaría esa extraña sensación de felicidad que siente.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, entra a su casa. Si quizás, al día siguiente interrogue a Sasuke.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — Grita.

* * *

Sasuke camina hacia la torre del Hokage, pero a medio camino se detiene. Él sabe que debe hablar con Kakashi, para aclarar algo, pero desde que se despidió de Hinata, tiene la necesidad de ir a la tumba de sus padres.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se desvía del camino a la Torre, para caminar a donde se encuentra el cementerio Uchiha. Él siente la necesidad de ir a ese lugar.

Una vez llega, camina directo a la tumba de sus padres. En ellas se encuentra dos tipos de ramos, uno de él y el otro de Hinata.

Aun recuerda ese día, cuando ella de la nada le dijo que lo podía acompañar a ver la tumba de sus padres. Él había aceptado, pero nunca espero que ella dejaría esos ramos que había comprado. Su dulce gesto, había hecho que pensara en lo agradecido que estaba de haberla conocido.

Hinata, fuera donde fuera, seguiría siendo la misma persona amable. De la misma forma que su madre era.

Sasuke, se sienta frente a la tumba de Mikoto. Lanza un suspiro.

— No sé qué hacer, ella hace que empieza a dudar de todo — Confiesa

Él sabe lo que desea hacer. Sabe que desea conocer el mundo que los rodea, pero aun así seguía dudando, o mas bien, hay alguien que lo hace dudar.

— ¿Esta bien si me quedo un poco mas a su lado? — Pregunta al aire.

No recibe ninguna respuesta, pero él sabe lo que su madre le hubiera respondido.

" _Por supuesto, hijo"_

Por que su madre era igual a Hinata, ellas dos desprendían esa dulce amabilidad, que lograban conmover a su frio corazón.

Solo ellas dos, habían llegado tan lejos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _*Sora-ku_ : **Es una ciudad aparentemente abandonada, que se encuentra en medio del desierto. Ahí vive la anciana Nekobaa, junto a su nieta y varios gatos, entre ellos Denka y Hina. Ésta fue utilizada por el Clan Uchiha, como almacenamiento de armas.

* * *

Hello everynyan!

Aquí estoy otra vez. Recién me doy cuenta que ya pasaron dos mese y no un mes, como pensaba. En serio que pasa rápido el tiempo (ya sueno como vieja xD) P

Pero como sea, vine a traerles este capitulo, que como el anterior, cambie todo. Tenia una idea al principio sobre lo que trataría, pero preferí cambiarlo todo y termino en esto (espero que les haya gustado)

En si, me gusta mas este capitulo, que como lo tenia pensado hacer. Aquí hay mas escenas que me hicieron gritar como toda una fangirl (el SasuHina puede conmigo) Espero que les haya pasado lo mismo que a mi.

Ahora hablando sobre el capitulo. Quise que este trate sobre la relación que tienen Sasuke con Hinata, pero sin que los demás personajes intervengan. Que es lo que Hinata piensa sobre Sasuke y este sobre ella. El nieto del Señor Feudal, iba a ser mas bromista, pero termine haciéndolo mas engreído y por inercia hice una escena dramática (aunque prometí que este fic no habría tanto drama, pero en serio que no pude evitarlo) pero eso dio hincapié para que Hinata pudiera expresar lo que tenia atorado en su garganta, digamos que de ahí viene esa sensación de felicidad en ella. Ella logro sacar eso que la incomodaba. Aunque por supuesto, Sasuke también hizo algo para que ella se sienta feliz. Por su parte, Sasuke, empieza a dudar sobre su irse de la aldea o no, pero eso se ira solucionando con el pasar de los capítulos. Tambien quería hacer esa comparación entre Mikoto y Hinata, por que para mi ellas dos siempre me parecieron iguales, así que ahora Sasuke se da cuenta de ello.

Sin mas que decir, leeremos sus hermosos reviews ;D

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Gracias por comentar! ^3^ Por supuesto que regresaría, puedo dejar pausada la historia, pero nunca abandonarla, ademas no veo la hora de terminar esta parte y empezar con la historia de sus hijos (Hitomi es todo un caso y ya lo verán xD) Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el bonus, pero en serio Sasuke de Egao se metió en mi cabeza, cuando escribía esa escena y la tenia que poner si o si xDD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espera el de Egao, que espero terminarlo pronto.

 *** Ivid** : Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! En serio, leer reviews, hacen que me sienta mas motivada. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***Kazumi:** Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que te guste este. Si te dio gracia el Sasuke del bonus y si aun no viste mi otra historia, Egao no Jikan, te la recomiendo, ahí hay muchas escenas así de graciosas, con Sasuke de protagonista xDDD

Bueno, ahora si de despido

Bye!

 **PD:** Egao no Jikan se actualizo por un error :P

 **PD2** : Por cierto, hace poco me hice una pagina de Facebook, en donde escribiré sobre algunas curiosidades de los fics, imágenes sobre las situaciones o como son algunos personajes originales,así como estoy avanzando en el capitulo, etc. La pagina esta en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere ir y echar un vistazo ;)

 **PD3:** Amo las posdatas (?) xDD

 **PD4** : Ahora si me voy.


	5. Somos tus amigos

_*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos._

 _*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende._

 _Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_

— **Somos tus amigos —**

El invierno poco a poco se estaba acabando, la nieve acumulada había desaparecido por completo; causando que mucha gente pudiera salir más, ya que no estaba haciendo tanto frio; pero en medio de esa gente alegre, se encuentra una chica joven de unos hermosos ojos verdes, quien se encuentra absorta en lo que ve frente al espejo.

— Le queda muy bien, señorita — Escucha que le dice la chica que la está atendiendo.

Sakura, sin responderle, sigue viendo el atuendo que está pensando comprar. A ella le gusta cómo le queda, pero el único problema que veía era la falda, la cual era muy corta para su gusto y no es que ella fuera alguien tímida, sino que dirían lo que son sus pacientes en el hospital. El solo pensar que alguno la encuentre en la calle vestida así, la llena de vergüenza. Frustrada por no saber qué hacer, decide irse del lugar sin comprar nada.

Mientras camina hacia su casa, no puede evitar pensar que esté pasando su día libre sola, sin la compañía de alguna de sus amigas o de su novio. Bueno no era culpa de ninguno de ellos, que estén ocupados, Ino tiene que atender la florería, Ten Ten tiene que ver unos asuntos privados, Temari se había ido a Suna el día anterior y Naruto estaba en sus clases con Iruka-sensei. Como era su día libre, había pensado en ir a ayudar al Complejo Uchiha, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando un obrero le dijo que aún no podían empezar.

Había ido a ver a Sasuke, pero este no se encontraba en casa, al igual que Hinata. Pensar en eso, le hace recordar lo que dijo Ino. Aunque ellos mismo aclararon que son amigo nada más.

De pronto a lo lejos logra ver una figura que ella conoce bien. Era como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado. Feliz de encontrarlo, al fin, corre hacia él, quien solo atina a mirarla sorprendido.

— Hola Sasuke-kun

El azabache la mire sin entender, de la nada había aparecido la pelirosa. Miro al lado de la chica, en busca de su rubio amigo, pero como no ve a nadie, vuelve su mirada a Sakura.

— Hola Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Estaba yendo a mi casa.

— Sabes te fui a buscar hoy a tu casa, no sabia que hoy no se trabajaba en el Complejo Uchiha.

— Yo me entere esta mañana, cuando llegue.

— ¿Y por que no avisaste a los demás? — Cuestiona molesta.

— No tuve tiempo, estuve en una misión.

Sakura se sorprende al escuchar eso, pero al mismo tiempo se alegra.

— ¡Que bueno! Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y tú?

— Hoy tenía el día libre en el hospital, salí a pasear un rato, ahora estoy viendo donde puedo cenar — Sasuke levanta una ceja — Es que es el aniversario de mis padres y ellos ahora están teniendo una "cena romántica" me es incómodo, así que prefiero comer en otro lado. — Ya veo.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, mirándose, como si no supieran que más hablar, hasta que Sasuke rompe el silencio.

— ¿Y Naruto?

— Él esta con Iruka-sensei, ya sabes aprendiendo todo sobre la política de la aldea, su economía y esas cuestiones que los Hokages tienen que ver.

— Por eso estas sola.

— Si — Responde con pesar la chica

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y decide que es hora de irse o sino no podrá comprar algo para comer, pero la voz de Sakura interrumpe su idea.

— ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? — Sasuke frunce el ceño ante sus palabras — Digo, como tu estas solo y yo también lo estoy, podemos hacernos compañía.

— ¿Solos los dos?

— Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo que dos amigos se junten?

Sasuke mira a Sakura y decide aceptar la invitación, ya que él aún tiene que ir a comprar lo ingredientes y de ahí recién empezar a cocinar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, mientras estaba en el cementerio

— Esta bien.

— ¡Sí! — Grita emocionada la pelirosa, quien empieza a caminar hacia un restaurant de curry.

Cuando llegan al lugar, los dos toman asiente, uno frente al otro y piden lo que comerán. Ninguno de los dice una palabra, por lo cual Sakura se empieza a arrepentir de haberlo invitado sin pensarlo bien; Sasuke nunca se caracterizó de ser hablador. Tomando valor, decide hablar.

— ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Hinata? — La pregunta de la chica queda en el aire, luego de un rato Sasuke quita su mirada de la ventana y la mira.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Digo, como la mayoría del tiempo andan juntos.

— Tampoco es que estemos juntos todos los días, ella tiene su vida y yo la mía — Le explica — Solamente nos juntamos los días que entrenamos.

— ¿Entrenan juntos?

— Si

— No sabía eso — Sin poder evitar intenta imaginar cómo entrenarían Sasuke y Hinata — A mí me gustaría entrenar un poco, pero el Hospital me quita demasiado tiempo.

— Me imagino…

— Pero me estaba refiriendo a que si ustedes son algo…

— ¿Algo? — Cuestiona

— Ya sabes… ¿novios?

El lugar queda en silencio, la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, se esfuma al ver la seriedad que tiene Sasuke. Tal vez había dicho algo de más.

— Lo digo, porque Ino siempre dice que ustedes tienen algo y bueno yo…— Sin saber cómo continuar, mira hacia otro lado y decide cambiar de tema — ¿Qué tal la misión?

— Algo pesada, se podría.

Sakura lo mira asombrada, nunca espero que Sasuke se quejara de alguna misión. Por lo que se siente curiosa de saber que fue exactamente "lo pesado" de esta misión.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? — Deja escapar la pregunta.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro, en si no desea recordar ese día, o más bien, aun siente esa incomodidad en el interior, cuando recuerda a Tsuyoshi, intentando tocar a Hinata o peor cuando la golpeo y le grito. Pensó que luego de "hablar" con su madre, se tranquilizaría, pero al parecer no.

Sakura lo observa expectante, al parecer no intentará cambiar de tema. Entonces recuerda, que desde que volvió, hace mucho que los dos no hablan. O mas bien, desde que salió de la cárcel, donde le dijo que fue sincera con sus sentimientos.

Pensándolo detenidamente, ni él mismo se entendió en ese momento e incluso no supo por que razón, sabia que a ella le gustaba Naruto. Quizás lo sentimental de su rubio amigo se estaba pegando a él.

— La misión consistía en que… ¿cómo se podría decir? — Sasuke busca una palabra para describir su misión, ya que más sintió que simplemente estuvo siguiendo al nieto del señor feudal — Escolta, algo así.

— ¿Escolta? ¿De quién?

— Del nieto del señor Feudal — Sakura se sorprende.

— De alguien importante, pero ¿Por qué fue pesada la misión?

— Por el mismo nieto.

Esas simples palabras, hacen que Sakura comprenda perfectamente.

— Pero ¿estabas solo en la misión?

— No, Hinata estuvo conmigo.

— Ah, ya veo — Sakura siente que, si Ino se entera de esto, se pondría más histérica de lo ya esta — Entonces, si ya tuviste una misión, eso significa que vuelves a ser un ninja de la aldea.

Sasuke, entonces recuerda, que había tenido la idea de ir a ver a Kakashi. Aunque por la hora, seguro ya se fue a su casa. Lo mejor será ir al día siguiente.

— Se podría decir — Dice Sasuke, dudando, algo que llama la atención de la pelirosa.

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la mesera les trae su plato. Los dos empiezan a comer.

— Entonces — Dice de repente Sakura, llamando la atención del Uchiha — ¿Harás el examen chuunin? Digo, para que te den misiones de rango más alto.

— Creo que no — Responde — Tengo otros planes.

— ¿Otros planes? ¿A que te refieres?

— Estando en la cárcel, me dio tiempo a pensar detenidamente las cosas, la manera en la que funciona el sistema aquí en Konoha, pero no tengo idea de como es en las otras aldeas, o pueblos. Así que, mientras estaba ahí encerrado, llegue a la conclusión, que para ayudar a Konoha y a Naruto, debo conocer un poco más el mundo.

— Eso significa ¿Qué te iras de la aldea? — Pregunta, sin poder creer lo que le acaba de decir su amigo.

— Eso tenía pensando.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta al instante Sakura, llamando la atención de Sasuke, que la mira con el ceño levemente fruncido — Digo, hace poco que saliste de la cárcel y pensar que te vas a ir tan pronto…

—Todavía no me iré— Comenta, dándose cuenta de a dónde quiere llegar Sakura.

— ¿Eh?

— Quizás más adelante, pero por el momento siento que debo quedarme.

— Es bueno escuchar que te quedaras un poco más con nosotros — Las palabras del azabache, provocan que Sakura sonría, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo — ¿Por qué dice que "debes" quedarte?

— Siendo sincero, no lo sé — La pelirosa levanta una de sus cejas — Simplemente algo me detiene de irme.

" _O alguien"_ — Piensa el chico.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué razón te tienes que ir de la aldea?

—Yo siempre pensé en mí mismo y nunca me importo lo que pensaran o sintieran los demás, y como quiero ayudar a Naruto a mejorar este sistema, creo que primero debo entender lo que la gente desea. Quiero ver el tipo de persona existe en este mundo.

Las palabras del Uchiha, solo hacen que Sakura se emocione. El chico egoísta que solo pensaba en él mismo se había esfumado por completo y eso alegra a la Haruno de sobremanera.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, que tengas un meta que cumplir— Los dos se quedan en silencio, hasta que Sakura decide hablar —¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?— El chico la mira atento — Me alegra haberte encontrado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque, pude charlar un poco contigo, además me contaste lo que quieres hacer y eso realmente me alegra — La chica se queda en silencio, recordando el pasado — Antes, tú nunca hablabas mucho sobre ti, sobre los problemas que tenías o incluso lo que pensabas. Para mi tú eras alguien que nunca pude descifrar y tal vez por eso tenía muchas ganas de estar cerca de ti, para poder entenderte.

— Disculpa — Dice de la nada el chico, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡No es necesario! — Exclama — No te estoy recriminando, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me alegra ver que hayas cambiado un poco.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza. Luego de eso, Sakura le cuenta sobre algunos pacientes, algo particulares, que tuvo que atender en el Hospital, mientras que Sasuke le comenta sobre como Kakashi es bueno quejándose. En medio de charlas terminando de comer y se retiran del lugar. Sasuke decide acompañar a Sakura su casa.

Cuando llegan a esta, los dos se despiden. La pelirosa se queda viendo la figura de Sasuke, desaparecer. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, feliz de que su relación haya mejorado. Tanto que incluso Sasuke le había comentado sus planes.

" _Espero que puedas cumplir tus metas, Sasuke-kun"_ — Piensa, mientras sube las escaleras hacia su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se dirige hacia el hospital, mientras tararea una canción. Esa mañana se había levantado de buen humor y todo se debía a que al parecer Sasuke, ya tenía planeado su futuro. De esa manera, cada uno de ellos tenían metas que cumplir. Además, que eso era para ayudar a Naruto, lo cual la hacia el doble de feliz.

Ella ya desea que llegue ese momento, donde Naruto siendo Hokage, Sasuke lo ayude. Esta segura que ese será un equipo invencible. Aunque, aun faltaba para eso, ya que Naruto debe seguir estudiando.

— Pareces muy feliz ¿algo bueno paso?

Sakura, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Naruto. Asombrada, por la coincidencia, no logra decir nada.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan? — Cuestiona el rubio, visiblemente preocupado.

— Nada — Responde al fin — Es solo que me sorprende verte.

— ¿Te sorprende?

— Si, por que justo estaba pensando en ti.

Sin poder evitarlo Naruto sonríe de emoción, ya que su novia que estaba pensando en él, lo emociona mucho.

— Yo también — Confiesa el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura, empieza a reír de vergüenza. Los dos miran hacia otro lado, sin atreverse a mirarse. Cualquiera que los viera, pensarían que eran unos tontos enamorados.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Al hospital — Responde la pelirosa.

— Te acompaño, igual me queda de paso.

Sakura acepta feliz, tomando la mano del rubio. Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el hospital. Naruto mira a Sakura, por una extraña razón sentía que estaba de muy buen humor. Algo que lo llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual estas tan feliz?

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy feliz?

— No sé, simplemente lo siento así.

— Últimamente te convertiste en alguien perceptivo, eso es raro.

— Ya lo creo — Comenta riéndose.

— Anoche me encontré con Sasuke-kun — Naruto la mira — Y como estaba sola lo invité a cenar.

— ¿Así que fueron a cenar Sasuke y tú? — Pregunta Naruto, mirando fijamente a Sakura — ¿Solos?

— Así es — Responde, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto — Pero ahí me dijo algo que me llamo la atención y que al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir tranquila.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me dijo que tiene pensado irse de la aldea.

— Ah eso, el otro día me lo dijo.

— ¿En serio? — El rubio asiente — ¿Y tú que piensas?

— Que esta bien, si ese es su deseo.

Sakura se detiene, Naruto la mira extrañado. En cambio, ella muestra una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta el rubio.

— No lo puedo creer — Expresa Sakura, sin entender esa situación — Antes cuando Sasuke-kun se fue te pusiste histérico.

— Bueno, no me puedo poner así cada vez que él se vaya, además me explico la razón por la que se quiere ir y me parece bien.

— Sabes verte hablar tan maduramente, hace que ponga nerviosa.

Naruto simplemente ríe, pero su risa contagia a la pelirosa. Ella retoma la caminata.

— ¿Y qué te hizo sentir feliz?

— Primero, el hecho de que Sasuke-kun me haya hablado a mi sobre sus planes, el que haya hecho eso, hace que sienta que él tiene confianza en mi y eso me hace feliz — Naruto sonríe al escucharla — Pero mas importante, el hecho de que él ya sabe lo que desea hacer — Ella hace un silencio, antes de continuar — Sabes algo Naruto…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Cuando Sasuke-kun estaba en la cárcel, yo me sentía muy mal.

— ¿Por qué?

— El pensar que nosotros estemos libres, logrando lo que nos propusimos, mientras él cumplía su condena, me parecía algo injusto. Pero luego me preguntaba qué haría él, cuando salga de la cárcel, realmente estaba preocupada por eso.

— Te entiendo, yo también estaba preocupado por eso — Confiesa — Pero por suerte, ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos.

— Es verdad.

* * *

Sasuke, aun sentado en su cama, piensa detenidamente lo que paso la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos, siguen recayendo en Hinata, esa chica de cabello azul y ojos lavanda. Por una extraña razón, luego de ese día, tuvo la necesidad de quedarse, pero si es que hace eso, él no podrá seguir con el plan, que hizo el tiempo que estuvo en la cárcel.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber sido emoción del momento. Ya que Hinata como que lo había defendido y bueno, ver a su tímida amiga, mostrar algo de carácter, quizás eso lo sorprendió y sin pensarlo detenidamente, termino con la conclusión de que necesita estar a su lado.

Por supuesto, no es que él no necesitara a nadie, pero simplemente por esos momentos, tenía una misión que cumplir. Si el se queda en la aldea, ¿Cómo llegara a ayudar a Naruto? Por supuesto, su amigo tendría que estar primero que todos, ya que fue él quien mas lo ayudo. Quien, a pesar de sus malas acciones, lo comprendido y acepto. Ese amigo, con el cual deseaba poder cambiar ese sistema obsoleto.

Hinata podría ser todo, pero eso no quita que él tenga cosas que hacer. Él debe comprender el mundo ninja, para así poder ayudar a su rubio amigo.

Con una decisión, Sasuke se dispone a ir a hablar con Kakashi, para aclarar unas cuestiones.

* * *

Kakashi, observa la pila de papel sobre su mesa. A veces se pregunta cómo es que Tsunade, podía irse a beber e incluso apostar, cuando era Hokage. Quizás se debía a que, a pesar de que las aldeas no estaban en paz, nada grave había sucedido, excepto la invasión de Pain, pero para ese momento Tsunade estaba mal, por lo que no tuve que hacer ese papeleo. Además, que luego de eso, la Cuarta Guerra había empezado.

Por supuesto, cuando la guerra termino, Tsunade estuvo en el puesto pocas semanas y luego le fue cedido a él. Es en ese momento donde el termina haciendo el papeleo, que supuestamente le correspondería a Tsunade.

Pero bueno, de eso ya no se puede quejar. Y es que fue él mismo el que acepto ese puesto, más por su amigo que por sí mismo.

Obito le había dicho que el sería el sexto Hokage, y en parte sintió que debía cumplir con su amigo. A pesar de que antes de eso, pensaba en rechazar el puesto de Hokage, ¿Por qué razón? Por la misma que se encuentra sobre su escritorio.

Si, el papeleo.

Unos golpes sacan de sus pensamientos al peliblanco, evitando mirar los papeles que le quedan revisar, permite que quien llama, pase adentro. Grande es su sorpresa ver a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclama, levantándose.

— Hola Kakashi — Saluda, como siempre sin poder tratarlo como un Kage.

— Shizune me había dicho que vendrías a verme, te espere y nunca viniste — Comenta — Algo raro en ti.

— Tuve que ir a un lugar y me todo más tiempo de lo que pensaba — Explica, sin ahondar de a donde fue.

— Ya veo, pero ¿de qué querías hablar?

— Ayer, mientras nos daba la misión a Hinata y a mí, algo llamo mi atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu dijiste, que, ya que el Complejo Uchiha se está reconstruyendo, yo debería volver a realizar misiones, para que pueda sostenerme económicamente.

— Así es, pero ¿Qué es lo que te llamo la atención?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez pasada?

— ¿Eso sobre irte de la aldea? — Sasuke asiente — Ya veo, pero creo que no es necesario que te vayas, ya que el Complejo Uchiha volverá a renacer.

— Creo que no entiendes — Lo interrumpe tajante Sasuke — El hecho de que el Complejo Uchiha se reconstruya y que yo me vaya de la aldea, no tienen nada que ver.

— Pero tú lo dijiste, una vez.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que deseas reconstruir el Clan Uchiha, y la reconstrucción del Complejo es el inicio. De ahí, podrás casarte, tener hijos y de esa manera el Clan Uchiha volverá a renacer.

— Cuando yo decía "Reconstruir el Clan Uchiha" no me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Simplemente quiero que el Clan Uchiha tenga el mismo prestigio que tuvo alguna vez. A pesar de que nosotros, estemos malditos.

Kakashi se queda mudo.

—Por eso, agradezco que hayas aceptado reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha, un lugar muy especial para mí, pero eso no significa que no me vaya. No es un capricho que tengo, sino más bien una obligación. Siento que debo irme, si no, nunca podré cumplir la promesa que hice con Naruto.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Cambiar este mundo. Naruto se convertirá en Hokage por esa razón, no por el reconocimiento y yo deseo hacer lo mismo.

— Entonces ¿esa es tu decisión final?

— Así es.

* * *

Sakura camina hacia la parte de atrás del Hospital, con su obento en la mano. Se sienta en una de las bancas y se dispone a comer, el obento que le hizo su madre. Quizás debería intentar aprender a cocinar, ya que con la edad que tiene, a penas a pisado la cocina de su casa. Aunque, ella no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, así que por lo menos su madre no podría reclamarle eso.

Ella mientras come, nota a lo lejos a Ino, quien camina con la cabeza gacha. Extrañada del aura negativa que rodea a su amiga, decide llamarla.

— ¡Ino!

La rubia al escuchar su nombre alza su mirada, buscando a la persona que la llamo. En el momento que ve a Sakura, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se acerca a la banca donde ella está sentada.

— Hola Sakura — La saluda, tomando asiento a su lado.

— Hola Ino, ¿Qué haces en el por aquí?

— No me siento muy bien — Confiesa.

— ¿Te sucede algo malo?

— No, solo que siento nauseas.

— ¿Nauseas? — Repite la pelirosa extrañada, hasta que de pronto se da cuenta de algo — Ino — La llama dramáticamente.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta esta.

— No estarás embarazada ¿no?

— ¡No! — Exclama — ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

— Bueno, es que dijiste que tenías nauseas.

— Nauseas por los nervios — Explica — Además si estuviera embarazada, estaría más alegre.

— Es verdad — Coincide.

Y es que era verdad que cuando Ino esta feliz por algo, lo demuestra. Si es que estuviera embarazada, esta segura que toda la aldea estaría enterada en solo un día, y todo porque ella misma se encargaría de esparcir el rumor.

— y ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

— Por los exámenes.

— ¿Los de la División de Inteligencia *****? — Ino asiente

— Como sabes, no soy muy buena para los exámenes teóricos.

— Como Naruto.

— No me compares con ese tonto, por lo menos soy más inteligente que él.

— No puedo negar eso — A pesar de los años, Naruto sigue siendo el mismo niño distraído que no escucha en clases — Pero no deberías preocuparte, estoy segura de que pasaras, además tu ayudaste en la Guerra, cuando tu padre…— La Haruno se queda muda de repente, Ino dirige su mirada a ella — Lo siento — Se disculpa, mientras se reta mentalmente.

— No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto.

— No quería…

— Te dije que no importa — La interrumpe — Además entiendo lo que me quieres decir y gracias por darme ánimos.

— Para que están las amigas.

— Así es. Pero que tal si dejamos de hablar sobre la guerra, exámenes y las cicatrices en la cabeza de Ibiki-sensei — Sakura ríe ante sus palabras — ¿Qué me cuentas?

— ¿Yo? Bueno ayer fui mi día libre y lo pasé sola.

— Lo siento.

— No importa — Dice restándole importancia — Luego me encontré con Sasuke-kun y cenamos los dos.

— ¿Cenaste con Sasuke-kun?

— Así es, anoche me lo encontré de casualidad y lo invité a cenar

— ¿Él acepto?

— Si, por un momento había pensado que rechazaría, pero no fue así — Confiesa, en medio de risas la pelirosa

— Cambio.

— Si, y anoche lo pude notar mucho mejor — Ino la mira curiosa — Sasuke-kun, nunca fue una persona muy expresiva, así que el haber tenido una charla normal con él, en cierta parte me sorprendió, pero más que eso, me sentí muy feliz, creo que todo el odio que había tenido antes se fue por completo.

Ino sonríe al escucharla. Que alegría es para ella escuchar, que Sasuke-kun, se estaba regresando a lo que había sido antes.

— Incluso anoche me contó que es lo que desea hacer — Continua Sakura.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer?

— Me dijo que quiere viajar, que desea conocer como es el mundo. Él desea poder ayudar a Naruto a…

— Espera.

Ino tiene el ceño fuertemente marcado, por lo que Sakura la mira sin entender la razón por la cual la detuvo. Ella estaba emocionada contando lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que se ira de la aldea?

— Bueno, sí, aunque no...

— ¡¿Y tu lo aceptaste?! — Grita sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Por qué gritas así?

— Por que me sorprende que lo tomes tan a la ligera.

— ¿Y como lo tengo que tomar?

— ¡Pues le hubieras dicho que no se vaya!

— Haber Ino, él me dijo que no se ira ahora, sino que algún día se ira.

— ¿Y lo aceptas?

— ¡Ino! — Exclama Sakura, algo cansada — Irse o no, es decisión de Sasuke-kun y no mía. Además, si se va, volverá, ya que quiere ayudar a Naruto.

— ¿Y si miente?

— ¿Cómo?

— Que si te miente.

— Lo dudo, además…

— ¿Y si no sabe cómo decirles que se quiere ir de la aldea?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu me has dicho, que desde salió de la cárcel, los evita, como si no quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes.

— Es verdad, pero…

— ¡¿Y si la verdad es que desea irse por completo de Konoha?!

Sakura se queda muda. Es verdad que, por una extraña razón, Sasuke los ha evitado. Las veces, que ellos dos lo invitan a salir, él siempre los rechaza. Ino la observa expectante. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que le decía Ino?

Pero si fuera así y Sasuke se fuera por completo, eso no seria su problema, pero ahí estaba en medio Naruto, quien hizo mucho esfuerzo para hacer que su amigo vuelva a la aldea. Incluso perder una parte de su cuerpo.

— Puede ser…

Esa simple frase, por parte de Sakura, hace que la mente de Ino vuele. Agarrando las dos manos de la pelirosa, la observa fija y sutilmente una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, esto pasado desapercibido por Sakura.

— Podemos hacer algo — Sentencia Ino, dejando un silencio luego de decirlo, para darle un poco de suspenso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No te lo diré ahora, pero avisa a todos, los que te encuentres, que hoy hay una reunión en mi casa — Ino se levanta de golpe — Que es para hablar — Esta levanta sus cosas, ante la mira asombrada de Sakura — ¡Y que es necesario que todos estén ahí!

Esto ultimo grita, mientras corre, dejando estupefacta a la pelirosa. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Espero que no se le ocurra una locura…

* * *

Hinata toca la puerta del Hokage, esperando que le den permiso de pasar. Ella se pregunta la razón por la cual fue llamada, por lo que fue rápidamente a sacarse su curiosidad.

— Pase.

Ella abre la puerta lentamente, notando, primeramente, todos los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio. Kakashi sonríe cuando la ve, saludándola. Hinata responde su saludo con timidez, mientras se acerca a su escritorio lentamente.

— Me dijeron que me llamo ¿Hokage-sama?

— Dime Kakashi-sensei, si quieres.

— Como podría, usted es el Hokage — Dice.

— Tan educada como siempre — Kakashi se ríe — Y pensar que Naruto me sigue diciendo "sensei" y Sasuke, sigue llamándome sin ningún sufijo.

Hinata sonríe levemente ante la mención de como Sasuke lo llama. Esto no pasa desapercibido por el peliblanco, quien observa detenidamente la expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Para que me llamaba?

— En realidad quería hablar con tu padre, pero me enteré de que tuvo que hacer un viaje.

— Así es, fue algo que salió a último momento.

— Pero por suerte tu estabas desocupada — La peliazul asiente — Ahora para lo que te llame — Toma aire — Hace un mes firme unos papeles, en los cuales se da la orden de colocar los nombres de las personas que dieron su vida defendiendo a todos los shinobis, durante la guerra, en la nueva piedra de los héroes.

Hinata se sorprende al escucharlo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir?

— Si, el nombre de Neji está en ella — Confirma Kakashi.

Una sonrisa empieza a aparecer en el rostro de Hinata, mientras intenta contener sus lágrimas. Escuchar que Neji está en la piedra de los héroes, la pone feliz, pero al mismo tiempo algo triste. Pero sabe que, aunque se ponga triste, él no volverá.

— Gracias Hokage-sama — Susurra.

— Sabia que te alegrarías, por eso te lo quería decir, además que estoy llamando a todos los familiares de aquellas personas que ayudaron durante la guerra.

— En serio no sé cómo agradecer.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Neji consiguió ese lugar por su esfuerzo, creo que es lo único que nosotros podemos darle, que sea reconocido como un héroe. Aunque debería disculparme — Hinata lo mira sin entender — Me tarde mucho tiempo, para firmar los papeles.

— No se tiene que disculpar, usted trabaja mucho.

Kakashi solo ríe ante sus palabras, como siempre Hinata es muy amable. Entonces se le ocurre una idea.

— ¿Quieres ver la piedra?

— Estaba pensando en ir a verla.

— Te acompaño.

— ¿No está muy ocupado? — Hinata señala la pila de papeles.

— Solo tengo que firmar unos cuantos papeles más — Explica Kakashi, para luego señalar el reloj que se encuentra en la pared — Además, ya estoy en mi hora de descanso.

La Hyuuga mira el reloj, que marca las 12 del mediodía. Kakashi se levanta, acomoda un poco los papeles y deja que la chica salga primero, para luego salir él.

En el trayecto, los dos hablan sobre los incidentes del día anterior. La manera desagradable con la que el nieto del señor feudal se había referido a Sasuke. Además de cómo la gente de la aldea, a pesar de años, siguen siendo chismosas.

— Bueno, al parecer la gente de aquí es así — Expone Kakashi, hablando en baja, para evitar problemas con las personas que caminan cerca de ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— ¿Recuerdas como la gente rechazaba a Naruto, solo por ser tener al kyuubi en su interior?

Entonces Hinata cae en la cuenta, de que lo que Kakashi dice es verdad. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Y es que desde la invasión de Pain, que toda la gente acepto a Naruto, sin importarle su pasado. Quizás por esa razón había olvidado, lo que este vivió cuando era niño. Sin embargo, para ella, eso no justifica que ellos hablen tan mal de Sasuke, sin conocerlo. Al parecer, aunque los años pasen, ellos seguían siendo iguales.

— Incluso…— Continua Kakashi — Recuerdo que, durante los exámenes chunnins, a la gente solo le interesaba ver a Sasuke pelear, solo por el hecho de ser el ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha — Lanza un suspiro — Y ahora esa misma gente lo rechaza. Irónico ¿no?

Hinata agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose mal, por esa situación. Ella desea con todo su corazón, que la gente dejara de juzgar a Sasuke.

— Pero cambiaran — Hinata mira sorprendida al Hokage — De eso estoy seguro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que paso con Naruto — Explica — El problema es que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, lo ponen en el libro bingo, ataca a los kages, durante su reunión, y asesino al sexto Hokage, Danzou. Si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de la gente de aquí, Sasuke es una mala persona.

— Pero…

— Tu no, porque lo conoces, pero para ellos él es simplemente el ultimo miembro del Clan Uchiha que deserto la aldea— Hinata no sabe que responder — Sin embargo, el tiempo pasara, la gente se olvidara, pero lo mas importante es que Sasuke hará algo, para que ellos lo reconozcan. Aunque estoy seguro de que ese no es su propósito verdadero.

Hinata sonríe ante las palabras de Kakashi. Deseando que ya llegue ese tiempo, para que de esa manera Sasuke ya no pase por esos malos momentos.

De tanta charla, llegan rápido hacia el campo de entrenamiento 4, donde se encuentra la nueva piedra de los héroes. Nota que esta es mas grande que la anterior, quizás para poder escribir mas nombres en ella. El notar el aumento de nombres en ella, hace que se sienta algo triste, tanta gente había muerto en la guerra.

— En parte me siento culpable — Hinata mira sorprendida a Kakashi — La razón por la cual la mayoría de ellos murieron, fue por mi amigo.

La peliazul agacha la mirada, hablar sobre ese hombre, hace sienta una presión en el pecho. El amigo de Kakashi, fue quien mato a su Neji-nii-san.

— No debería sentirse culpable — Dice la Hyuuga — Primero usted no podía controlar las acciones de su amigo y segundo, todos nosotros sabíamos lo que implicaba ir a una guerra. Lamentablemente esa es la realidad.

— Como siempre amable.

— No es ser amable — Contradice Hinata, mientras lo mira fijamente — Es solo que intento comprender la situación de cada uno. Yo no soy quien, para juzgar a su amigo, porque nunca lo conocí.

— Por eso deseas que la gente deje de tratar a Sasuke así.

— Para mi nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a nadie, todos somos humanos y nos equivocamos.

Kakashi sonríe ante las palabras de Hinata.

Esta se agacha y toca el nombre de su primo lentamente. Kakashi la observa, sin poder evitarlo piensa en lo que hablaron. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba pasando mucho mas tiempo con ella. Hinata nunca juzgo al pelinegro por sus acciones y lo aceptaba tal cual era. El que ella lo acepte, hacía que una esperanza naciera en él.

Por la manera de comportarse de Sasuke, cuando se trata de Hinata, y como ella desea con todas sus fuerzas que los dejen en paz al Uchiha. Estos tenían algo mucho mas profundo que una amistad o bueno eso era lo que él interpretaba, y en lo personal no le molestaría, sino todo lo contrario. Desea que Sasuke encuentre una persona con la pueda ser él mismo y sea feliz.

— Hokage-sama — La voz de Hinata, saca al peliblanco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Usted dijo que las personas que ayudaron durante la guerra tienen el derecho de estar aquí ¿no es así?

— Si, así es ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Porque…— Hinata duda un segundo — Digo, ¿no debería estar el nombre del hermano de Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Uchiha Itachi? — El peliblanco se desconcierta al escucharla nombrar a Itachi.

— Así es.

— Pero él estaba muerto durante la guerra, además que era un asesino.

— Eso lo sé, pero Sasuke-kun me dijo que él fue quien deshizo el edo tensei.

— Eso nunca lo escuche.

— Sasuke-kun me lo conto sin querer, y en realidad me dijo que no se lo diga a nadie.

— ¿Por qué?

— Deduzco que es por su pasado, Itachi-san es más conocido como la persona que extermino a los de su propio clan y quien abandono Konoha, creo que Sasuke-kun piensa que, si dice que su hermano mayor ayudo a deshacer el edo tensei, nadie le creerá.

— Bueno es verdad — Dice Kakashi, avergonzado de dudar de las palabras de su exalumno.

— Pero pensé que Sasuke-kun le había contado a usted.

— No lo hizo.

Hinata agacha su cabeza, había metido la pata. Sasuke-kun le pidió que no diga nada y lo primero que hace es decírselo al Hokage.

— Pero si es verdad eso, puedo lograr que coloquen su nombre, ya que al deshacer el edo tensei, nos ayudó mucho y pudimos enfocarnos más en Madara.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, pero el problema que se necesita a un testigo, por que lamentablemente Sasuke al ser su hermano menor, no cuenta.

— Ya veo — Se siente decepcionada al escuchar eso. Hasta que lo piensa detenidamente y se le ocurre una idea — Hokage-sama, si yo consigo a alguien que también sepa lo que Itachi-san hizo, ¿eso contaría?

— Por supuesto, pero ¿Dónde lo encontraras?

— Creo saber quién, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir primero.

— Esta bien.

— Hasta luego Hokage-sama — Hinata hace una reverencia y se retira, dejando a Kakashi solo.

— Nos vemos — Responde este, sin ser escuchado.

La observa correr, hacia quien sabe dónde. Bueno se nota, que ella también había cambiado. Ella podría seguir siendo tímida, pero ahora se nota más decidida sobre sus acciones, algo que le alegra.

Mira el nombre de su amigo Uchiha, y le sonríe.

— Ella te perdono, Obito…

* * *

Chouji siente su estómago gruñir, por lo que se levanta para buscar algo de comer en la cocina de Ino, pero antes que pueda abrir la puerta de la cocina, su rubia amiga carraspea.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Pensé que tendrías algo para comer — Explica el chico de huesos grandes.

— Creo que en la repisa hay papas fritas, pero vuelve antes que lleguen los demás, porque cuando estén todos, empieza la reunión y no pienso esperar a nadie.

Chouji asiente y corre adentro de la cocina. Ten Ten se acerca a Ino, quien mantiene sus brazos cruzados.

— Ino ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Cuestiona.

— Estamos esperando que lleguen Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata.

— Eso si entendí, pero lo que pregunto es la razón por cual estamos esperando.

— Ah, necesito contarles algo, que hace poco me entere, y como todos somos amigos, creo que todos necesitan opinar sobre lo que pienso hacer.

— Me da curiosidad, pero presiento que no me dirás nada — La rubia asiente — Voy a ver a Chouji.

Ten Ten se mete en la cocina. Ino mira todos lo que llegaron a tiempo, a diferencia de los que faltan. Sakura habla amenamente con Lee y Sai. Shino observa sus plantas, más que seguro buscando algún bicho.

De repente, el timbre de la casa suena. Ino dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, mientras Sai, deja a Sakura y Lee, para abrir esta. Pero la rubia se sorprende al ver solamente entran Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba. Intenta ver detrás de ellos, pero no ve ningún rastro de su tímida amiga.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué había que venir? — Pregunta Kiba.

— Lo siento, no puedo decir nada — Explica Sai.

— Ino, te prohibió decir algo ¿verdad? — Sai asiente con la cabeza — Típico de ella.

Entonces el pelinegro, se da cuenta, que ahí faltaba alguien

— ¿Y Akamaru?

— Dice que esta con su sobrino — Naruto, había decidido responde por Kiba.

— A veces siento que ese niño me quito a mi compañero.

— ¿Y Hinata?

Los cuatros hombres, dirigen su mirada a Ino, quien parece preocupada.

— Dijo que necesitaba ir a un lugar — Responde Kiba

— ¡Pero si esto es mas importante! — Exclama.

— ¿Por qué es mas importante?

— Porque…luego lo sabrán — Responde — El problema es que si o si tenia que estar Hinata aquí, ¿y no dijo si vendrá más tarde?

— No me dijo nada, pero creo que no.

— ¿Y que es lo que tenía que hacer?

— Ni idea, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que ella estaba buscando una solución o algo así, sinceramente no la entendí.

— Pero ¿Por qué no la detuviste? Esto es más importante.

— ¿Cómo puedo detenerla, si ni yo tengo idea de la razón por la cual nos llamaste a todos aquí?

Ino, se queda muda, Kiba tenia razón. Ella en ningún momento había dicho que esta reunión se debía a Sasuke. Por obvia razón, Hinata había hecho otros planes. Quizás luego la vaya a buscar a su casa y le comentara la decisión que todos tomaron.

— Bien — Dice resignada — ¡Todos siéntense, que ya empieza la reunión! — Grita, provocando que de la cocina salgan corriendo, Chouji y Ten Ten, ambos con una bolsa de papas fritas, cada uno.

Naruto se sienta al lado de Sakura, quien esta al costado derecho de Lee y Sai. Ten Ten ocupa el lugar vacío al lado de Naruto. Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru se sientan en las sillas. Mientras Ino, se coloca frente a todos. Respira profundo, para poder modular su voz, así la escuche perfectamente. Aunque algo innecesario, tomando en cuenta que la habitación era pequeña y todo retumbaba.

— Amigos, los he llamado el día de hoy, porque necesito comunicarle algo de urgencia, que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre y que necesita ser analizado a la brevedad, y por esa…

— Ino — Ten Ten levanta su mano, interrumpiéndola — ¿Por qué hablas así?

— Así hablo siempre, estimada compañera.

— Eso es mentira — Exclama Kiba.

Ino, respira otra vez.

— Kiba-kun, ¿podrías por favor dejarme continuar?

— ¡¿Kiba-kun?! — Grita este y mira a Sai — ¿Se pego la cabeza?

— No que yo sepa — Contesta con inocencia el pelinegro.

— ¡Chicos! — Interviene Sakura — Ya dejen hablar a Ino, ¿Qué importa de qué manera habla?

Kiba cruza sus brazos, de la misma forma que Ten Ten continúa comiendo.

— Gracias Sakura-chan, siempre me alegra de tener a una amiga tan noble.

— Solo continua — Dice esta, incomoda también. Mientras Naruto observa divertido toda la situación.

— Retomando lo que decía, los he llamado aquí, para que den su opinión respecto a este grave problema.

— ¿Y cual es el grave problema? — Cuestiona Lee.

— Hace poco, nos enteramos que Sasuke-kun ha decidido dejar la aldea.

Todo el lugar queda en silencio. Naruto se sorprende al escucharla decir eso ¿Sasuke le había contado a Ino sus planes? Eso si sería demasiado extraño.

— ¿Y que tiene? — Pregunta Shikamaru — Agregando que eso no cambia la vida de nadie.

— Yo opino lo mismo que Shikamaru — Dice Chouji.

— Además que nosotros no podemos intervenir en su decisión — Comenta Ten Ten.

— Bueno, yo también pensé como ustedes — Interviene Sakura — Que no había ningún problema, ya que es decisión de él y que estaba segura que volvería, pero luego decirle a Ino, ella saco otra conclusión diferente a la mía.

— ¿Qué conclusión? — Preguntan todos

Esta vez Sakura mira fijamente a Naruto.

— Que quizás Sasuke-kun se vaya totalmente y nunca vuelva.

El lugar queda en silencio. Naruto mira sin entender a Sakura y luego a Ino, así sucesivamente. Sakura frunce levemente el ceño, ella sabe que Naruto no esperaba que le dijera eso, en cambio, Ino se empieza a exasperar de tanto esperar, al igual que Kiba

— ¿Vas a decir algo? — Cuestiona el castaño

— ¡Esperen! — Exclama al fin el rubio. Todos los miran atentos — Sasuke me dijo que se iría de la aldea, pero es porque desea aprender sobre mas sobre el mundo, además me dijo que volvería ya que desea ayudarme.

— Pues te mintió — Interrumpe la rubia.

Todos se asombran, ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía ella asegurarlo?

— Pero ¡hicimos la promesa del meñique! — Grita.

La mirada de todos se posa sobre Naruto.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta su novia.

— Bueno, no tan así, pero algo…parecido — Confiesa.

" _Entonces no hizo ninguna promesa"_ — Piensan todos.

— No se si hicieron una promesa, pero lo que si estoy segura es que él te mintió y a Sakura también — Asegura.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura que miente? — Pregunta Shikamaru.

— Instinto femenino — Es su única respuesta, dejando mudo a sus amigos.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta — Continua Shikamaru.

— Como sea, yo estoy segura que Sasuke-kun está diciendo eso de que quiere ver el mundo, solo para que Naruto y Sakura se queden tranquilos y no lo persigan, ya que él no tiene deseos de vivir en una aldea donde la gente lo discrimine por su pasado y prefiere ir a otro lugar, donde pueda encontrar un amigo más rubio que Naruto y una amiga más pesada de lo que es Sakura.

— ¡Oye! — Exclama la pelirosa.

— Sin ofender.

— Aun así, me ofendes.

— Sakura, estamos hablando de algo más importante ahora.

Sakura levanta sus brazos, sin poder creer lo que escucha. Naruto escucha atentamente todo lo que la rubia dice.

Entonces empieza a recordar, el día que Sasuke le conto sus planes, la manera en la que siempre evita estar con ellos, ya que supuestamente "entrena con Hinata" o algo así, quizás debería haber escuchado más a su amigo, en vez de estar concentrado en su ramen. Pero como sea, la actitud de Sasuke hacia ellos se había vuelto extraña, desde que este había salido de la cárcel, lo que significa que está ocultando algo.

— Pero aun así Ino, eso no quiere decir nada — Justifica Ten Ten, sin poder creerle completamente.

— ¿Cómo…

— Ella tiene razón.

Sakura dirige su vista hacia Naruto, quien está demasiado serio, algo extraño.

— He notado a Sasuke raro últimamente, siempre rechaza cuando lo invitamos y dice que está ocupado, así que puede que Ino tenga razón.

— ¿Ven? — Dice Ino, orgullosa de haber logrado que, por lo menos Naruto, haya abierto los ojos — Suerte que sea amiga suya.

Se quedan mudos, ante la declaración de la rubia, nadie quiere decirle lo contrario.

— Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir Ino — Interviene Ten Ten — Es verdad que ella exagero un poco al decir que cambiara nuestras vidas, pero Sasuke-kun al volver a la aldea, volvió a ser parte del nuestro grupo, a pesar que yo no hablo mucho con él.

— Es verdad, Sasuke-kun dio todo su espíritu de juventud, en demostrar que el cumple su palabra. Seria malo que él se vuelve a ir de la aldea — Lee se levanta de golpe, alzando su brazo.

— Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya — Dice Sakura.

— Ofpinof log migsmof — Todos miran sin entender a Chouji.

— Come primero y luego habla — Lo reprende su amigo.

— Digo, que opino lo mismo — Aclara.

— Sasuke-kun es un amigo importante para nosotros — Ino mira con orgullo a Sai.

— Es verdad, Sasuke volvió a ser nuestro amigo y no podemos permitir que se vaya — Dice Kiba, con seriedad.

— Yo opino lo mismo, aunque más que por mí, lo digo por Hinata, ya que…

— ¡¿Qué?! — El grito de todos, interrumpen a Shino, quien frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir Kiba? — Cuestiona la rubia.

— Lo que acaban de escuchar ¿Qué tiene?

— Pero si hasta hace unos días, decías que odiabas a Sasuke-kun.

— Ino tiene razón ¿a que se debe este cambio? — Cuestiona Naruto.

— Lo que dije en el pasado, fue simplemente una leve confusión. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad, Sasuke no es una mala persona.

Todos lo miran sin entender, ¿en qué momento todo había cambiado? Hasta que Shino, decide intervenir.

— Gracias a Sasuke, Kiba conoció al amor de su vida, y por eso está agradecido con él.

Otra vez la habitación en queda en silencio, pero esta vez, no dura mucho, antes que todos empiecen a hablar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En serio? — Ino.

— ¿Cómo la conociste? — Sakura.

— ¿Qué hizo Sasuke? — Naruto.

— ¿Y ella te corresponde? — Sai

— ¡Felicidades Kiba-kun! — Lee

— ¿Hay mas papas? — Chouji.

— Revisa la cocina, Ino esta mas entretenida con Kiba — Shikamaru.

— ¿Te confesaste? — Ten Ten

— ¡Shino! — Grita Kiba, muy colorado.

Había pensado en ocultarlo, ya que hasta ese momento Tamaki, aun no le había respondido. Además, que con tantas misiones que tiene, no pudo ir a verla otra vez.

— ¡Cuenta todo Kiba! — Exclama Ino, emocionada con el chisme, olvidándose por completo la verdadera razón por la cual estaban todo ahí.

— Nada que les interesa.

— Sasuke, nos dijo que fuéramos a las afueras para comprar armas y terminamos en una ciudad abandona, donde viven una mujer gata anciana y su nieta — Confiesa Shino, ante la cara de pánico de su amigo.

— ¿Mujer gata anciana? — Repite Ten Ten.

— ¿Se trata de la nieta? — Pregunta Sakura.

— Así es — Responde Shino — Se llama Tamaki.

— ¡Shino! — Exclama molesto Kiba — ¿Es necesario que le digas todo?

— Si, ya que esta es la primera vez que todos me escuchan.

Y era verdad lo que decía Shino, ya que, por alguna razón, todos terminaron rodeándolo, excepto por Chouji, que había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina. Kiba se resigna de decir algo, ya que Shino se veía muy feliz.

— ¿Y qué más? —Pregunta Naruto.

— Bueno, ella es guapa — Todos se sorprenden — Y le gustan los gatos.

Todos ellos se quedan mudos y miran a Kiba. El castaño no entiende por que todos lo miran como si tuvieran lastima de él. Cada uno vuelve a su lugar, mientras le dicen palabras de consuelo.

— Que pena que te rechace — Ten Ten.

— Era obvio que pasaría — Sai, riéndose.

— Descuida Kiba-kun, conseguirás otra chica — Lee.

— Quizás si sigues insistiendo, te corresponde — Naruto.

— Naruto, tiene razón — Sakura.

— No, quizás si cambia de gustos y de rostro, ella lo acepte — Ino

—¡¿Por qué todos piensan que ya me rechazo?! — Grita el supuesto rechazado.

— ¿No es así? — Preguntan todos.

— ¡No!

— Quizás aun te duela aceptarlo — Explica Ino.

— Come unas papas y veras que se te pasara el dolor — Sin previo aviso, Chouji, hace acto de presencia, mientras estira sus papas, para compartilas con el rechazado Kiba.

Y de repente Kiba empieza a explicar que él aún no se confesó, provocando que todo hablen al mismo tiempo y casi no se entienda lo que dicen. Pero ajeno a todo eso, Shikamaru descruza sus brazos y se levanta.

Por alguna extraña razón, toda la conversación se había desviado demasiado del tema principal, e incluso Ino parecía mas interesada en la vida amorosa de Kiba. Por lo que decide que es hora, de ir terminando esta reunión.

Agarrando una de las bolsas vacías de papas fritas, la lleva de aire, cierra la abertura y con fuerza la aplasta. Esto provoca un fuerte ruido, que hace que todos se asusten y lo miren.

— Ahora que tengo su atención — Empieza — Nos desviamos del tema, yo tengo que ir a mi casa o mi madre se molestara conmigo, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de ella. Así que espero que terminemos esto lo antes posible.

— Cierto — Dice Ino, levantándose y colocándose al lado de Shikamaru — Kiba, esto aún no termina, así que preparate — El nombrado frunce el ceño ¿todavía quería preguntar mas cosas? — Gracias Shikamaru.

Shikamaru vuelve a su asiento.

— Entonces, resumiendo — Interviene Ten Ten — Nadie desea que Sasuke-kun se vaya, ya que es nuestro amigo y además que todos estamos ayudándolo a reconstruir el lugar donde vivía — Todos asienten — Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Yo tengo una idea, y quería saber si todo ustedes están de acuerdo — Exclama Ino.

— ¿Qué propones? — Pregunta.

Ino respira profundamente.

— ¿Qué les parece hacer una fiesta sorpresa? — Propone feliz.

Pero lejos de provocar emoción en sus amigos, estos fruncen el ceño, sin entender la propuesta de su querida amiga rubia.

— Ino ¿estas seguras? — Pregunta Sakura.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiona Ten Ten.

— Yo también me pregunto lo mismo — Dice Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta mi idea?

— Ino — Intercede Shikamaru — No es que sea mala idea, aunque en lo personal me parece mala, pero creo que el problema aquí, es el hecho de que todos sabemos que a Sasuke no le gustan las fiestas.

— Shikamaru tiene razón — Acota Shino serio — Porque Sasuke...

— ¿Entonces que se les ocurre? — Interrumpe Ino, dejando a Shino con las palabras en la boca.

— Comprendela — Consuela Ten Ten a Shino.

Sin embargo, nadie le responde a Ino. Todos pensando en que podrían hacer, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurre algo.

— ¿Y si hacemos un torneo?

Todos lo miran, con sus cejas levantadas.

— ¿Dónde solo participaran ustedes dos? — Cuestiona Shikamaru.

— ¡Yo acepto! — Exclama emocionado Lee.

— Naruto, es buena tu idea, aunque en lo personal no me parece así, ya que el único que puede pelear contra Sasuke y no morir, eres tú.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos competencias de armas? — Ten Ten mira emocionada a los demás.

— Es buena tu idea, pero es lo mismo que con Naruto — Explica Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué tal una carrera, sobre caminar con las manos?

— Es buena idea, pero suena demasiado cansador.

— ¿Y si le pedimos que no se vaya? — Propone Sai con simpleza

— Buena idea, pero suena muy empalagoso y estoy seguro que Sasuke huiría, como yo lo haría si me hacen eso.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Grita exasperada la rubia — ¡Deja de decir que es buena idea, para luego decir que no!

— Solo daba mi opinión.

— Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

Shikamaru piensa detenidamente que podrían hacer, pero pasado solo un minuto y al ver que no se le ocurre nada, toma una decisión que en lo personal no quiere, pero es menos problemático que pensar el mismo.

— Me parece buena la idea de hacer una fiesta.

Todos caen de sus asientos, excepto uno, sin poder creer que hayan vuelto al punto de partida.

— No sabía que hacías bromas Shikamaru — Comenta Sai, riéndose.

— No fue broma — Explica este.

— Esperen — Interrumpe Kiba — Lo que dice Ino no suena tan descabellado.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Sakura.

— Porque según escuche, la primera vez que fuimos al Complejo Uchiha, los obreros dijeron que primero iban a reconstruir un espacio grande, que parecer ser donde los Uchiha tenían reuniones o algo así.

— Ahí podríamos hacer la fiesta — Expone Lee.

— ¿Y cuándo estará lista?

— Esa vez, dijeron que solo tardarían dos semanas, y por el tiempo que paso, creería que en unos días más.

— ¡Es perfecto! — Exclama Ino, emocionada.

— Bueno, haremos una fiesta, pero ¿Cómo convencemos a Sasuke de ir a esta? — Cuestiona Sakura

— Eso es sencillo Sakura, ya que la obra se retoma pasado mañana, de esa manera Sasuke-kun ira al complejo Uchiha, sin necesidad de decirle algo.

— Suena razonable — La pelirosa se convence con las palabras de Ino.

— Pero si nosotros vamos a la mañana ¿a qué hora le harás la fiesta? — Cuestiona Sai.

— A la noche.

— ¿Pero Sasuke no se dará cuenta de lo que haremos? — Pregunta Naruto.

Ino se pone a pensar detenidamente y por extraño que suene, el rubio tenia razón. Ellos no podrían decorar el lugar, ya que Sasuke estaría ahí con ellos todo el tiempo. Necesitaba algo que los distrajera, pero ¿Quién podría ser?

Entonces una idea se le ocurre, por lo que sonríe maliciosamente. Solo necesitaba a una persona, quien sea profesional en atraer la atención del pelinegro y esa se trataba de…

* * *

— Lo siento, Hinata. Nosotros estamos agradecidos con quien deshizo el Edo tensei, pero no tenemos idea de quien se trata— Explica Tsunade.

La Hyuuga lanza un leve suspiro, decepcionada al saber que Tsunade, ni Shizune sepan de eso. La rubia, observa extrañada a la chica, y es que le da curiosidad de saber la razón, por la cual había ido hasta su casa, para hacerle esa pregunta tan extraña.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hinata-chan? — Cuestiona Shizune, curiosa. Tsunade mira fijamente a la nombrada.

Hinata las mira a las dos, pensando detenidamente que decirles. Si es que le planteaba su idea, ¿ellas aceptarían o le dirían que estaba mal? Pensando en ese tipo de cosas, decide no contarles nada, por ahora, quizás si lo logre, luego se los explique.

— Por nada en particular, simplemente curiosidad.

— A mi no me parece simple curiosidad — Expone Tsunade.

Hinata se queda muda, al igual que las dos mujeres, quedando la habitación en silencio y solo escuchándose los sonidos que hace Tonton al comer. La ex Hokage, lanza un suspiro y decide no preguntar más, ya que se nota que Hinata no diría nada.

— Disculpe si las moleste, nos vemos luego Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san — Se despide Hinata, con una reverencia.

— Nos vemos Hinata-chan — Responde Shizune y mira a Tsunade.

— ¿Tiene curiosidad?

— Ni que lo digas.

Por su parte, Hinata, camina cabizbaja. Estaba segura que Tsunade si sabría sobre eso, pero al parecer se equivocó. No conocía a nadie más, ya que los demás Kages estaban lejos, y en realidad, tampoco es como que ella tuviera esa confianza, para preguntarles. De esa manera, esta segura, que no lograra llegar a ningún lado. Ella deseaba darle una sorpresa a Sasuke, pero se nota que eso no será posible.

Tan concentrada esta en sus pensamientos, que no nota que alguien camina hacia ella. El problema que esta persona este concentrado mirando el cielo, como si esto tuviera algo interesante. Por lo tanto, los dos chocan de frente. Hinata refriega su cabeza y sin mirar hace una reverencia y pide disculpas.

— ¿Hinata?

La peliazul, al escuchar esa voz, levanta su cabeza y se asombra ver a Naruto ahí. Este sonríe avergonzado de haber chocado con ella y le pide disculpas. Pero al notar el rostro preocupado de ella, le pide que lo acompañe. Ella acepta y los dos terminan en un pequeño parque cerca.

— ¿Necesitas decirme algo? — Cuestiona la peliazul, curiosa.

— En realidad no y al mismo tiempo si — Hinata frunce el ceño, sin entenderlo — ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión de Ino?

— Necesitaba hacer otra cosa, igual iré a verla mañana, y le pediré disculpas.

— No te preocupes, Ino nos dijo que, si te viéramos, te comentemos lo que paso.

— ¿Tan importante fue la reunión?

— Demasiado — Responde serio este, preocupando a Hinata.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Quizás no te guste escuchar esto, ya que desde hace un tiempo te hiciste muy amiga de Sasuke — El escuchar ese nombre, hace que Hinata se preocupe mas ¿Le había pasado algo malo al pelinegro? — Pero, Sasuke, dijo que se ira de la aldea.

Naruto observa a Hinata, esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero esta sigue callada. La chica, no sabe que responderle, ya que esta es la primera vez que escucha algo así. Y la opresión en su pecho no la deja pensar con claridad. Al no obtener una respuesta o pregunta, el rubio continúa hablando.

— Por esa razón, en la reunión, hablamos sobre lo que podemos hacer para que él decida quedarse.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclama — Aunque el plan que eligieron, sigo pensando que es un poco malo.

Hinata al sentir el positivismo del rubio, una parte de ella empieza a sentir esperanzas. Ella realmente desea que Sasuke no se vaya de la aldea, además que aun debe lograr lo que se propuso.

— ¿Qué decidieron hacer?

— Ino propuso una fiesta sorpresa.

Las esperanzas de Hinata vuelven a bajar.

— Pero dudo que vaya…

— Es verdad, pero esta vez se hará en el Complejo Uchiha — Hinata lo mira extrañada — Hace un rato fui con Sakura a hablar con el jefe de los obreros, y nos dijo que el día de mañana estará terminado la reconstrucción del templo…no recuerdo como se llama, pero al parecer un lugar importante para lo Uchihas.

— ¿Ahí lo harán?

— Si y de esa manera es más fácil que Sasuke vaya a ese lugar y ahí es donde necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?

— Si, Ino dijo que tú lo podrías entretener, mientras nosotros preparamos todo.

— No se si podre — Dice la peliazul con dudas — Sasuke-kun se da cuenta rápido cuando estoy mintiendo.

— Pero no es necesario que mientas — Expone — Puede decirle que necesitas ayuda en tu entrenamiento o algo así.

— Podría ser, pero ya habíamos quedado, que dejaríamos los entrenamientos, durante el tiempo que se esté reconstruyendo el Complejo Uchiha.

— Ya veo — Responde, algo decepcionado.

Hinata se pone a pensar detenidamente, que puede hacer, pero nada se le ocurre, salvo el hecho de que le podría mostrar la nueva piedra de los héroes, aunque si ella no consigue un testigo, no lograra que el nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke, este en la piedra, seria al vicio.

— Por cierto — Hinata lo mira — ¿Tu estas bien?

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, siento como que estuvieras preocupada por algo.

Hinata se sorprende.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No sé, simplemente pensé eso — Justifica — Entonces, si sucede algo.

Ella lanza un suspiro, quizás podría contarle su dilema a Naruto, ya que esta segura, que él pensaría igual que ella.

— Hokage-sama, hoy me dijo que Neji-nii-san estaría en la nueva piedra de los héroes.

— Algo escuche.

— Me sentí feliz, el ver que sea tratado de esa manera, y pensé que Sasuke-kun se sentiría de la misma manera — Naruto escucha mas atento — Pero al no ver el nombre de su hermano en esta, le pregunte a Hokage-sama, como lograr que él esté ahí — Él frunce el ceño — Me explico — Dice ella de pronto, notando la incomprensión en el rubio — Sasuke-kun, una vez me conto que su hermano, fue quien deshizo el edo tensei, así que siento que él ayudo en la guerra, pero para lograr que reconozcan eso, necesito un testigo que sepa eso, ya que Sasuke-kun es su hermano menor, su testimonio no cuenta, por lo que decidí preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, pero ella no sabe nada.

— ¿Eso te tiene tan preocupada? — Pregunta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si, por que al parecer nadie sabe eso.

— Eso no es verdad, yo lo sé — Confiesa Naruto.

— ¿Tú lo sabes?

— Por supuesto, si el mismo Itachi me dijo eso — Explica

Hinata se emociona al escuchar eso.

— Entonces ¿tú puedes dar tu testimonio?

— Con gusto — Exclama feliz — Itachi nos ayudó, más bien me ayudó mucho a mi a aclarar mis ideas y creo que le debo eso. Aunque no se si él querría esto, pero creo que es mejor esto a que sea recordado como un traidor de la aldea, cuando él hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance, para ayudar a esta.

— Gracias Naruto-kun.

— De nada.

Naruto mira a Hinata con admiración, pensar que ella había tomado esa tarea, que sabe hará feliz a Sasuke. Entonces una idea llega a su cabeza, por lo que se levanta de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta está preocupada.

— Se me ocurrió algo mejor — Exclama.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No solo habrá un testigo, sino dos, aunque necesitare un poco mas tiempo, ya que necesito buscarlo

— ¿Dos? — Este asiente con la cabeza — ¿Quién es la otra persona?

— Quien realizo el edo…edo…

— Tensei…— Completa.

— ¡Eso! Quien realizo el edo tensei — Exclama feliz.

Hinata no sabe si ponerse feliz, o preguntarle como conoce a quien lo realizo o más bien ¿Por qué parecía que esa persona estaba en un lugar tranquilo? Pero prefiere no decir nada y dejar que él se encargue de todo.

Ahora si podía sentir que estaba más cerca.

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde que Sasuke le planteo sus planes a Kakashi, y aun a pesar del tiempo que paso, sigue siendo un poco incomodo hablar con el Hokage. Ya que este, las veces que fue a verlo, siempre está ocupado y poco le habla. En un principio pensó que le ocultaba algo, aunque eso sería una tontera ¿Qué le podría ocultar a él?

Sasuke termina su desayuno y se dispone a prepararse, para ir al Complejo Uchiha. El día anterior, Kakashi le aviso que ya pueden volver a este, para ayudar un poco más, ya que lo obreros siguen siendo pocos. Por suerte, había entendido que los demás también iban a ir, ya que todos están libres este día. Algo raro, pero que simplemente prefiere no pensar.

Aunque quizás lo que sí es más raro que eso, es el hecho, que, desde que tuvo esa misión con Hinata, no la ha vuelto a ver. Quizás ella este ocupada con los problemas de su Clan y seria comprensible, pero aun así el no verla, lo hacía poner incómodo.

Tal vez sea debido a que, por lo menos, tres veces a la semana se ven, debido a sus entrenamientos y por esa razón se acostumbro a su compañía, así que el no verla durante 4 días, se le hacia extraño.

En esos días, por momentos, tuvo la idea de pasar por su casa y simplemente ver que tal esta, si sus problemas no se volvieron mas graves o cosas así, pero a la final terminaba desistiendo de verla y simplemente evitaba el camino hacia su casa.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, el no verla, provoco que estuviera mas concentrado en su viaje y hasta ya tenia la fecha elegida de cuando se iría. La cual sería en un mes, ya que, por ese tiempo, terminarían de reconstruir, por lo menos, lo mas importante del Complejo Uchiha. Ahora esta mucho mas seguro de su decisión.

Respira profundo, antes de salir de su casa, para reunir toda la paz posible y es que al estar todos allí y en especial Naruto, está seguro de que será todo un escándalo. Todos hablando y gritando al mismo tiempo, es algo que a él simplemente le molesta. Diferente a Hinata, quien siempre habla tranquila e incluso su risa es mucho mas dulce y armoniosa, algo que en lo personal le gusta mucho. Quizás por eso, no le molesta estar junto a ella.

Esta seguro que ese día la vería, así que le preguntaría como esta y quizás también, la razón por la cual no la ha visto últimamente.

Cerca, del Complejo, ve a lo lejos a Kiba. Frunce el ceño extrañado de verlo, ya que este, la ultima vez que fue allí, se había retirado del lugar, gritando que ya no ayudaría, por que él le cae mal o algo así. Sin embargo, quizás está ahí, porque fue obligado por Naruto. Sin querer pensar en eso, ya que sinceramente poco le importa lo que Kiba quiera hacer o no y mucho menos si es que le cae bien o mal.

Escucha como Kiba saluda a los demás, por sus voces, la mayoría ha llegado.

— ¿Trajiste lo que prometiste? — Le pregunta Ino emocionada.

— Si — Responde Kiba, con dudas — Aunque no se si sirva, ya sabes como es Sasuke y creo que esto sería pasarse un poco.

El pelinegro, agudiza su oído, extrañado que hablaran sobre él. Por lo que apura su pasa y en el momento que pasa la entrada, observa como todos están alrededor de Kiba, al parecer este le esta dando algo a cada uno. Pero antes que se pueda acercar y ver que es lo que esta repartiendo, unos ojos azules lo ven.

— ¡Sasuke! — Grita demasiado fuerte Naruto — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Este por inercia, se tapa los oídos, su grito sonó demasiado fuerte. En cambio, los otros, al escuchar ese nombre esconden lo que Kiba les había dado y sin saludarlo, salen corriendo, esparciéndose.

— Que estúpida pregunta haces — Exclama molesto — Además, ¿Por qué gritas?

— Es que me asustaste, no sabía que vendrías — Intenta explicar el rubio.

— Naruto, que sepa esta es supuestamente mi "misión", por cierto ¿Qué les paso a los demás?

Naruto mira hacia atrás y a encontrarse solo, recién cae en la cuenta de que fue abandonado. Vuelve su vista a su mejor amigo y decide, desviar la atención de este.

— Nada importante, solo que están muy motivados el día de hoy — Sasuke duda de su respuesta, pero no le interesa ahondar más — ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a esos de allá?

Con su dedo, señala a dos obreros, quienes llevan unas maderas. Sasuke eleva sus hombres, sin dar una respuesta clara, pero eso es suficiente, para que Naruto entienda y corra hacia esos dos hombres, siendo seguido por Sasuke.

* * *

— ¡Idiota! — Grita Ino — ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que Sasuke-kun estaba detrás de ti?

— No es mi culpa, ya que fueron ustedes lo que me interceptaron en la entrada.

— Ya paso, así que no peleen, que es al vicio — Expone Ten Ten.

— Ten Ten tiene razón, porque…

— ¡¿Pero si ya se entero de todo?! — Exclama Ino, interrumpiendo a Shino, quien se quedó hablando solo.

— Creo que a Naruto se le ocurrirá algo — Contesta Sakura. Los otros la miran.

— ¿Podemos confiar en él? — Pregunta Ino y Kiba.

— ¡Pueden! — Exclama la pelirosa, algo ofendida.

— Bien, entonces, ustedes — Señala a Sakura y Kiba — Sigan ayudando, mientras que Ten Ten y yo iremos preparar el salón.

— ¿Y quien va a sacar a Sasuke-kun del Complejo? — Pregunta Ten Ten

— Hinata, por supuesto.

— ¿Y ella sabes el plan? — Cuestiona Kiba.

— Descuida, Naruto, la encontré el día de la reunión y le conto nuestro plan y lo que ella debe hacer.

— ¿Y ahora donde esta?

* * *

— ¿Quién? — Le pregunta Naruto a Sasuke.

— Hinata.

El rubio se queda viéndolo, sin saber que decir, ya que no quiere mentirle. Pero tendrá que hacerlo, si desea que su plan funciono.

— Ni idea, creo haber escuchado a Kiba decir que vendría mas tarde o algo así — Naruto se detiene y busca una botella de agua — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él, en vez de a mí?

— No sé, pensé que tu sabrías, ya que hace cuatro días que no la veo y es extraño, que la misma cantidad de tiempo, tu no me hayas ido a molestar.

Al escucharlo, Naruto escupe el agua de su boca, sorprendido de que este se haya dado cuenta de eso. Sasuke lo mira con atención. Mientras el rubio, tose, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Es que estuve ocupado esos días — Intenta explicar, en medio de su tos.

Pero su respuesta provoca mas curiosidad en el morocho, debido al hecho de que el rubio no se quejo que le dijera, que él lo molesta. Todo esto es claro indicio de que oculta algo y que al parecer Hinata estaba involucrada. Naruto junto a Hinata, realmente no le agradable esa idea.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Insiste Sasuke, acercándose a él.

— Por supuesto — Asegura, riendo con nervios — Ni que Hinata y yo nos hubiéramos salido de la aldea, para buscar a alguien.

— ¿Salieron de la aldea? — Sasuke frunce el ceño.

Naruto se reprende mentalmente, la idea era demostrarle a Sasuke, que él y Hinata no se habían encontrado, pero ahora por hacer un chiste, el cual irónicamente es verdad, había metido la pata, ahora esta seguro que los otros se molestarían mucho con él. Sasuke lo mira con el ceño fruncido, esperando que le responda.

— Que cosas dices Sasuke, era un chiste, hace como tres meses que no veo a Hinata — Asegura.

— La viste cuando fuimos a comer yakiniku y eso fue hace solo un mes.

Naruto lo observo manteniendo su sonrisa. Sasuke tenía razón y ahora había metido mucho más la pata y necesitaba salir de esa situación lo más antes posible, antes que termine contándole todo y esa muerto por las chicas.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — Exclama, dándose vuelta, para luego volver a ver a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me están llamando.

— Nadie te…— Antes que pueda terminar su frase, Naruto huye despavorido —…Llamo...

Sasuke frunce el ceño, es obvio que Naruto oculta algo y él lo averiguara. Así que con esa decisión, camina detrás de este.

* * *

Hinata corre hacia el Complejo Uchiha. Luego de ser ayudada por Naruto, Hacia dos días atrás, Kakashi, hizo una reunión con lo ancianos y luego de escucharlo a Naruto y a Kabuto, quien había vuelto a la aldea, con gusto, luego de escuchar la petición del rubio. Al parecer, él deseaba ayudar a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, su rostro, sorprendió mucho a Hinata, y es que la ultima vez que lo vio, fue durante la misión para encontrar a Uchiha Itachi, y Kabuto, tenía más aspecto de serpiente. Aunque, lo que la sorprendió más, fue el enterarse que esa persona fue quien realizo el edo tensei, y que, a pesar de eso, este en libertad y que ayude a un orfanato.

Su actitud se veía mas tranquila, de lo que ella recuerda y en parte, se sintió algo incomoda. Por suerte, Naruto, estuvo ahí, lo que significo que ella no hablo casi nada con él.

No obstante, ella se sentía agradecida con él, por haber ayudado. Luego de eso, los ancianos, no se opusieron y aceptaron. De esa manera, el nombre de Uchiha Itachi, fue inscripto el día de hoy. Debido a eso, ella quiso primero ir a verlo, para de esa manera, no engañar de verdad a Sasuke.

Pero eso le tomo mucho tiempo y recién esta llegando al Complejo, siendo el mediodía. Sin embargo, esta segura que los demás la comprenderán.

— ¡Hinata!

Al escuchar su nombre, se da la vuelta y con alegría, corre hacia Sakura.

— Sakura-san — Exclama feliz.

— Por tu cara, pudiste hacerlo a tiempo — La pelinegra asiente — Me alegra, Naruto me comento algo y deja agradecértelo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque, siendo sinceras, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido, además que estoy segura de que eso alegrara a Sasuke-kun. El ver que hagas eso por él, me alegra, ya que él es mi mejor amigo.

— Todos somos amigos.

— Es verdad.

Las dos se sonríen, pero de pronto escuchan un grito y a alguien correr. Las dos miran hacia su costado y ven como Naruto corre, hacia quien sabe dónde, mientras Sasuke camina detrás de él, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que parecía una escena típica de esas películas de terror, donde el asesino camina detrás de la víctima que corre.

Las dos se vuelve a mirar con el ceño fruncido y es que la escena fue un tanto extraña para ellas.

— Hinata — La llama Ino, quien camina hacia ella junto a Ten Ten — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Recién, creo que me entretuve mucho tiempo.

— No importa — Dice Ten Ten — Mientras hayas terminado.

— Por cierto — Hinata llama la atención de las otras — ¿Por qué Naruto-kun huye de Sasuke-kun?

— Él muy imbécil metió la pata — Explica, enojada Ino.

— No le digas así, él ya se disculpo — Sale en defensa del rubio, Sakura — Fue sin querer.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno, ya saben como es él, no tendrían que haberlo dejado solo — Justifica.

— ¿Y que dijo? — Cuestiona curiosa Hinata.

— No nos dijo exactamente que, ya que Sasuke-kun estaba detrás de él — Empieza Sakura — Pero al parecer dijo algo sobre que tu y él se fueron o algo así y desde ahí, que Sasuke-kun lo persigue.

— Le sigue preguntando y Naruto solo corre — Expone Ten Ten — No puedo creer, que él sea quien nos salvó.

Lejos del enojo de Ino y Ten Ten, la risa suave de Hinata resuena, llamando la atención de sus amigas.

La pelinegra, a diferencia de ellas, toda la situación se le hace graciosa y es que el ver como Sasuke persigue a Naruto, se nota que se esta divirtiendo y eso le alegra. La rubia y la castaña se relajan al escucharla, riéndose un poco.

— Bien, entonces avancemos con el plan, mientras Naruto lo entretiene — Exclama, ahora más positiva, Ino.

— ¡Si! — Exclaman las tres.

* * *

— ¿A dónde fueron? Y ¿Por qué se fueron los dos solos?

— ¿Te importa que hubiéramos ido los dos solos? Digo, ¡no de que hablas! — Exclama Naruto, conteniéndose en querer escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

— Entonces fueron solos, ¿A dónde?

— ¡Ya te dije, no se de que hablas! Lo que dije fue un chiste.

— No se sintió como un chiste.

Sasuke se acerca más a Naruto, quien, para su mala suerte, esta de espaldas a la pared y, por lo tanto, sin poder huir del azabache. En esos momentos desea que alguien viniera en su rescate y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

— ¡Oh Hinata! — Grita, levantando su dedo y señalando detrás de Sasuke. Este por inercia, se da la vuelta, encontrándose con la Hyuuga, quien los mira curiosidad.

Naruto, aprovechando la distracción, pasa por el costado del Uchiha y se acerca a Hinata.

— Hinata, que bueno verte, luego de tanto tiempo sin verte, en serio que fue mucho el tiempo sin poder verte y es que hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no es verdad Hinata?

El lugar queda en completo silencio. Hinata lanza miradas a Naruto y a Sasuke, de un lado para el otro, sin saber que responde, hasta que siente la pesada mirada del rubio.

— Es verdad — Exclama — ¿Qué tal estas Naruto-kun?

— Muy bien — Responde al instante — Solo un poco cansado con las clases y esas cosas, ya sabes lo duro que es Iruka-sensei. Pero me alegra verte, luego de no verte.

— Si, a mí también — Dice ella, esperando que el rubio de una vez por todas dejara de repetir la misma frase.

— ¡Oh! — Exclama este — Disculpen, pero me llaman.

— Nadie te llamo — Contradice Sasuke.

— Si, Sai — Con su dedo señala al morocho, que justo pasaba por ahí — ¡Sai esperame!

Sin esperar respuesta, va hacia donde este se encuentra, pero Sai al verlo correr hacia él, por inercia, también empieza a correr, pero en dirección contraria. Hinata frunce levemente el ceño, y ríe levemente.

— Pensé que no vendrías.

La voz de Sasuke hace que se de la vuelta y lo mire. Este mantiene su rostro sin expresión como siempre, pero a pesar de eso, Hinata siente que él está un poco molesto.

— Lo siento, tuve que hacer algo antes y me tarde más de lo previsto.

— Ya veo — Es su única respuesta.

Sasuke, se da la vuelta, dejando atrás a Hinata. Esta observa la espalda de él, extrañada por su comportamiento. Ella camina detrás de él y es que para eso vino, para hablarle.

— Quería venir antes, pero es que tenía que…

Sasuke se detiene y se da la vuelta, para mirar de frente a Hinata, quien se detiene de golpe, y así evitar chocar con él.

— No te estoy recriminando nada, solo me pareció extraño, así que no es necesario que me des explicaciones.

— Pero yo quiero contarte — Expone ella, llamando la atención del Uchiha — Y es por esa razón que vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Mas que explicártelo con palabras, preferiría mostrártelo, ¿puede venir conmigo?

Sasuke frunce el ceño, sin entender la necesidad de ir en ese momento, a quien sabe dónde. Estaba a punto de decirle que mejor seria cuando terminaran ahí, pero de pronto Hinata hizo algo que tomo por sorpresa al último Uchiha.

— Por favor

La Hinata, que une sus manos y lo mira con suplica, hace que algo en su interior se mueva y realmente no pueda llegar a rechazar su petición.

— Esta bien — Responde, con pesar, pero haciendo que Hinata se alegre al escucharlo.

De esa manera se fueron del Complejo Uchiha, con la aprobación de todos, quienes les dijeron que no se preocuparan, ya que ellos se ocuparían de su parte. Esto hizo que Sasuke se extrañara de la situación. Empezando por que Naruto no se quejo que él se fuera, agregando que, esta vez, Kiba no dijo nada cuando los vio salir a Hinata y a él juntos. Y es que la ultima vez que paso eso, el castaño se quejó, terminando de ir junto a ellos. Sin embargo, nada de eso paso.

Aunque, Hinata no se sorprendió para nada, lo que hace que él le reste importancia a eso. Bueno, a Sasuke no le interesa Kiba, pero Naruto era diferente.

— ¿Queda lejos? — Pregunta Sasuke, luego de estar casi la mayoría del camino en silencio.

— No.

A pesar de haber dado su negativa, Sasuke sigue preguntándose a donde lo llevara Hinata y es que habían tenido que entrar al bosque y al parecer se dirigen hacia el campo de entrenamiento 4.

Como se están acercando, Hinata toma la decisión de explicarle a Sasuke, la razón por la cual están allí. Por lo que se coloca a su lado.

— Kakashi-sama, me llamo el otro día — Sasuke la mira.

— ¿Para una misión? — Cuestiona, preguntándose si esa era la razón por la cual salió de la aldea con Naruto.

— No — Este eleva su ceja y ella lo mira con una sonrisa — Me llamo para contarme, que la nueva piedra de los héroes ya estaba terminada y que Neji-nii-san está en ella, así que él me llevo a verla.

Sasuke observa con atención todos los gestos que hace la peliazul y le llama la atención, la alegría de esta.

— ¿Te hace feliz que él esté ahí?

— Si — Responde y a pesar de sonreír, su respuesta no sonó muy alegre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eso demuestra que su muerte no fue en vano, que cada una de esas personas, cuyo nombre aparece ahí, puso de su parte, para ayudar a terminar esta guerra. Mi primo, los padres de Ino-san y Shikamaru-kun, ellos nos ayudaron y por eso estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No se si te alegrara, pero mientras veía el nombre de Neji-nii-san, recordé lo que me contaste sobre tu hermano.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Que, para mí, él debería estar ahí también.

Sasuke se queda mudo, sin saber que responderle y es que lo que ella dice suena algo descabellado, tomando en cuenta, como la aldea toma a Itachi.

— Pero eso es algo imposible — Responde mordaz.

— ¿Por qué?

— Itachi, asesino a todo su clan y deserto de la aldea, para convertirse en un miembro de akatsuki, él nunca será reconocido por esta aldea y creo haberte dicho, la razón por la cual nunca dije que él deshizo el edo tensei — Sasuke se detiene abruptamente, y la mira fijamente — Hinata, Itachi no es igual a tu primo.

— Para mi lo es — Exclama Hinata, tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke — Tu, nunca dijiste que él fue obligado a hacerlo, sino que él lo hizo por decisión propia y eso demuestra cual era su verdadera intensión y en lo personal, creo que tu hermano merece ser reconocido por eso.

— Hablas como si lo conocieras.

— Puede ser que no lo haya conocido y que incluso, antes, me haya dejado llevar por las palabras de los aldeanos, pero recuerdo, que la vez que te pregunte como era tu hermano, tu me dijiste que era tranquilo, serio, pero pensaba de la misma manera que Naruto-kun — Ella hace una pausa — Naruto-kun ama la aldea y creo que Itachi-san también.

Sasuke se queda callado. ¿Cómo ella había deducido tanto, si fue solo una vez la que hablaron sobre Itachi? ¿Por qué razón, ella llegaba a entenderlo?

— Pero eres la única que piensa así — Contesta al fin — Eso qué pides, es simplemente algo imposible, como te dije.

— Se que suena imposible, pero no lo es.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

Sin responderle, Hinata agarra la mano de Sasuke y lo lleva hasta estar frente a la piedra. Sasuke la observa sin saber que quiere que haga. Ella solo la señala, como pidiéndole que la vea. El azabache resopla resignado y observa detenidamente el objeto. Aparecen nombres que no conoce, lee el apellido de Ino, Shikamaru y el nombre de Neji. Su expresión es de desinterés, hasta el momento que se topa con un nombre muy conocido para él.

Debajo de todos esos nombres, se encuentra escrito "Uchiha Itachi". Da vuelta su rostro, topándose con la suave sonrisa de su amiga. Sin decir nada, vuelve a mirar la piedra. En la parte de arriba se encuentra escrito "Piedra de los héroes, aquellos quienes dieron sus vidas por todos nosotros"

— Nii-san…no murió durante la guerra — Expresa, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

— Pero si nos ayudó.

Sasuke se agacha y toca suavemente el nombre del azabache mayor.

— ¿Cómo los convenciste? — Cuestiona, deduciendo que ella era la razón, por la cual Itachi estaba ahí.

— Cuando le comenté a Hokage-sama, lo que me contaste, él me dijo que necesitaba un testigo que sepa lo que él hizo. Pero yo no pude encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Naruto te ayudo?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Lo sospeche — Responde, sin decir que, en realidad, con lo que le dijo Naruto, sabia que los dos habían hecho algo.

— Cuando se lo comento a Naruto-kun, me quiso ayudar y en realidad fue lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata se agacha, colocándose al lado de Sasuke.

— Él consiguió que Kabuto-san saliera como testigo — Sus palabras lo sorprenden.

— ¿Él salió de testigo?

— Así es — El Uchiha frunce el ceño fuertemente, extrañado de esto y al parecer Hinata entiende lo que siente, por lo que decide contarle — Cuando fuimos a verlo y le comentamos nuestra idea, él desde el principio se mostró dispuesto a ayudarnos.

— Que extraño, pensé que estaría enojado, ya que Nii-san arruino sus planes.

— A mi parecer él no lo odia — Sasuke deja de ver la piedra, para observar a Hinata — Kabuto-san, dijo que Itachi-san logro hacer que él abriera los ojos y que por eso le estaba inmensamente agradecido. Incluso ahora, él trabaja en un orfanato.

El pelinegro, no dice nada, ya que no sabe que decir. El escuchar que Kabuto haya ayudado en eso, aun le parece extraño. Pero, en parte se sentía agradecido, ya que siempre pensó que todos odiaban a su hermano.

—Aunque no sé si él se sentiría feliz con esto, ya que siempre prefirió actuar desde las sombras.

— Bueno, espero que él no se enoje conmigo — Comenta, riéndose.

— Lo dudo — Responde con seguridad Sasuke

" _Es imposible enojarse contigo"_ — Piensa.

Luego de un rato, los dos, deciden volver al complejo. Mientras caminan, Sasuke adopta el ritmo de Hinata, haciendo que los dos caminen al mismo nivel. Ella al notar esto, sonríe levemente.

— Hinata — La llama, obteniendo su atención — Tú sabes, que él no hizo cosas buenas, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se pone a pensar detenidamente que responderle y es que, hasta ese momento, en ningún momento lo hizo. Por una extraña razón, esa idea había llegado a su cabeza y simplemente quería hacerlo realidad. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba detenidamente, si había una razón.

— Por ti.

— ¿Por mi?

— Se que él no hizo algo bueno, y que la gente dice cosas horribles sobre él. Pero el Sasuke-kun, que habla sobre su hermano mayor, me hizo pensar que él era una buena persona.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Quizás no lo sepas, pero cuando hablas sobre él, tu mirada se suaviza. La manera que te expresas sobre él se nota que lo quieres mucho y que lo admiras. Se que a ti no te molesta lo que la gente dice sobre ti, pero creo que cuando es sobre Itachi-san, es diferente — Ella hace una pausa —Yo deseo que te sientas más cómodo en la aldea, que no sientas ese rechazo. También que la gente sepa que él, no es un traidor, sino que fue alguien que quiso ayudar a esta aldea. Que Itachi-san sea recordado como un héroe, de esa manera tu podrás encontrar tranquilidad en tu corazón, logres avanzar y que puedas ser feliz — Hinata respira profundamente y mira a Sasuke — Yo realmente deseo, que seas feliz.

Sasuke se detiene abruptamente, dejando que Hinata tome distancia de él. Un fuerte nudo en su garganta impide que él pueda decir algo. ¿Por qué esa chica lograba ponerlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué razón sus palabras lograban hacer que sintiera un nudo en su pecho? ¿Por qué ella lo hacia dudar de sus planes? ¿Por qué razón, confiaba ciegamente en él? ¿Por qué deseaba su felicidad?

Quizás todo eso debía al hecho de que ella, desde que lo conoció, nunca lo juzgo y simplemente lo acepto como era. Porque, en una parte, ella le recordaba a su pasado. Porque ella, es demasiado amable y sabe que sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas. Porque, Hinata es de esas personas puras, contraria a él, que lo aceptaría sin importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Por que de una u otra manera, su amabilidad había logrado que llegara a sentir calidez en su interior.

En su boca se forma una pequeña sonrisa, que, para mala suerte, Hinata no ve. Recuperando su actitud despreocupada, apura el paso, para colocarse al lado de Hinata, y así los dos continúan su camino hacia el complejo Uchiha.

* * *

— Si que tardan — Exclama Ino, viendo su reloj — Espero que no se hayan ido los dos a un lugar privado.

— Deja de decir esas cosas — Comenta Ten Ten

A pesar de quejarse, sobre lo que tardan Hinata y Sasuke en volver, mas bien fue una ventaja, ya que de esa manera pudieron decorar ese enorme salón, el cual siguen sin saber, porque era importante para los Uchihas.

Por suerte, ella había preparado algo de comida, sino en ese momento todos se estarían quejando, en especial Chouji.

De pronto, las puertas del salón se abren de golpe, entrando por estas Naruto y Sakura, quienes gritan para alertar a todos.

— ¡Ya vienen!

— Todos a sus posiciones — Grita Ino.

Cada uno se esconde, mientras un clon de Naruto apaga la luz y desaparece.

Al otro lado del salón, Sasuke camina detrás de Hinata, extrañado que lo lleve directo al Santuario Nakano *****. ¿será que tenía una sorpresa más? Aunque es extraño, ya que, desde hace rato, la siente muy tensa, como si le ocultara algo. Pero como es ella, prefiere no preguntarle y dejarlo pasar.

— Deberíamos… — Ella duda continuar y es que sabe que a él no le gustara lo que vera detrás de esas puertas, pero tampoco podía abandonar a sus amigos — …Entrar — Completa, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Levanta su ceja, observa fijamente a la chica a su lado, pero ella sigue sin mirarlo. Algo extraño, ya que hace unos minutos, había hecho eso. Sin embargo, decide no decir nada, por lo que empuja las dos puertas.

El lugar se encuentra a oscuras y por lo poco que puede ver, hay unas cuantas mesas y silla. Algo raro, ya que ese es un santuario. Pero no llega a cuestionarse la decoración del lugar, debido a que las luces se prenden y de la nada, sus ex compañeros de academia aparecen y simplemente escucha una sola palabra, gritada a todo pulmón.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritan todos, saliendo de sus escondites.

Pero sus sonrisas se desvanecen, en el momento que ven el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke. Hinata se da cuenta de esto, algo que ya sospechaba que pasaría. Aunque si hubo algo que no espero.

— Me voy — Es lo único que dice, para darse la vuelta.

— ¡Espera! — Grita Naruto, corriendo al lado del azabache — No te vayas.

— Naruto suéltame — La forma en la que lo dice, hace que el rubio por inercia suelte el brazo de su amigo y retroceda.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro y continua su caminata. Aunque eso no lo permitirá Ino, aún tenían que explicarle a Sasuke por que hicieron eso y convencerlo de que se quede en la aldea. Por suerte se le ocurre una idea.

— ¡Shikamaru utiliza el Kagemane no jutsu*! — Exclama, en modo dramático, Ino.

El nombra la mira frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Si!

Shikamaru mira la espalda de Sasuke, sabe que, si él hace lo que Ino le pide, este se enojara mucho y en lo personal no desea pelear con el ultimo Uchiha; pero si es que no le hacía caso a la rubia, está seguro de que esta lo mataría después. Por una extraña razón, las dos opciones terminaban en la misma situación. Lanza un suspiro y prefiere por lo menos seguir vivo un día más.

— No lo hare

— ¡Cobarde! — Exclama enojada Ino

— ¿Qué tal si lo hace tu? — Cuestiona Shikamaru a su rubia amiga.

— ¿Yo? ¿entrar en la mente de Sasuke-kun? — Las mejillas de Ino se vuelven rojas —Seria una mala amiga con Hinata, si hago eso.

La nombrada frunce el ceño, sin entender a qué se refiere.

— Tu aceptaste esto Shikamaru, así que ayuda ahora — Interviene Ten Ten.

— Por eso les dije que era problemático.

— Todas nuestras propuestas eran problemáticas para ti — Comenta Sakura.

Ahora no solo era Ino, sino las otras dos. Ese no era su día.

— ¡Hazlo! — Gritan las tres al mismo tiempo.

— Esta bien

El grito de las tres chicas llama la atención de Sasuke, estese da la vuelta, para ver a Hinata, quien mira el suelo. Sigue la trayectoria de la mirada de Hinata, para darse cuenta de que su sombra está muy larga, sigue la trayectoria de la sombra y no le extraña ver que esté conectada a la sombra de Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru, será mejor que me sueltes — Expresa Sasuke.

— ¡No lo sueltes! Y haz que se acerque.

— Que me sueltes — Vuelve a exclamar Sasuke, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora su voz sonó mucho más fría.

Shikamaru, siente una gota bajar por su frente ¿Por qué había terminado en esa situación? Lanza una mirada a Ino, pero esta niega enérgicamente con u cabeza, mientras alza su mano derecha.

— Shikamaru — Dicen Sasuke e Ino al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ya me cansé! — Grita el castaño, deshaciendo su jutsu.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Esto es demasiado problemático, además en las dos opciones yo soy el que termina perdiendo.

— Shikamaru tiene razón — Comenta Chouji

Ino resopla, hasta que nota por su vista periférica, que Sasuke se está yendo. Mira a Naruto y a Sakura.

— Hagan algo para detenerlo.

— No podemos — Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo — Esta demasiado enojado y dudo que nos escuche.

— ¿Ten Ten?

— Quisiera, pero no.

— ¿Kiba, Shino?

Hinata al notar la desesperación de Ino, siente que debe ayudarla, a pesar de que sabe que a Sasuke no le gusta eso. Este continua su camino hacia la salida, sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasa a sus espaldas.

Ella camina detrás de él, estira su mano y agarra el brazo de él. Sasuke al sentir esto, se da la vuelta.

— ¿Hinata? — Sasuke la mira sin entender

Ino al ver esto, se emociona y camina hacia ellos. Los demás también hacen los mismo.

— Espera por favor — Hinata levanta su vista, para ver a Sasuke — Se que esto no es de tu agrado, pero dejame decirte que todo esto lo hicimos con buenas intenciones.

— ¿Buenas intenciones?

— Quizás no fue idea que Shikamaru-kun te retenga con el kagemane — Reflexiona.

— Les dije que empeoraría las cosas — Acota Shikamaru.

— ¡Callate cobarde! — Grita Ino.

— Pero en serio lo hacen con buenas intenciones, solo espera un momento así te explicamos por que hicimos esto, por favor.

— No importa sin son buenas sus intenciones, el problema es que no entiendo la razón por la cual hicieron esto y en especial aquí.

— Es una fiesta, para festejar que has vuelto a ser un ninja de Konoha — Explica Sakura.

— ¿Una fiesta?

— Si — Interviene Naruto — Todo esto lo hicimos por que estamos felices de que te quedes en la aldea y seas un ninja más de Konoha.

— Lo hicimos por que eres nuestro amigo — Expone Ino. Ten Ten, Lee, Sai y Chouji asienten enérgicamente.

Los otros, prefieren no acotar nada.

— Me hicieron una fiesta y en específico aquí — Todos asienten — Cuando saben que odio estas cosas.

Todos se quedan en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, sin saber que decir. Ellos querían demostrarle a Sasuke, que eran sus amigos y que estaban felices de tenerlo de vuelta con ellos, pero quizás la idea de Ino realmente no fue la mejor de todas, pero es que en realidad ninguno sabía que más hacer. ¿De qué manera le podían demostrar a él, que ellos lo habían aceptado de vuelta, a pesar de sus errores?

Al ver que ninguno responde y solo se miran entre ellos, Sasuke resopla, al darse cuenta de que ninguno le respondería. Al parecer quisieron hacer una fiesta y tomaron de excusa su situación. Negando con la cabeza, decide irse. Quizás mañana les exija que arreglen el templo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, retrocede un paso, pero antes de que pueda continuar e irse del lugar, pero se detiene abruptamente, en el momento que siento unos brazos rodear su cintura y una cabeza recargarse sobre su pecho.

— ¡Es que no queremos que te vayas! — Exclama Hinata.

Sasuke baja su mirada y se encuentra a Hinata abrazándolo, aunque no la puede ver, ya que ella oculta su rostro, sabe que esta roja como un tomate. Tiene la intención de alejarla, pero por una extraña razón, siente su corazón latir rápido y aunque quiera separarla, el solo tocar sus brazos, ya lo ponen algo nervioso.

Mientras Sasuke anda metido en su dilema. Todos miran asombrados la situación, Aunque en realidad Ino esta mas que emocionada con todo.

— ¡Kyaa! Hinata no sabias que fueras así — Expresa Ino, tapándose el rostro.

— Que exagerada — Comenta Ten Ten.

En cambio, Hinata, mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Había tomado esa decisión ya que necesitaba que Sasuke se quedara y los escuchara. Pero al ver que ninguno de ellos le respondió, sintió la necesidad de explicar todo, aunque en realidad lo abrazo, para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro. Sabe que, si ella llega a expresar lo que siente en realidad, su rostro se pondría muy colorado y en lo personal no le gusta que la gente la vea así y en especial Sasuke.

— Sabemos que no te gustan estas cosas — Dice ella, aun abrazada a él — Pero todo esto lo hicimos, porque nos enteramos de que te iras de la aldea.

El Uchiha, al escucharla, baja sus brazos, sorprendido de que todos se hayan enterado. Levanta su mirada y mira con enojo a Naruto. El rubio, se asusta al verlo así, por lo que desvía la mirada.

Él le conto de sus planes a solo tres personas, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, esta seguro que el primero no diría nada, la segunda puede ser, pero no esta tan seguro, en cambio de quien sabe que si hablaría es de su mejor amigo. El cual ahora evita mirarlo.

— Que bien que pintaron — Comenta Naruto, ante la mirada de incomprensión de todos.

— Nosotros… — Continua Hinata, sin notar que Sasuke asesina con su mirada a Naruto — Estamos muy felices de que estés en la aldea, que el hecho que ayudemos a reconstruir el Complejo Uchiha, es para decirte que este es tu hogar, que tienes un lugar aquí en Konoha — Ella hace una pausa — Ya perdimos a uno de nosotros, como para que tú también te vayas.

La sonrisa de Ino desaparece al escucharla, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Pero las palabras de Hinata no solo conmovieron a la rubia, sino a todos.

— Hinata — Dice Ten Ten, sabiendo a quien se refiere.

Sasuke dirige su mirada a la peliazul. El agarre a su cintura de pronto se hizo ms fuerte, como si ella se contuviera de llorar.

— ¡Ella tiene razón! — Exclama Naruto, llamando la atención de su amigo — Sasuke, sin importar lo que los demás digan, este es tu hogar.

Naruto camina hacia él y sin decir una palabra también lo abraza. Tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

— Es verdad — Dice Sakura, quien lo abraza del otro lado

Ino al ver esto, siente deseos de abrazarlo también y sin pensarlo, lo hace. No podía negar que se sentía feliz al abrazar la espalda del chico. Sai, siguiendo a su novia, también hace lo mismo, de esa manera Lee, Ten Ten y Chouji, los siguen.

Ino al ver a Shikamaru lejos, lo agarra del brazo y lo obliga a abrazarlo. Shino y Kiba se miran entre ellos y al darse cuenta de que quedan ellos dos fuera del abrazo, levantan sus hombros y deciden seguir a la manada.

De esa manera, todos se encuentran rodean a Sasuke, en un abrazo grupal, algo de verdad incomodo para el ultimo Uchiha. Quien se pregunta como terminaron en esa situación.

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama Hinata — Nosotros somos tus amigos — Ella deja de ocultar su rostro, para mirarlo — Y haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance para que este a gusto en la aldea. Realmente deseamos que volvamos a ser el mismo grupo de amigos de antes.

— Así es — Repiten los demás, sintiéndose orgullosos de Hinata.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro. Las palabras de Hinata habían llegado a lo mas profundo de su ser. Si tuviera que ser sincero, si esta algo, solo algo, conmovido, pero eso no significa que el abrazo se hace demasiado pesado e incómodo.

— Yo no dije que me iría ahora — Comienza, llamando la atención de Hinata — Solo dije que en un futuro me iré, pero que volvería.

La Hyuuga frunce el ceño, ¿Por qué no había escuchado esa parte? Ella dirige su mirada al rubio, que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo, pero este evitar mirarla. Quizás ella ¿había mal interpretado la situación?

— Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así?

En ese momento Hinata se da cuenta que sigue abrazada a Sasuke, algo que mas que seguro le incomodo mucho.

Todos al mismo tiempo se alejan de él, al notar su tono de voz algo cansada. Hinata lo mira a él y simplemente hace una reverencia.

— Lo siento por abrazarte, pero no sabia que mas hacer para que nos escucharas.

— Así se hace Hinata — Grita Ino, pero cuando siente la mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke, baja sus brazos y desvía su mirada. Hinata, respira hondo, haciendo que no la escucho.

— No importa — Contesta Sasuke — Solo para aclarar, el que yo me vaya no es por que me sienta incomodo en la aldea, aunque si ustedes hacen estas cosas si me siento así.

— Les dije — Comenta Shikamaru.

— Sino que deseo ayudar a Naruto.

— Te dije Ino — Comenta Sakura.

— Tú me creíste.

La pelirosa prefiere no hacer un comentario al respecto, por lo que se queda callada.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Exclama Naruto, acercándose al pelinegro — Hay algo que no entiendo — Sakura mira con curiosidad a su novio — Si te no te sientes incomodo en la aldea ¿Por qué nunca aceptas salir con nosotros dos?

Todos miran a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?

— ¿Qué tiene? — Cuestiona Naruto, sin entender.

Sasuke lanza un suspiro, al parecer tendría que ser sincero con Naruto, pero todo sea para que los malentendidos desaparezcan.

— Salir con ustedes es incómodo — Expresa.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Preguntan al mismo tiempo la pareja.

— ¡Sasuke tiene razón! — Interrumpe Ino, llamando la atención de todos — ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso, cuando comentaron eso?

— ¿Cómo que tiene razón Ino? — Cuestiona Sakura.

— Que en serio es incómodo salir con ustedes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Ino? — Pregunta Chouji.

— Bueno, una vez me encontré con Sakura, que estaba con Naruto y los dos me invitaron a almorzar y déjenme decirle que fue de lo más incómodo.

— ¿En que sentido? — Interroga Lee

— Estos dos — Señala con su dedo a Naruto y Sakura — Se meten en su propio mundo y hacen como si no existieras.

— Te entiendo — Dice de la nada Shino.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Interviene Sakura.

— Sakura — Ino la mira fijamente — ¡Los dos se besaron frente a mí!

— Me paso los mismo — Comenta Sasuke, con pesar.

Todos se asombran por esas palabras y miran a Naruto y a Sakura, que están, rojos de la vergüenza. Niegan con su cabeza, sin poder creer eso.

— Entonces — Interviene Ten Ten, mirando a Sasuke — Tu evitas salir con ellos, por que te sientes incomodo — Sasuke asiente — Y no por que te hayas cansado de ellos y quieras irte de la aldea para siempre — Sasuke niega — Bien — Mira al rubio y a la pelirosa — Ustedes dejen de hacer eso.

— Lo sentimos — Dicen los dos — Prometemos no volver hacerlo — La mirada de todos se posa sobre ellos — Intentaremos.

Al parecer esa última palabra los convenció.

— Eso significa que ya aclaramos todo — Dice Sai, feliz.

— Así es.

— Aun no — Expone Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos — Ignorare el hecho que hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, pero me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué la hicieron aquí?

Todos se miran sin entender, y es que recién caen en la cuenta, que, desde hace rato, Sasuke hace hincapié sobre ese lugar.

— Kiba lo propuso — Ino señala al castaño.

— Yo no lo propuse, solo dije que un obrero dijo que este seria el primer lugar que construirían primero.

— ¿Qué tiene este lugar Sasuke-kun? — Pregunta inocentemente Hinata.

— Este es el Santuario Nakano — Nadie hace ningún gesto — Es un lugar donde los Uchihas hacían sus reuniones mas importantes — Todos hacen gesto de asombro — Era un lugar muy importante para mi Clan — Todos asienten con la cabeza. Nadie se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir — En otras palabras, este es un lugar sagrado para el Clan Uchiha.

Sus "amigos" fruncen el ceño y se miran entre ellos.

— Y ustedes — Continua Sasuke — Osaron manchar el lugar, haciendo una fiesta.

En ese momento, todos se dan cuenta lo que Sasuke le has estado queriendo decir. Ahora sí, todos se sorprenden y se miran entre ellos con nerviosos. Sasuke se cruza de brazos, hasta que nota las sonrisas de nervioso de todos.

— ¡Oh! Mira la hora Sakura-chan — Exclama Naruto, señalando su muñeca, que no tiene reloj.

Sakura se golpea mentalmente, pero decide seguirle el juego.

— Es verdad y nosotros tenemos que madrugar mañana.

— ¡Nosotros también! — Ino, agarra la mano de Sai.

— ¡Yo recordé que tengo que darle de comer a Akamaru!

— Mis bichos no se alimentan solos.

— Yo tengo que limpiar mis armas.

— Yo tengo que alimentarme.

— Me olvide de hacer los ejercicios de hoy.

— Tengo que dormir.

Hinata mira extraña la situación, ¿Cómo se habían olvidado de hacer esas cosas y recién acordarse? Mas todos al mismo tiempo. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Sasuke si sabe lo que ellos intentan.

— Nada de irse — Les interrumpe el paso Sasuke — Solo se irán, después de dejar este lugar como estaba antes.

— Pero Sasuke…— Intenta persuadir Naruto.

Pero la mirada fría que les manda hace que ningún quiera negarse y bueno, en parte él tenia razón. Ellos ni siquiera habían preguntado que era ese lugar, ni nada por el estilo.

De esa manera, la fiesta había acabado en solo diez minutos después de comenzar. Para alegría de Chouji, este logro por lo menos comer algo, además que la comida que sobre, le dijeron que se la llevara él. Intento ver si Sasuke quería algo, pero este solamente lo miro sin decir nada. Chouji entendió eso como un "no"

Por supuesto, Sasuke no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo parado ahí, con sus brazos cruzados, supervisando que saquen esas feas decoraciones, pero sobre todo evitar, que se acerquen al séptimo tatami, bajo el cual se encuentra la entrada a la habitación secreta. Él mismo se había encargado de que la entrada se mantuviera abierta. Aunque si alguien la viera, igual no podrán entrar, pero está seguro de que le cuestionaran que es, en especial Naruto.

Por suerte, terminan en poco tiempo, por lo que cada uno se va para su casa. Los primero en irse fueron Kiba, Ino, Sai y Shikamaru, seguido de Lee, Ten Ten, Shino y Chouji. Naruto y Sakura se despiden de Sasuke y Hinata, quien se quedaron solos.

— Deberíamos irnos — Dice Hinata, cerrando la puerta del santuario.

Los dos salen del Complejo en silencio, sin decir nada.

— Te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata observa a Sasuke. Su casa está al lado opuesto, de donde actualmente está viviendo Sasuke. Ella no desea que él camine de más, ya que más que seguro que está cansado.

— No es necesario que me acompañes.

Sasuke mira a Hinata. Pensándolo bien, ella tenía razón, no era muy tarde, pero por una extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de acompañarla. Ella había hecho mucho por él ese día, así que debía recompensarlo de algún modo, o bueno eso sentía él.

— No es problema — Le dice — Además tu casa queda de paso, para donde voy — Miente.

— ¿No vas a tu casa?

— Kakashi me invito a comer — Continua con su mentira, para que de esa forma ella no se preocupe.

— Ya veo.

Los caminan a la par, sin decir una palabra, un silencio los rodea, pero no es incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Luego de estar en el lugar y escuchar las voces chillonas de todos, Sasuke necesitaba momentos como estos. Para alivio de él, Hinata es una chica tranquila, que posee una voz muy suave.

Sasuke no puede evitar mirar hacia Hinata. Esa chica tímida, que la primera vez que se presento ante él, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos y que al parecer siempre cuidada cada palabra que decía, mas que seguro para no hacerlo enojar. Pero el tiempo paso y ella poco a poco se empezó a sentir más cómoda, tanto que hoy en día, puede hablar con normalidad e incluso siempre que puede lo ayuda. Lo que hizo ese día, nunca lo olvidara.

Cuando llegan a la mansión Hyuuga, ella se despide de Sasuke y le agradece por acompañarla. Sasuke la ve caminar hacia la entrada. Hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

En el momento que la escucho gritar, que no deseaba que se fuera, algo en su interior se movió. A pesar de aclarar que no se iría para siempre como ellos creían, siente que debe responderle como debe a ella. Además, que aun no le había agradecido lo que hizo por la memoria de su hermano.

— Hinata…

Ella, al escuchar su nombre, se da la vuelta. Notando que Sasuke se acerca a ella, pensando que quizás se le olvido decirle algo, se queda quieta, pero lo que paso a continuación, es algo que no se esperaba.

Sasuke, con su único brazo, rodea la espalda de Hinata y la atrae hacia él. La peliazul, se sorprende y levanta su rostro, para poder ver mejor al chico, pero este oculta su rostro en el hombro de ella.

— Gracias…— Susurra — Por lo que hiciste.

Hinata se sorprende, ya que quizás esta sea la primera vez que él le agradece algo.

— Hace rato no pude responder tu abrazo — Ella se sonroja al escucharlo y es que en realidad no tenía planeado abrazarlo — Además que tomé una decisión.

— ¿Qué decisión?

Sasuke se aleja, para poder ver su rostro. El rostro de Hinata esta colorado, algo que le causa un poco de gracias a él.

" _Parece un tomate"_ — Piensa, riéndose internamente.

— Por ahora, me quedara en la aldea.

Hinata al escucharlo, sonríe de felicidad.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Dice.

Sasuke asiente, tranquilo de ver esa sonrisa.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar ruidos, provenientes desde adentro de la mansión.

— Me tengo que ir.

— Si, Kakashi-sama lo debe estar esperando.

— Es verdad.

Se había olvidado de su excusa.

Sasuke coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la acaricia suavemente. Esta acción, hace que el corazón de Hinata lata rápidamente.

— Buenas noches, Hinata.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun…— Responde por inercia.

El Uchiha, se aleja, siendo seguido por la mirada de la peliazul. Por una extraña razón, cuando él se despidió, su tono de voz sonó mas suave

Hinata no sabe si es su imaginación o no, pero la voz de Sasuke, cuando le deseo buenas noches, había sonado algo diferente demasiado. Respira profundo, llevando sus manos al pecho, y es que desde el momento que Sasuke la abrazo, su corazón no se calmó en ningún momento.

Levanta su vista, y la dirige hacia el camino que el azabache había tomado, segundos antes. Ella no sabe por que se siente de manera, pero su deseo de verlo se está haciendo más fuerte.

— Ojalá la noche pase rápido — Susurra, mientras entra a su casa.

Irónicamente, Sasuke también piensa lo mismo y es que quizás él, ya se haya dado cuenta de algo.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

Ino camina de la mano de Sai, siendo seguido por Kiba y Shikamaru, quienes charlan sobre sus ultimas misiones.

— Ino quiere entrar a la Division de inteligencia — Comenta Shikamaru.

Pero solo se escuchar las risas de Kiba, haciendo que Ino se de la vuelta y lo asesine con la mirada.

— ¿Crees que no podre?

— No se, un poco dudo.

— Yo creo que lo hara bien — Comenta Sai.

— Awww — Exclama Ino abrazándolo.

Kiba y Shikamaru hacen muecas de asco, ¿que no era ella la que se quejaba de Naruto y Sakura?

El castaño coloca las manos en sus bolsillos, cuando de pronto siento algo. Preguntándose que es, lo saca y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver un cañon de confeti *****. Shikamaru lo mira y se acuerda que él también tiene uno.

— Pensándolo bien, fue mejor no utilizarlo — Expresa Shikamaru — Seguro que Sasuke nos hubiera matado.

— Es verdad — Coincide.

Esos cañones de confetis se los habia pedido Ino, pero por suerte a todos se le olvido, sino quien sabe que hubiera hecho Sasuke. Bueno era mejor no pensar en eso.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** _**División de inteligencia:**_ Es una de las muchas organizaciones de Konoha. Está dirigida por Ibiki Morino quien, junto con un equipo de élite, forman la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha.

 ***** _**Kagemane no jutsu:**_ Jutsu de posesión de Sombra.

 ***** _**Santuario Nakano:**_ Era un santuario ubicado en Konohagakure. En la sala principal, debajo del séptimo tatami hacia la derecha, era el lugar de reunión secreta del Clan Uchiha. Allí se encuentra un monumento de piedra que contiene los secretos del clan.

 _ *** Cañon de confeti:**_ Son unos conos, que en el la punta tiene un hilo, el cual al tirarlo, de adentro del cono salen serpetina o confeti. Los japoneses suelen utilizarlo.

* * *

Hola!

Primero, disculpen la tardanza, intente publicarlo lo mas antes, pero así como que el capitulo se alargo de una manera demasiado exagerada. A pesar de que saque unas escenas, las cual en realidad no le aportan nada al capitulo, salvo ser algo cómico (aun me duele haberlo sacado) Pero bueno, como dije era agregarle algo innecesario. Sin embargo, el capitulo termino siendo es mas largo de este fic (espero que el otro sea mas corto).

Hablando del capitulo, espero que les guste (me costo mucho escribirlo). En especial la reunión que se manda Ino, siendo sincera esas charlar entre los ex novatos es lo que mas me gusto escribir, pero por supuesto, la ultima escena de Sasuke y Hinata se lleva el premio *-* . Así que como habrán leído, Sasuke ha decidido quedarse, pero como dije la vez anterior, ya veremos como se desarrolla eso. En cuanto a la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, esta esta dando sus primero pasos, pero aun siguen siendo amigos (para pesar de Ino).

El próximo capitulo, tendrá un pareja como protagonista, pero no diré nada, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa. No se que mas agregar, ya que ando medio enferma y no me llegan ideas, así que mejor vamos a los reviews!

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Jajaja bueno ya esperaba que el nieto fuera odiado xD pero bueno, él solo apareció para que se despabilaran esos dos supuestamente "solo amigos", por eso no estaba él solo sino que la sirvienta también aporto su ayudita (aunque ella no era tan odiosa) Que bueno que te guste la escena de Hinata, una parte de mi pensaba si no había exagerado, pero es que siempre pensé que por mas que Hinata fuera amable, ella tendrá su limite como cualquier otra persona. Lo bueno, es que Sasuke la escucho (fuerte y claro). Así que bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

 *** Ivid** : Gracias por dejar un comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste. La ultima escena, se me ocurrió a ultimo momento, ya que desde un principio no estaba planeada, así que me alegra escuchar que te emociono.

 ***** **Tsuki-shin** : Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D Lo de la gente que habla sobre él, es que yo siento que por mas que ellos hayan aceptado a Naruto, solo lo aceptaron a él, ya que los salvo, en cambio, Sasuke no hizo nada por ellos y como siempre, la gente siempre hablara, solo por que tiene boca, en si a ellos no les interesa si tienen razón o se equivocan. Esto es algo que molesta mucho a Hinata (quien lamentablemente nunca pudo decir nada, cuando Naruto pasaba por lo mismo) así que cuando el mocoso dijo algo, eso fue lo que agoto la paciencia de la dulce Hinata. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Ahora que respondí, me despido de todos ustedes y espero traer el próximo capitulo lo mas antes posible (no puedo prometer nada u_u)

Nos vemos!


End file.
